LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO
by tutypineapple
Summary: Advertencia: Albert Fic, Alterno a la historia original. William Albert Andrew es un hombre sin escrúpulos su vida escandalosa empieza a cambiar a la llegada de un ministro protestante y de su Familia, el se siente atraído por la Hija del ministro, pero son muchas las cosas que los separan.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Albert fic.**

 **LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO**

En el año de 1826 en Londres Inglaterra, William Albert Andrew de 30 años y William Crockford se hicieron socios para abrir un casino, contaron con el apoyo del Duque de Wellington quien en realidad se llamaba Arthur Wellesley, dándole el nombre al casino de Crockford Club, estaba ubicado en 30 Curzon St, Londres W1J 7TN, Reino Unido. Desde que se había inaugurado el casino toda la élite de la alta sociedad británica llegaba para apostar jugosas cantidades de efectivo, los dueños de Club se estaban enriqueciendo a pasos agigantados.

Albert era novio de la hija de su socio, la chica se llamaba Fanny Crockford, todo iba viento en popa pero la llegada de cierto ministro protestante a ese mismo vecindario donde estaba ubicado el club, cambiaría la vida de todos.

Harry Ellis de 48 años de edad había sido ordenado como ministro en la Iglesia protestante de Escocia, su familia estaba compuesta por su esposa Helen Ellis de 38 y Candice White Ellis de 18 años.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso! –expresó Harry Ellis

¡Tenemos cerca a ese centro de vicio!- contestó su esposa Helen

-¡Estamos cerca de la Abadía de Westminster! – dijo Candy con emoción.

-¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!

-Si papá, estoy segura que en poco tiempo tendremos muchos feligreses-

-¡Nos hubiéramos quedado en Saint Andrews!-se quejó Helen

-Helen por favor no te quejes, nos mandaron acá porque confían en mí, no me iba a portar como Jonás y desobedecer el llamado de Dios, tenemos que rescatar a todas las almas sin Cristo que estén en esta comunidad.

Había un grupo de veinte personas hacían sus reuniones dominicales en casa de la familia O´Brien, tenían una hija llamada Paty. Ellos escribieron a la Iglesia protestante de Escocia solicitando un ministro y el sínodo eligió a Harry por su pasión en la obra misionera.

El carruaje donde iban los Ellis pasó frente al club, William Albert Andrew quien estaba saliendo miró con curiosidad el carruaje y vio a Candice cruzaron miradas los rubios, ella reaccionó y aparto la mirada, Albert sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de los O´brien.

-Ministro Harris, oramos mucho para que llegaran con bien.

-Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas Señor O´brien

-Dígame Charles, que somos hermanos en Cristo.

Se saludaron e hicieron las presentaciones entre las dos familias, serían vecinos, Paty y Candy simpatizaron en seguida. Los Ellis rentarían la casa a lado de los O´brien el propietario era William Albert Andrew, casi toda la calle le pertenecía, la casa de los O´Brien era enorme por eso cedían su salón para los servicios de la misión.

George fue el encargado de mostrar la pequeña casa.

Les mostró a los Ellis el pequeño salón.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo Harry quien nunca se quejaba de nada, a él le daba igual una casa chica o grande, lujosa o que se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, no era materialista.

-¿Cómo que es perfecto? Si el Señor Andrew va a recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por rentar la casa, tan siquiera debe de tapizar las paredes o mandarlas a lavar-dijo Helen indignada.

-Se lo comunicaré-dijo George con una sonrisa, la verdad a él también le parecía que necesitaba mantenimiento esa casa.

Stear pasó por la casa y a Paty se le iluminaron los ojos, Candy se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de su nueva amiga.

-Buenas Tardes-saludó Stear

-¡Buenas Tardes!-contestaron todos los presentes

-Soy Alistair Andrew, hermano del propietario, George puedes retirarte yo les seguiré mostrando la casa a la familia Ellis.

-Señor Stear, su hermano…

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con mi hermano George, no te preocupes.

-Me retiro, con permiso de ustedes-George hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Stear vio las condiciones de la casa y dijo: ¡Esta casa se está cayendo en pedazos! mejor iremos a la que está enfrente de la familia O´Brien, le acaban de dar mantenimiento.

-Pero ¿subirá el costo mensual de la renta?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si es un poco más elevado, pero no se preocupen eso correrá de mi cuenta-dijo Stear con una sonrisa.

Cerró esa casa y los llevó a la que había sugerido, era más espaciosa y estaba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Y bien que les parece?

-¡Nos quedamos con ella!- dijo enseguida Helen

Stear hizo el contrato, firmaron y le dieron el depósito.

Paty le dijo a Candy que se quedara con ella, quería conversar con Stear pero no era prudente que estuviera sola, los chicos Andrew no tenían buena fama, por William el hermano mayor, estaban tachados como mafiosos.

La fortuna de los Andrew era mal habida, todo empezó cuando los padres de los Andrew fallecieron, quedaron a cargo de Elroy la hermana de William Andrew, una mujer solterona de 35 años sin esposo, la única manera que ideó para mantener a sus sobrinos fue prostituyéndose tenía un hermoso aspecto pero esa vida hizo que se le vinieran los años encima, algunos de esos hombres golpeaban a los muchachos, ella era como una leona al defenderlos pero por ser mujer siempre salía dañada, precisamente la primera casa donde habían llevado a los Ellis fue donde vivieron esos años de tormento.

Luego William el mayor de los muchachos, se juntó con delincuentes, lo encarcelaron por 5 años por agredir a uno de los clientes de su tía, en la cárcel aprendió mañas de estafadores, jugadores y otros tipos de delincuentes regresó a su casa con Elroy ya enferma, sus hermanos nunca siguieron sus pasos, ellos trabajaron para la ciudad de barrenderos, uno de los clientes de Elroy les dio ese empleo y los sacó de esa mala vida pero al poco tiempo ese buen hombre falleció, por lo que Albert tomó el liderazgo de la familia, apostaba, defraudaba pero había aprendido a tapar sus huellas, en tres años logró hacer su fortuna, los hermanos de la única manera que decidieron trabajar con él, fue con la condición que ellos administrarían las propiedades que Albert había adquirido, ellos nunca se mancharon las manos de sangre, pero tenían mala reputación.

-Paty, ¡tenía deseos de verte y heme aquí!

-Yo también Stear, ella es mi nueva amiga Candice.

-Un gusto Candy.

Candy le sonrió.

-¿Vendrás el Domingo a la reunión Dominical?

-Trataré, pero ya sabes que a mi hermano le gusta ir a la Iglesia católica con su novia y nos obliga a acompañarlo.

Paty bajó el rostro con tristeza.

-Pero haré todo lo posible

Se le volvió a alumbrar el rostro a Paty.

-¿Cuándo vendrás hablar con mi padre?

-Paty, dame un poco más de tiempo, pronto podré separarme de mi hermano, ¿Tienes mis ahorros no es así?

-Si los tengo

-Eso es una garantía que voy en serio contigo.

Alistair llegó a su casa y Albert lo estaba esperando para reclamarle.

-Buenas noches

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? ¿Así que le rentaste nuestra mejor casa a esa gente?

-Esa casa estará bendecida, pues se la renté a un ministro.

-¡Pues le hubieras dado la otra casa! para que le quitara toda la inmundicia que tiene, si en realidad es efectivo el ministro.

-Hermano ¡Por favor! Esa gente es honrada

-Te quitaré el 10 por ciento de tu sueldo, para que otro día no tomes decisiones por tu cuenta, George ya tenía la orden de rentar la casa inmunda, ¡Por tu culpa quizás la tenga que derribar para construir otra! ¡No se la hemos podido rentar a nadie! Y ahora que por fin teníamos un cliente, me sales con tus tonterías.

-De una vez quiero avisarte, que el Domingo no te acompañaré a la Iglesia

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Tengo un compromiso.

-¿No será con esa mosca muerta de la O´brien?

-¿Y si así fuera, a ti qué?

-Jamás permitiré que te cases con esa chica presumida, que se cree mejor que todos.

Candy y su padre estuvieron invitando casa por casa para el servicio Dominical, los adultos no atendieron el llamado pero los jóvenes se interesaron en Candy, por lo que el Domingo estaba repleta la misión de jóvenes de 17 años en adelante, habían 60 personas.

El ministro Harry predicaba con una voz fuerte y elocuentemente:

¡Una palabra de aliento, pecador, pobre pecador perdido! Tú piensas que no debes venir a Dios porque tú eres vil. Ahora, permíteme decirte que no hay un solo santo en este lugar que no sea vil también. Si Job, e Isaías, y Pablo, todos ellos se vieron obligados a decir: "yo soy vil," oh, pobre pecador, ¿te dará vergüenza unirte a esa confesión y decir: "yo soy vil," también? Si yo me acerco a Dios en oración hoy, cuando estoy de rodillas junto a mi cama, habré venido a Dios como un pecador, vil y lleno de pecado. ¡Mi hermano pecador! ¿Quieres tener una mejor confesión que ésa? ¿Tú quieres ser mejor, no es cierto? Vamos, los santos en sí mismos no son mejores. Si la gracia divina no erradica todo pecado en el creyente, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo tú mismo? Y si Dios ama a Su pueblo mientras todavía es vil, ¿piensas tú que tu vileza le impedirá amarte? ¡No, vil pecador, ven a Jesús! ¡El más vil de los viles! Cree en Jesús, tú que eres escoria de la sociedad y la hez de las calles, yo te pido que vengas a Cristo. Cristo te ordena que creas en Él.

 _ **"No a los justos, no a los justos,  
Sino a pecadores vino a salvar Jesús."**_

Ven ahora; di: "Señor, yo soy vil; dame fe. Cristo murió por los pecadores; yo soy un pecador. Señor Jesús, rocía Tu sangre sobre mí." Te digo, pecador, de parte de Dios, que si tú confiesas tu pecado, tú encontrarás el perdón. Si ahora dices de todo corazón: "yo soy vil; lávame;" serás lavado ahora. Si el Espíritu Santo te da la capacidad de decir con todo tu corazón ahora, "Señor, yo estoy lleno de pecado:

 _ **"Tal como soy, sin ningún otro argumento  
Excepto que Tu sangre fue derramada por mí,  
Y que Tú me pides que venga a Ti,  
Oh, Cordero de Dios, yo vengo a Ti, yo vengo a Ti."**_

Tú saldrás de este lugar con todos tus pecados perdonados; y aunque tú hayas entrado a este lugar con todos los pecados que un hombre puede cometer sobre tu cabeza, tú saldrás como inocente, sí, más inocente que un bebé recién nacido. Aunque hayas entrado aquí cubierto de pecados, tú saldrás cubierto con un manto de justicia, tan blanco como son los ángeles, tan puro en lo que se refiere a la justificación. Pues "ahora," fíjate bien, "he aquí ahora el tiempo aceptable," si tú crees en Él que justifica al impío. ¡Oh!, que el Espíritu Santo te dé fe para que puedas ser salvado ahora, pues entonces serás salvo para siempre! ¡Que el Señor agregue Su bendición a este débil sermón por causa de Su nombre!

Stear fue uno de los que escuchó el mensaje, salió de ahí convertido en protestante, ese mismo día habló con los padres de Paty ellos sabían que era buen chico, El Señor O´Brien lo ayudaría a poner su panadería. Diez jóvenes de los que habían ido sólo por conocer a Candy también decidieron cambiar su modo de vivir.

En la semana siguiente esos muchachos que trabajaban para Albert como espías de otros negocios y como estafadores terminaron su relación laboral con él, el ministro Harris oraba con ellos para que encontraran un trabajo honrado, para el Domingo siguiente todos dieron su testimonio que habían encontrado un buen trabajo.

Llegó a oídos de Albert y a oídos de su socio.

-¡Y tú mismo hospedaste a ese ministro Albert!

-Suegro yo sólo busqué un cliente para esa casa, pero mi hermano le cedió mi mejor propiedad.

-¿Ahora tenemos que conseguir otros muchachos? a estos ya los habíamos adoctrinado en el negocio. Tienes que deshacerte de ese ministro y su familia.

-¡No se preocupe suegro! Idearé un plan para alejarlos de aquí!

 **Advertencia:**

 **soy 100% Albert fan por lo que de antemano saben con quien se quedará Candy**

 **Buenas noches chicas**

 **El Albert que presento aquí es un corrompido, por lo que no es recomendable que las chicas que idealizan demasiado a Albert lean el fic, pues las características con que lo pongo aquí son las peores que alguien pudiera tener. Odiaran a este Albert.**

 **En este fic no saldrá el otro galán del anime, por lo que invito a las fanáticas de ese guapote que tampoco lean el fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche Albert llegó a su casa, Stear lo esperaba para darles la noticia que se separaría de la familia para irse a vivir con los O'Brien.

-¿ Qué pasa? ¿por qué tienen todos caras largas?-preguntó Albert

Elroy contestó: Alistair tiene algo que decirnos.

\- Ya que estamos todos juntos les comunico que este sábado me casaré con Patricia O'Brien, haremos un pequeño festejo en la casa de sus padres, desde el Sábado viviré con ellos.

-¿Has enloquecido? ¿Con que la vas a mantener?

-Pondré una panadería

\- ¡Yo no te daré dinero para que la pongas! y menos para que te cases con esa...

\- ¡A Paty no la insultes! recuerda que será mi esposa, no te estoy pidiendo dinero, tengo mis ahorros.

-Stear reflexiona, eres muy joven para casarte-trataba de persuadirlo Albert.

-Amo a Paty y no quiero esperar más,

-Esta decisión la tomaste por ese ministro ¿verdad?

\- Esta decisión la tomé porque ya es tiempo que empecemos nuestras vidas juntos, deseamos formar una familia y criar a los hijos que Dios nuestro Señor nos mande.

-¿Para que vas a tener hijos? ¿Para que vengan a sufrir a este mundo tan cruel? ya se te olvidó todo lo que sufrimos nosotros.

-No se me ha olvidado.

\- Además tu panadería no funcionará, de seguro esa muchacha y tú le regalaran los panes a los pobres ambos son de corazón noble , necesitabas una mujer de carácter fuerte para que haya equilibrio en tu matrimonio.

-¡Por favor William! eres el menos indicado para hablar de relaciones, Fanny y tú son de mal carácter a cada rato andan discutiendo y eso que todavía son novios, ya me los imagino cuando se casen, te diré lo que dice la Biblia: Mejor es vivir en un rincón del terrado, que con mujer rencillosa en casa espaciosa.

-¿Piensas que es fácil mantener una familia? A los niños hay que comprarle ropa, zapatos, leche si tu esposa no puede amamantarlos, un panadero no gana lo suficiente para mantener una familia adecuadamente.

-¡Dios proveerá!

Parecía que Stear le hubiera puesto un crucifijo a Drácula en cuanto mencionó la palabra Dios, Albert se levantó y se fue al Club Crockford.

La señora Elroy expresó: Haces bien Stear, mi corazón está tranquilo, sé que es una buena muchacha, espero que William no se case con Fanny y encuentre una chica así de bondadosa como Paty.

-Tía vendrás a la misión ¿Verdad? Eres como mi madre, ¡tienes que estar presente!

-No puedo entrar a ese Santo lugar siendo así de pecadora.

-Jesucristo perdona todo pecado, no importa lo que fuiste. ¡Por favor tía tienes que estar conmigo ese día!

-Está bien hijo ¡Si estaré contigo!

-¡Gracias tía!

Archie preguntó: ¿No habrá una chica también para mí en la misión?

-Hermano, tú te gastas todo el dinero que ganas para lucir bien, te mandas hacer trajes con las mejores telas, cuando dejes de ser tan narcisista podrás casarte.

-¡Te voy a ahorcar!

Archie seguía a Stear por toda la casa y Elroy reía.

Albert se quedó toda la noche en el club, salió al siguiente día con resaca pues había tomado, vio que el ministro Harry Ellis estaba evangelizando a uno de sus empleados.

-Oiga usted, deje de distraer a mi empleado, aquí son mis terrenos, ¡ha invadido los límites del diablo!

-Buenos días soy el ministro Harry Ellis, no lo estoy distrayendo sino hablándole de la Palabra de Dios.

-¡Usted ha hecho que pierda a varios de mis muchachos!, deje de inmiscuirse y no se meta con mis empleados.

-¡Aunque me lo prohíban, no dejaré de anunciar el evangelio!

Albert se acercó al ministro y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa: ¡Váyase! Deje de venir por aquí, yo no invado con mi presencia su casa.

-No me molestaría si usted me visita, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, si no deja de venir por aquí lo echaré de la casa donde está rentando.

-¿Es usted el propietario?

-Así es.

-Entonces es el hermano de Alistair.

-Sí, soy el hermano de Stear.

-El Sábado lo casaré con Paty.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo y no sabe cuánto lo siento.

-Usted se debería de sentir feliz, Paty es una buena muchacha.

-Pues no me agrada la idea de que se case con ella.

-Debe acompañarlo, ese día será el más importante de su vida.

-¿Hace falta algo para el festejo? Aunque no me agrade la muchacha que eligió, no me gustaría que haya escasez en su boda.

-Puede ir a preguntarle a los O´brien son los que están organizando el evento, yo sólo…

Albert sacó una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro, le agarró la mano y se la entregó bruscamente al ministro.

-Déselo al suegro de Stear, dígale que es la aportación de la familia Andrew. Le advierto nuevamente estos no son lugares para que venga un ministro, quiérase un poco, hágalo por su familia y no invoque el mal sobre su casa.

Harry Ellis tragó saliva y pensó: La mirada de este hombre es la mirada del mal, ¡Señor quítame esta cobardía que me acaba de invadir!

El ministro le entregó a los O´Brien el dinero que Albert les había mandado.

-¡Esto es una bendición! Haremos un gran banquete-exclamó con alegría Daniel O´Brien.

Llegó el sábado, Albert en el último momento le llevó un traje nuevo a Stear, él se iba a casar con un saco de vestir que Archie le había prestado. Le dio los anillos de boda a Archie para que se los diera a Stear.

Albert fue por Fanny Crockford para que lo acompañara a la boda pero ella se negó.

-¡Yo no iré a ese lugar!

-Es la boda de mi hermano ¡Tienes que estar a mi lado!

-¡Ese matrimonio no es válido pues es no es por la Iglesia católica!

-También los casamientos por la Iglesia protestante son válidos. Entonces ¿me acompañarás o no?

-No iré, ya te lo dije William.

Cuando llegó Albert a la misión, Paty estaba bajando las escaleras, con un hermoso vestido de encaje blanco.

Candy tocó en el violín el Canon en re mayor de Pachelbel y su madre Helen la acompañó en el piano.

Albert nunca había escuchado esa melodía, se conmovió, miró a Candy, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la interpretaba, él se fijó en ella.

-¡Es una muchacha muy hermosa!-pensó, en ese momento la codició.

La señora Elroy vio hacia donde miraba Albert y sonrió, ella sabía la mirada que ponía cuando algo le llamaba la atención o le agradaba.

Candy abrió los ojos cuando terminó de tocar la melodía, lo primero que vio fue a Albert, ella le sonrió, y él esquivó la mirada.

-¡Parece un Ángel!-pensó Albert.

El ministro dio una pequeña reflexión y luego la liturgia nupcial, Archie le dio los anillos a Stear que Albert le había dado.

Terminó la ceremonia e invitaron a todos para que pasaran al banquete.

Los Padres de Patricia fueron a presentarse con los Andrew.

-Señor William, Señora Elroy y Archibald nosotros somos los padres de Patricia, Daniel y Marcia O´Brien.

-Esto debió ser antes que se casaran los chicos-expresó Albert.

-Sí, fue todo tan apresurado, pero todo está saliendo bien-dijo sonriente Daniel O´Brien.

Albert no perdía de vista a Candy, observó que los jóvenes estaban enloquecidos por ella, hasta vio a Archie haciendo su luchita.

Sirvieron el banquete y Albert se fue a sentar a lado de Candy.

-Hola

Candy no podía decir palabra alguna, era el mismo hombre que estaba saliendo de ese centro de vicio cuando llegaron a Londres.

-Hola- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces que viste al maligno.

-Oh por favor no diga eso. Disculpe usted soy un poco tímida.

Albert le agarró la mano, se la acarició y dijo:¡Estás sudando! ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Vi cuando tocabas el violín segura de ti misma, me gustaste.

Candy abrió los ojos al doble.

-Señor, no es correcto que me diga esas cosas sin hablar antes con mi padre.

Albert sonrió y preguntó: ¿Y quién es tu papá?

-Es el ministro Harry Ellis, el que casó a los novios.

Albert le soltó la mano a Candy.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Alistair, no puedo hablar con tu padre pues somos enemigos, yo represento el mal y el representa el bien.

Candy se asustó y él sonrió: Me gusta ver tus expresiones, nunca había visto a una virgen sonrojarse tanto.

-Con su permiso me retiro.

Candy se alejó de Albert, sentía que el corazón le latía muy de prisa, él la miraba a lo lejos y le sonreía.

Albert se acercó a Stear, le dio un papel diciéndole: esta es la reservación en el hotel Mivart's ya está pagado, para que pases unos días con tu esposa, es mi regalo de bodas.

-¡Gracias Albert! ven a saludar a Paty.

-No por favor, tanta miel me empalaga, ¿Cómo se llama la hija del ministro?

-Se llama Candice White Ellis.

-Me tengo que ir, hoy será una gran noche en el club, el duque de Wellington llevará a dos de sus amigos, estoy seguro que ganaremos mucho dinero.

Albert salió de ahí y hablo con algunos de los delincuentes cercanos al área.

-Si ven que algún hombre se acerca a Candice White Ellis, exhórtenlo para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

-Así lo haremos Señor Andrew.

 **Buenas noches chicas lindo inicio de semana**

 **¿Cual quieren para mañana Intruso II o tú completas mi vida.?**

 **Gracias por comentar el Fic.**

 **Le mando saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Rossana, Paulayjoaqui, SaiyaBra, Anita, Patty Castillo, Rixa Eve, Stormaw, Sol, Glenda, Fandcya, Josie, Liovana, Susana Rojas, Rocio CR, Anmoncer1708, Loca de amor, Chidamami, Maravilla121, mercedes, Yuleni, Alyvenus, Carolina Macias. Y las dos anónimas**


	3. Chapter 3

A Paty le tocó aventar el ramo de novia, Candy iba a pasar con las demás solteras pero el ministro Harry le agarró de la mano y le dijo: Todavía no quiero que me dejes pequeña, tenemos mucho trabajo en esta misión.

Candy se abstuvo de pasar, cuando Paty aventó el ramo le cayó a Candy sin que hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Todos los presentes aplaudieron, los muchachos la miraban sonrientes acomodándose sus trajes esperando que ella los mirara. Candy se acordó de Albert, sintió nerviosismo.

-Señor, sácamelo de la mente, no quiero pensar en él, le temo-Oraba Candy.

Stear y Paty se fueron al hotel Mivart's, era muy lujoso, sólo se hospedaban ahí los de clase alta.

Paty se sentía muy nerviosa, se puso una bata normal para dormir, su mamá no quiso explicarle nada de lo que sucedería en la noche de bodas, Stear ya tenía experiencia, pues Albert lo había obligado a ir a un prostíbulo a la edad de 17 años, había tenido suerte de no contagiarse de alguna enfermedad pues la chica con la que había estado era nueva en el lugar, Albert tenía un acuerdo con la dueña de la casa de citas, que cuando llegara alguna nueva chica se lo comunicaran para que el fuera el primero, Archie o George. Nunca les preguntaban nada a las chicas, de cómo habían llegado ahí, si las habían secuestrado, si las estaban obligando, simplemente pagaban y las tomaban.

Stear se acercó a su esposa y la besó apasionadamente.

-No temas, yo lo haré todo- fue lo único que le dijo

Fue muy noble con ella, la trató frágilmente, era un amor puro, él hubiese querido aprender junto con ella, después de terminar le pidió perdón porque no había sido la primera, Paty lo comprendió y le dijo: Lo importante es que desde ahora seré la única.

Llegó al club Crockford el Duque de Wellington con sus amigos John Moore y William Carr Beresford en su carruaje, El ministro Harry Ellis estaba en la acera frente a la entrada club y cuando vio bajar a los caballeros empezó a predicar: Entrarás a ese centro de vicio, malgastarás el dinero que puedes darle a los pobres, o con el que puedes recompensar a tus empleados, huye de ese lugar no seas necio, saldrás sin ningún quinto y puedes traer la miseria a tu familia. Albert y su suegro William Crockford lo escucharon, vieron cuando John Moore dijo: No entraré ahí, tiene razón ese predicador, mejor usaré mi dinero para algo útil. Se subió nuevamente al carruaje, el Duque de Wellington se molestó con él ministro Harry, pues era la única distracción que tenía, ya que era comandante en jefe del ejército británico.

-¡Como toleras que ese predicador venga aquí William! ¡Ya me espantó a John! Yo me venía a pasar un rato agradable con mis amigos.

William Crockford contestó: Trataremos de deshacernos de ese ministro lo más pronto posible.

-Vengo de combatir y lo que menos quiero son sermones, ya suficiente tengo con los que me da mi esposa. Si necesitan desalojarlo de alguna parte díganme, me ha molestado en gran manera.

-Nosotros lo arreglaremos.

Los caballeros entraron al Club, Albert y el ministro Harry cruzaron miradas.

Albert, fue hacia él y le dijo: ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Tú mismo te pusiste la soga al cuello! Te dije que pensaras en tu familia, no podré hacer nada para protegerlos. ¡Vete de aquí antes que arremetan contra ti!

-Aunque me cortaran la lengua, yo seguiré predicando

-¡No digas tonterías! Y lárgate

Albert silbó y llegaron cuatro hombres

-Llévenlo a su casa y no permitan que salga de ahí

Los hombres se llevaron a la fuerza al ministro, Albert lo miró preocupado.

-Dios, si amas a ese siervo tuyo protégelo del mal y que yo no sea su verdugo-pensó Albert, de pronto recordó a Candy tocando el violín. -Y también a ella aléjala de mí.

Entró Albert al Club y William Crockford le hizo señas, para que entrara a su oficina.

-¡Ese ministro nos arruinó el negocio! ¡Quiero que lo elimines!

-Te pido que lo perdones esta vez, no debes levantar tu mano contra un buen hombre, tiene esposa y una hija.

-¡Yo no voy a estar perdiendo dinero por su causa! ¿Y porque lo defiendes?

-El casó a mi hermano Stear.

-¡Tú con tus sentimentalismos! Está bien, por esta vez pasaré por alto esta afrenta, mantenlo lejos de aquí, para la próxima no te avisaré y mandaré a otro a eliminarlo.

-Yo me haré cargo

Albert respiró aliviado, de que su suegro perdonara al ministro.

Al día siguiente Albert fue a visitar a su novia.

-Nos contó mi padre que un ministro le echó a perder un negocio muy jugoso.

-Fanny no deseo hablar del casino contigo.

Llegó a oídos de Albert que Candy salía con su padre por las calles a evangelizar.

-Señor Andrew, los hombres no se le acercan a ella, sino ella se acerca a ellos.

Albert respiró hondo: Paciencia necesito paciencia con esta gente.

Le dijeron por dónde andaba, él la espiaba a lo lejos, se llenaba de celos cada vez que ella le sonreía a algún hombre y le hacía la invitación para ir a la misión.

Hubo un hombre que quiso abrazarla, Albert salió en su defensa y lo golpeó hasta tirarlo al piso.

-¡Gracias Señor Andrew!

Él la sujetó por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras a su carruaje.

-Señorita Ellis, ¡no debe salir sola y menos acercarse a los hombres!

-¡Estoy evangelizando! No salí sola, mi papá está en la siguiente calle evangelizando.

-¡Pues háblele solamente a las mujeres! Los hombres quieren otra cosa, le ponen atención no a lo que dice sino a su belleza, deje de estar tentándolos, no actúe con necedad, porque habrá uno que no se resistirá, la tomará y tendré que matarlo.

-¡Por favor no diga eso!

-Lo digo porque en realidad lo haré, usted me obligará a ello.

Candy dijo: Está bien Señor Andrew, prometo que sólo me acercaré a las mujeres.

-Dice que su padre estaba en la calle siguiente

-Si

-La llevaré con él.

Albert la observaba fijamente, sus labios, su cuello, su estilizada figura.

-No sabes cuánto te estoy deseando Candice White Ellis

Chicas la próxima semana sólo podre actualizar tres fics así que acepto sugerencias de cual urge, sólo un fic por lectora para que cuente los votos.

Gracias por sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir actualizando mis fics


	4. Chapter 4

-Señorita Ellis, estoy seguro que ningún hombre ha besado sus labios ¿O me equivoco?-preguntó Albert

-No señor Andrew, no he tenido novio formal, esas muestras de afecto sólo se dan en el matrimonio.

-Se equivoca Señorita Ellis, no hay que esperar hasta el matrimonio para poder tener esas sensaciones y placeres.

-Vaya, usted me salvó de ese hombre pero creo que corro más peligro a su lado.

-Tiene razón Señorita Ellis, deseo besarla, morder esos labios carnosos, beber su aliento.

-Candy se sonrojó y dijo: Por favor déjeme aquí.

-Si la dejaré aquí, ¡Cochero deténgase! –El cochero se detuvo-Baje señorita Ellis

Albert abrió la puerta del carruaje pero no se bajó para darle la mano, cuando Candy pasó cerca de él, Albert la agarró por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él aprisionándola quedando poca distancia entre sus rostros, él la besó a la fuerza, después de terminar la miró mofándose y ella con la biblia que tenía en la mano le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Aléjate de mí Satanás!- dijo Candy bajándose del carruaje

Albert la vio que se alejaba a toda velocidad y pensó: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que iba a sentir mucho placer al besarla!

Candy miró hacia atrás y vio que Albert ya no estaba, disminuyó su velocidad caminando despacio: Siempre soñaba que mi primer beso sería algo muy especial y este perverso me ha robado ese momento. ¡No quiero verlo nunca más!

Stear y Paty abrieron su panadería, la predicción de Albert salió cierta, el pan que les quedaba lo regalaban a los pobres, Albert a veces pasaba por ahí y negaba con la cabeza frente a Stear, después se tranquilizaba cuando lo veía sonriente enamorado de su esposa.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, Cada vez que el ministro intentaba ir por el club los hombres de Albert se lo impedían, pero de todas maneras William Crockford le tenía odio, pues los jóvenes que entraban a trabajar con ellos se salían a los pocos días cuando les predicaba Harry Ellis.

Cuando tenía ansiedad Albert de ver a Candy se quedaba afuera de la misión para contemplarla. Había dejado de ir a la casa de citas, ya no se embriagaba ni fumaba, sólo le cumplía a Fanny, estaban extrañados que no se embarazara, él sabía que tendría que cumplirle si tenían un bebé.

Esto llegó a oídos de William Crockford le puso espías a su yerno ya que hubieron varios Domingos que no acompañó a Fanny a la Iglesia, le dijeron que asistía a la misión con la señora Elroy y sus hermanos, en realidad Albert sólo lo hacía para intimidar a Candy, le gustaba ver sus expresiones cuando se le acercaba para decirle alguna majadería. El ministro Ellis toleraba a Albert en la misión por su familia solamente, también para que escuchara las predicaciones, se había propuesto evangelizarlo, todos los días oraba por Albert, pero este lo tomaba a loco sólo le interesaba molestar a Candy y espantarle los novios, nadie se podía acercar a ella pues era como si le hubiese puesto su sello.

La señora Elroy y Archie se bautizaron y dejaron de asistir a la Iglesia católica la única oveja negra que quedaba en la familia era Albert.

\- ¡Ya me colmaron la paciencia los Ellis! ¡Odio a ese ministro! Lo veo en todas partes, en los parques cuando me voy a fumar mis puros, dice que el club es un centro de vicio donde entran a embriagarse y a perder todo el dinero que deben darle a sus familias, últimamente ha bajado la membresía si esto sigue así, tendré que cerrar- se quejaba William Crockford.

-No alces tu mano contra el ministro, que ese trabajo sucio lo haga tu yerno, dale a donde más le duele a ese ministro-le aconsejó su esposa

-¿Así y que podría ser eso? Ya he mandado asaltantes a su casa, pero parece que nada lo daña, todos sus feligreses los apoyan.

-Haz que se pervierta su hija, si Candice da un mal paso, quedarán avergonzados ante su Iglesia y tendrán que abandonar el lugar.

-Yo no tengo acceso a esa muchacha.

-Pero tu yerno si, William Albert Andrew es irresistible, si el la enamora y la hace caer esa familia se irá pronto.

-¿Y Fanny? ¿Tú crees que esté de acuerdo que su novio enamore a esa muchacha?

-No se lo diremos, William te debe todo lo que es y no se negará, además eso es lo que ha querido desde que la conoció, si sabe que está avalado por ti de que la enamore lo hará.

Una noche en el Club un hombre había apostado su casa y sus pertenencias, lo perdió todo, William Crockford mandó a Albert para que lo desalojara al día siguiente.

Albert fue con un grupo de hombres, mientras lo sacaban con la policía de su lado, Candy pasaba por la casa y lo miró con desprecio a él le dolió en el alma que lo haya mirado así.

Esa noche William Crockford dialogó con Albert: William ya no soporto más a ese ministro, he decido eliminarlo, mandaré a mis hombres para que lo desaparezcan.

-Suegro por favor no haga eso, el ministro Ellis es el consejero espiritual de mi tía, ella ya no se deprime como antes, yo la he perdonado por el pasado.

-¡A mí me interesa un bledo que sea el consejero espiritual de quien sea! Yo lo quiero muerto.

-¡Pues no permitiré que hagas esa atrocidad!

-¿Me estás desafiando William? ¡recuerda que si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida seguirías siendo un delincuente de las calles!¿Quieres regresar a la cloaca de donde te saqué? En cambio conmigo tienes poder y juntos nos hemos enriquecido, no permitiré que te subleves contra mí. Antes acabaré con la raíz del problema que ha ocasionado este disgusto entre nosotros.

-Por favor te suplico que me des tiempo para alejar a los Ellis de aquí, sólo te pido dos meses.

-Tengo una idea de cómo hacer que ellos se vayan.

-Dígame, así trataré de ejecutarla para que no sufran daño.

-A ese ministro hay que darle donde más le duela.

-No entiendo que quiere decirme.

-Secuestra a su hija, véndela a la casa de citas para que la perviertan ahí, que la alcoholicen todos los días y que la prostituyan.

-¡Eso jamás lo haré! Ella es lo más puro y lo más limpio que pudiera conocer en mi vida.

-Si la deseas porque no la tomas William, así es como se irá ese ministro, si embarazas a su hija no podrán con la vergüenza y se irán lejos de aquí, el que predica tendrá una pecadora en su propia casa.

-¡Eso me parece lo más desalmado y aberrante que yo pudiera hacerle!

-¿Quieres que mande a otro para que lo haga? Por eso te pedí que dialogáramos, para que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Reconozco que eres el único que puedes enamorarla, pues estás cerca de ellos.

-Está bien yo lo haré, pero no mandes hacerle ningún daño.

-También quiero que regreses a la Iglesia con nosotros, últimamente te la pasas en esa misión, recuerda que tienes un compromiso con Fanny.

-Si suegro haré lo que usted quiera.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco por seguir este fic.**

 **Chicas quiero hacer una aclaración, no es una lucha de religiones, ni estoy poniendo mal a una, no es mi intención esa en lo absoluto, manejo esto por la época en que está ubicado el Fic, antes en el reino Unido si habían luchas entre católicos y protestantes, es más sería interesante que leyeran que en Escocia se le dio más impulso al protestantismo, si no les gusta leer historia como materia vean la película Elizabeth la reina Virgen, con Cate Blanchett de cómo llegó al poder. será interesante que se documenten, esto es sólo una historia inventada sin ánimos de faltarle el respeto a ninguna de ustedes, una persona cambia su vida no porque cambie de religión sino porqué conoce a Jesucristo y cree en Él, me inspire en** **un personaje que está en el libro de hechos de los apóstoles que también ese libro está en la Biblia católica.**

 **Creo que puse mi advertencia desde el principio, así también dije que Albert sería muy malo en esta historia.**

 **Las respeto cómo lectoras, pero creo que también puedo escribir con libertad todos tenemos derechos a expresarnos, ¿Quién le reclamó a Leo Tolstoy de que Anna Karenina se suicidara en su historia? o a William Shakespeare que se suicidaran Romeo y Julieta en su historia, u Otello matara por celos?**

 **y eso que Anna Karenina era una novela que criticaba a la sociedad de su época.**

 **pongo los ejemplos anteriores no porque me crea como ellos esas obras fueron bonitas, pero a mi gusto eso de que el fin sea trágico en las historias no me gusta, por eso siempre pongo finales felices en mis historias.**

 **yo sólo escribo por placer y no porqué quiera picarle la cresta a alguien, comprendan vivo de una manera y ciertamente eso influye en mi manera de escribir, pero en mi mente nunca ha estado molestar a nadie.**

 **Amor y paz chicas esto es sólo un Fic sólo eso un simple Fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Albert empezó a acechar a Candy, ordenó que algunos de sus hombres fingieran que le harían daño para que el quedara como héroe, ella iba caminando con Paty para hacer el pedido de harina, al paso les salieron los delincuentes.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Dos jóvenes hermosas caminando por estos lugares peligrosos, si vienen por acá ya saben a lo que se atienen.

Candy y Paty se abrazaron temerosas.

Candy dijo: ¡Por favor no nos hagan daño! ¡Aquí está el dinero que traemos! Llévenselo .

-Creo que nos servirán más ustedes ya que nos darán placer.

Ellos hicieron como que las ultrajarían, Albert intervino golpeando primero al líder, luego los otros lo rodearon y Albert fue noqueando a cada uno de ellos hasta no dejar a ninguno en pie.

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les hicieron daño?

Candy se soltó de Paty y abrazó a Albert.

-Señor Andrew, ¡Gracias por llegar a tiempo! ¡Esos hombres querían lastimarnos!

-Lo sé pequeña, por eso intervine, ¿A dónde se dirigen? las llevaré en el carruaje para que no tengan otro problema como este.

-Vamos a encargar la harina para el pan de hoy-dijo Paty.

Albert las ayudó a subir a su carruaje.

-¿Por qué no vino Stear a hacer el pedido?-preguntó Albert

-Está un poco delicado del estómago ha tenido nauseas.

-Paty, dile por favor que vaya con un médico no vaya ser algo grave, ¿Tienen para pagar la consulta?

-Todo mi capital es el que traje para comprar la harina.

Albert sacó unas monedas y se las dio a Paty.

-Si alguna vez necesitan dinero no duden en venir conmigo, Stear es mi hermano y lo amo, ciertamente soy malvado pero mi familia lo es todo para mí.

Candy sonrió al ver la acción de Albert, ella pensó que un hombre que actuaba de esa manera, no podría ser malo.

Llegaron al establecimiento donde vendían harina al mayoreo, Paty se bajó para encargarla.

-Señorita Candy para que pueda acercarme a usted de manera romántica ¿qué pasos debo de seguir?

Candy se asombró al escucharlo.

-Señor Andrew, tengo entendido que usted tiene novia.

-Tenía, Fanny se irá a Gales, he quedado liberado de ese compromiso, desde que la conocí estoy interesado por usted. Quiero saber si tengo alguna esperanza de ser aceptado.

-Señor Andrew, otras veces usted ha jugado conmigo ¿Cómo puedo saber que no lo está haciendo esta vez?

-Porque ahora estoy dispuesto a dar la cara ante sus padres y pedirles permiso para cortejarla.

Candy se emocionó ciertamente le temía un poco, pero le gustaba físicamente, a veces en su habitación se reprendía ella misma porque ya se le habían endulzado sus oídos al escuchar sus insinuaciones, a veces lo extrañaba cuando no llegaba los Domingos a la misión, desde la primera vez que lo había visto salir del club le llamó la atención su porte de caballero, su rostro perfecto y sus ojos azules que la hechizaban.

-Eso es lo único que tiene que hacer Señor Andrew, pedirle permiso a mis padres para cortejarme.

-Entonces iré esta tarde.

-Le avisaré a mi padre ¿Cómo a qué horas llegara?

-A las cinco de la tarde

Candy bajó la cabeza sonriente, Albert pensó: Eres tan inocente, siento mucho hacer esto pero no quiero que te dañen de otra manera.

Paty terminó de hacer el pedido y Albert las llevó a su casa.

-Papi

-Dime hija

-Hoy vendrá un muchacho a pedirte permiso para que pueda cortejarme.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Quién es?

-Es el señor Andrew, el hermano de Stear.

-¡Nunca le daré permiso a ese hombre, para que venga a enamorarte!

-¡Papá yo lo quiero!

-¿Cómo puedes querer a un hombre que se opone a que yo lleve el Evangelio? Muchas veces pone guardias en la casa para que no me dejen salir o manda a sus hombres a traerme a empujones además está comprometido con la hija de su socio.

-Me dijo que ya terminó su compromiso, ella se irá a Gales.

-Hija, yo quiero un buen muchacho para ti, alguien de cuna cristiana que no se haya dejado seducir por el mundo, este hombre toma, fuma, juega y aparte de eso es un fornicador. Recuerda lo que dice Corintios 6: 14 y 15 - **14** No os unáis en yugo desigual con los incrédulos; porque ¿qué compañerismo tiene la justicia con la injusticia? ¿Y qué comunión la luz con las tinieblas? **15** ¿Y qué concordia Cristo con Belial? ¿O qué parte el creyente con el incrédulo?

-Candy reflexiona, ese hombre me trata como si estuviera loco, ¡Lo detesto! ¡Lo considero mi enemigo! Si bien oramos por el en nuestro culto familiar para que algún día cambie, es solo por su familia para que tenga paz la señora Elroy, Archie y Stear, es más prefiero que te fijes en Archie en lugar de ese hombre perverso. ¡No lo recibiré en mi casa! ¡Te prohíbo que hables con él!

-Papá no me prohíbas eso, desde que lo vi me gustó.

-Desde hoy ¡no saldrás sola de la casa!

Harry se levantó de su sillón y su esposa fue tras él.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con Candy?

-¿Helen Tu tampoco te das cuenta? ¡Ese hombre quiere seducir a nuestra pequeña solo para hacerme daño!

-En lo que me fijo es que él sólo va a la misión para estar cerca de nuestra hija.

-Pero que sinvergüenza es, porque aun teniendo novia enamoraba a Candy, lo siento mucho pero le tendré que explicar a la señora Elroy que no dejaré que su sobrino entre a la misión.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo Harry? ¿Vas a prohibirle la entrada a la casa de Dios a un pecador necesitado de redención?

-¡Se lo prohibiré a mi enemigo!

-¡Pues tú mismo has predicado que debemos amar a nuestro enemigo! Dice en las escrituras Romanos 12:20 Así que, si tu enemigo tuviere hambre, dale de comer; si tuviere sed, dale de beber: que haciendo esto, ascuas de fuego amontonas sobre su cabeza. ¡William Andrew necesita que le demos de beber la leche no adulterada que es la palabra de Dios!

-Lo siento Helen, aunque me recites toda la Biblia, no dejaré que este hombre se acerque a mi hija.

Candy se quedó llorando amargamente en su habitación, se despertó a las cuatro de la tarde y de todas maneras se alistó para recibir a Albert.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y abrió Helen.

-Buenas tardes Señor Andrew.

-Buenas tardes Señora Ellis, vine a conversar con su esposo.

-Señor Andrew, mi esposo no desea recibirlo.

-Es que vengo hablarle sobre un asunto muy importante, es algo personal.

-Lo sé muchacho, ya sé de lo que se trata y él le ha prohibido a Candy que salga sola de la casa, él no quiere que sigas asistiendo a la misión.

-Entiendo señora Ellis, pero me temo que voy a desobedecer no se le puede impedir a nadie la entrada a un recinto eclesiástico.

Candy vio por su ventana que Albert se alejó de su casa, el miró hacia la ventana e hizo el ademán que le mandaba besos, ella también le mandó besos. Albert pensó: Lo prohibido sale más sabroso.

Mientras en la Mansión Crockford

-¡No me iré a Gales!-le gritó Fanny a su padre

-Si te irás por un tiempo, William y yo estamos resolviendo un asunto y es necesario que yo les proteja, cuando terminemos podrás regresar.

-No me quiero separar de William, últimamente ha estado muy distante, si me alejo de él, será difícil que lo pueda recuperar.

Esa misma tarde en el consultorio médico. -Señor Stear usted no tiene ningún padecimiento, a la única que veo diferente es a su esposa y es porque está preñada.

 **Hola Chicas gracias por apoyar este fic.**

 **Le mando saludos a Rocio CR, Sandra Casillas (hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti, me alegro que estés bien), Chidamami, Patty Castillo,** **anmoncer1708, Nica, SaiyaBra, Glenda, Maravilla121, Susana Rojas (me alegro que hayas abierto tu cuenta en fanfiction), Pathya, Liovana, Paulayjoaqui, Romis-Ardley, Rossana, Yuleni, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Magy, Nina, Peque Andrew, Rixa Eve, Anita, Sol, Fandcya, Josie, Loca de amor, Alyvenus, Gelmi Porras, Kaeden, Jane, Jahzeel, Pecas 979, Mary Andrew, Loren Rios.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los O´Brien estaban contentos por el embarazo de Paty, lo supo la señora Elroy y pensó: Una nueva generación Andrew se está levantando, espero que el mal se pierda en la generación de William y los que vengan sean bendecidos y tengan una mejor vida que nosotros.

-William ¿Ya sabes la buena?

-No tía, de lo que me enteré fue que Stear está enfermo.

-No es enfermedad hijo

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Su esposa está embarazada y por muy chistoso que suene él está padeciendo los síntomas-dijo Elroy sonriendo enternecida.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Stear? Traer a los niños a sufrir al mundo ¿En que está pensando ese muchacho? Eso no es buena noticia, a Stear con trabajo le da para vivir al día.

-Dios proveerá William, para eso tiene a su hermano mayor ¿No?

-Estamos en tiempo difíciles tía, ningún dinero da.

Pasaron los días Albert se paraba dónde sabía que pasaba Candy con su mamá, siempre se hacía ver para que ella lo tuviera presente en su mente.

La misión logró reunir 120 miembros en plena comunión por lo cual llegarían clérigos de más alto rango provenientes de Escocia para elevarla a Congregación, ya tenían visto un terreno para empezar a Construir la Iglesia ya que en la casa de los O´Brien no se daban abasto para recibir tantos miembros.

-¡Estoy tan contento Helen! En poco tiempo hemos logrado que se bauticen y hagan su profesión de fe ciento veinte miembros, también mañana compraremos el terreno para empezar a construir la Iglesia.

-Si Harry y en cuanto construyamos la Iglesia regresaremos a Escocia si Dios lo permite.

Candy estaba escuchando la conversación de sus padres y pensó: Alejarme de él, creo que moriré de amor.

William, me pediste dos meses y no has hecho nada al contrario veo que ya ni puedes estar cerca de esa muchachita, Fanny ya quiere regresar a casa-dijo William Crockford

-Deme sólo un mes más

-¿Un mes más? Esa gente comprará hoy el terreno para construir una Iglesia ¡Ese ministro no se piensa ir de aquí!

-No importa que construyan una Iglesia, usted lo que quiere es deshacerse del ministro ¿No es así?, pues yo me encargaré de eso.

Pasó una semana después de esa discusión, todos los feligreses contribuían con trabajo para limpiar el terreno y empezar con las excavaciones para poner los cimientos de la Iglesia.

La señora Elroy Andrew enfermó, todos en la Iglesia se organizaron para cuidarla.

-Harry, hoy le toca a Candy cuidar a la Señora Elroy.

-¡Mi hija no irá a esa casa del mal!

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú mismo bautizaste a los Andrew.

-Me refiero a William Andrew.

-Él ha estado pagando a la persona que cuide de su tía, la señora Elroy no quiere gente desconocida, todas nos hemos organizado para cuidarla y el Señor Andrew paga una cantidad la cual hemos usado para edificar la Iglesia-comentó Helen

-¡Hasta estoy creyendo que no debemos aceptar ese dinero!-dijo Harry sintiéndose impotente por recibir la ayuda de Albert.

-No es de William Andrew que proviene la ayuda sino de un miembro de la Iglesia que es Elroy Andrew.

-Helen, nunca habíamos estado en desacuerdo, tú te encargas de defender a esa familia, algo me dice que de ahí vendrá nuestra ruina.

-He soñado a mi hija casada con William Andrew con muchos hijos rubios alrededor de ellos, todos los que deseábamos tener nosotros.

-¡Por favor Helen! ¿Ahora tienes dones de vidente? Sabes que eso es malo.

-¡Contigo no se puede hablar Harry Ellis!

-Amor no te enojes conmigo, compréndeme, Candy es mi única hija y debo cuidarla, Dios me pedirá cuenta por ella.

-Ella tiene derecho de ser feliz-replicó Helen

-¡Pero no a lado de ese hombre!

Harry Ellis tuvo que acceder para que Candy fuera a cuidar esa noche a Elroy, el mismo la llevó a casa de los Andrew, el que abrió la puerta fue Archie.

-Ministro Ellis, pensé que hoy no vendría nadie de la Iglesia a cuidar de mi tía.

-Al parecer, en la rotación de las hermanas le toca a Candy, ¿y tu hermano? ¿Se encuentra en casa?

-No, ahora está en el Club.

El ministro respiró aliviado.

Albert esa noche se retiró temprano del club y se fue a su casa, entró a la habitación y vio a Candy, dormitando en el sillón cercano a la cama de su tía.

-Vaya esto es una agradable sorpresa, ella aquí en mi casa dormida, él se acercó, observó su pecho mientras respiraba, se inclinó a ella y le tapó la boca, para que no hiciera ruido, Candy al sentir su presencia se despertó asustada pero Albert le hizo señas para que callara, la agarró de la mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo la besó frenéticamente hasta dejarla sin aliento.

\- Señor Andrew, no es correcto que nos besemos, mi papá no quiere que esté cerca de usted.

-Ahora no veo a tu papá por aquí, no se va a enterar al menos que tú se lo digas, ¡Todos estos días sin poderme acercar a ti! No sabes cuánto he sufrido.

-¿Usted sufre por mí?

-Si Candy, quítame este sufrimiento en este momento.

Albert volvió a besarla y exploró su cuello, poco a poco le levantó la pierna y se la descubrió, Candy se quedó sin fuerzas y casi se cae, él la sostuvo y la apoyó contra la pared.

-No te caigas, quédate así mientras yo te hago mía.

-No Señor Andrew, esto no está bien, ese tipo de caricias sólo puedo darlas estando casada.

-Si claro, claro.

Entonces no regreses mañana a tu casa, sino quédate aquí, traeré a un juez que es mi amigo y nos casará.

-Señor Andrew, yo quiero que me case mi papá, no puedo hacerle esto, yo quiero salir vestida de blanco de mi casa.

-¡Oh Candy White! ¿Acaso no ves que tu padre nunca permitirá que yo te posea? Si vas hacer mía tendrá que ser así, porque él nunca nos casará.

-Aunque lo ame con toda mi alma no puedo hacerle esto a mi padre, Señor Andrew, si usted me ama dejará de ir a ese club, abandonará esa vida que lleva y después se casará conmigo.

Albert sonrió y dijo: No puedo abandonar esa vida sino muerto, no me dejaran salir de ella Candy, si quieres que muera entonces le diré a Crockford que me alejaré de él, encontraran mi cuerpo flotando en las aguas del Támesis.

-¡No eso no!- Ella lo abrazó y dijo: Después que lo encuentren a usted, me encontraran a mí.

-Candy amor mío, no es necesario nada de eso, podemos estar juntos sin necesidad de morir en el intento, la próxima vez que te toque cuidar a mi tía ya no regresarás a tu casa, sino te quedarás y te llevaré conmigo para casarnos.

-Si Señor Andrew, eso haremos.

Albert nuevamente la endulzó con sus besos, escucharon que la señora Elroy tosió, se separaron y ella se metió en la habitación. Al día siguiente el ministro Harry llegó a buscar a Candy y se tropezó con Albert en la puerta.

-Buenos días, ministro Ellis.

-Buenos días William, vine por mi hija.

-Antes de que vaya a buscarla quiero decirle que deseo visitar su casa para pedirle la mano de Candy.

-¡No te la daré!

Albert sonrió y dijo: Ahorita le traigo a su hija.

Albert fue por Candy y le comentó: Le acabo de decir a tu padre que quiero ir a tu casa para pedir tu mano y el me la negó, no nos deja otra salida, cuando vengas las próxima vez ya no te irás de mi casa sino traeré a mi amigo el juez para que nos case.

-Si William, así lo haremos.

Albert fue al club y le dijo a uno de sus hombres:

-Daniel, quiero que te consigas un traje de ministro.

-¿Y eso como para que William?

-Me casarás con Candice White Ellis.

-William ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Fingiré una boda para hacer mía a la hija del ministro y tú me ayudarás.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, ayer sábado actualicé de nueva cuenta perfectamente incompatibles y el fanfiction no reflejó la actualización, es decir la actualicé el viernes y el sábado.**

 **Pues hay dos por actualizar la dinámica será comentar este capítulo y votar por Luego llegó el amor u olvidé como amar.**

 **O si no comentan este capi quiere decir que se inclinan por El la ama, ella lo ama, ellos se aman.**


	7. Chapter 7

Candy recordaba los besos de Albert ya estaba bajo el hechizo de su amor.

-Hija ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Helen

-Nada mami, es sólo que estoy contenta por Paty, pronto será mamá, yo también quisiera tener un hijo.

El ministro Harry estaba tomando su té y casi se ahoga al escuchar a Candy.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo muchacha?

-Que me gustaría casarme y tener bebés.

-Candy, todavía no he conocido al hombre que pudiera ser el indicado para ti, quiero que tu esposo sea temeroso a Dios, trabajador, noble, leal, de buena familia, de hecho ahora que vengan los ministros de Escocia para consagrar la capilla de la Congregación, traerán a sus hijos varios de ellos están en edad casadera.

Candy hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa no te agrada la noticia?

-No es eso papá, tú sabes que me interesa el Señor Andrew.

-¡Estás loca si piensas que lo dejaré cortejarte, sácate esa idea de tu mente!

El ministro se levantó de la mesa y se fue a caminar, Candy se quedó llorando siendo consolada por su madre.

Candy fue a visitar a Paty con Helen cuando les abrieron la puerta vieron que Albert estaba conversando con Stear.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Albert se alegró al verla.

-Buenas tardes señora y señorita Ellis-Contestó Albert

-Buenas tardes William-saludó Helen

-Bueno yo estaba por irme, hermano cuando quieras regresar a tu antiguo empleo sabes que te estaré esperando.

-Gracias William, pero no pienso regresar-contestó Stear.

Albert fue hacia Candy le agarró la mano para besársela.

-Me despido Candice, espero verte muy pronto.

Ella asintió.

Stear dijo: Mi hermano vino a dejarme algo de dinero que según me mandó mi tía, no quiere que pase privaciones estoy seguro que es de su parte, se hace el insensible pero la verdad es que siempre ha cuidado de nosotros.

Candy sonrió al escucharlo.

Pasaron algunas semanas, entre todos los varones de la Iglesia habían construido una capilla con los cimientos de material pero las paredes de madera y techo de tejas, llegaron los ministros que harían la ceremonia de elevación a congregación, los hospedaron en las casas de los miembros de la misión, Harry Ellis hospedó al ministro Eddie Steven con su hijo Thomas un muchacho tres años mayor que Candy de aspecto agradable, que estaba en el seminario estudiando teología para ser ministro igual que su padre.

-Candy porque no llevas a Thomas a pasear al centro de la ciudad.

Candy pensó: Espero que William no me vea acompañada de Tom.

Mientras iban en el carruaje Tom contemplaba a Candy.

-Candy quiero decirte que eres una muchacha muy bonita.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad, Tom.

-Sabes, me quedan sólo un año para que me ordenen como ministro, pronto terminaré mis estudios de Teología.

-Me alegro por ti

-Sí, pero antes que me ordenen tengo que buscar esposa.

-Espero que no te tardes en encontrar a tu ayuda idónea-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Llegaron a la _abadía de Westminster entraron pues recibían visitantes, Candy le explicaba todo lo referente a la historia de dicha construcción, a la salida Tom le invitó a tomar té en un establecimiento cercano, Albert entró con el Señor Crockford al mismo lugar, Candy lo vio y trató de esconderse._

 _-¿Qué pasa Candy? te noto inquieta-preguntó Tom_

 _-¡Por favor no digas mi nombre luego te explico él porqué!_

 _Albert y su suegro cotejaban la lista de sus deudores, los que estaban próximos a cumplir su plazo de los pagarés que tenían en su poder._

 _Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba acompañada de un joven, se llenó de celos pero supo disimularlo delante de su suegro, no quería que la viera porque seguiría acosándolo con su promesa de perjudicar a los Ellis, Albert despidió a su suegro y se quedó ahí para observar a Candy y a su acompañante._

 _Tom decidió ir a la letrina, y Albert aprovechó para acercarse a Candy._

 _-¿Quién es ese?-reclamó Albert_

 _-Es un huésped de mi papá, hijo de uno de los ministros que vinieron a la ceremonia de consagración de la capilla._

 _-¿Por qué tienes tu que andarlo paseando? ¿Acaso estás jugando con mis sentimientos?_

 _-¡No! Jamás haría algo así, es mi deber como anfitriona ser amable con mi huésped._

 _Albert la agarró por la muñeca y la levantó, dejó dinero para que se cobraran el consumo de las dos mesas y se la llevó a rastras a su carruaje, cuando salió Tom del sanitario, no la encontró. Albert iba besándola con desesperación quería hacerla suya en ese mismo momento._

 _-¡Por favor suéltame Albert! ¡Me lastimas!_

 _-Ven a mi casa Candy y quédate conmigo definitivamente, no puedo soportar que estés con alguien más, el pensar que ese joven dormirá bajo tú mismo techo me llena de rabia, tú naciste para mí, entiende eso._

 _-Por favor tenme confianza, yo no le estoy dando ninguna esperanza a nadie sólo a ti. Regrésame por favor, debo volver con él a mi casa, si llego sola mi papá me castigará._

 _-¡Está bien pero me presentarás como tu prometido ante él!_

 _-Así lo haré_

 _Albert sacó la cabeza y dijo: Cochero regresa al mismo lugar de donde salimos, el cochero dio la vuelta y regresó, vieron que Tom estaba parado viendo a todos lados._

 _-¡Tom!- lo llamó Candy del otro lado de la calle- ¡Sube al carruaje por favor!_

 _Tom cruzó la calle, se sorprendió al ver a Albert dentro._

 _-Tom quiero presentarte a mi prometido el Señor William A. Andrew._

 _Tom se sintió desilusionado pero estrechó la mano de Albert._

 _-Soy Thomas Steven, estudiante de Teología._

 _-Ah, serás ministro como mi suegro._

 _-Así es_

 _-Pues yo me dedico a rentar las propiedades que tengo en la ciudad, cuando Candy se case conmigo no le faltará nada._

 _-Las riquezas son inciertas Señor Andrew, es mejor hacer tesoros en el cielo y no en la tierra donde los rateros minan y hurtan._

 _-Sí, pero aquí en la tierra es donde tendré a mi familia._

 _-Además estoy seguro que a Candy en lugar de riquezas le gustaría tener un hogar lleno de paz, donde reine el amor, y donde se sirva a Dios._

 _Albert frunció el ceño y contestó: Conmigo tendrá todo eso._

 _Llegaron a la casa de los Ellis, se bajaron Candy y Tom del carruaje_

 _-Tom por favor no le digas a mi padre que nos encontramos con William._

 _-¿Por qué Candy? ¿No que es tu prometido?_

 _-Somos novios pero mi papá todavía no ha dado su aprobación._

 _-Entonces no son novios Candice, es incorrecto lo que estás haciendo, no debes ser desobediente con tu padre. No quiero ser prejuicioso pero ese hombre no me agradó, hay algo en él que me hace sentir desconfianza._

 _-¡Por favor Tom! sé que acabamos de conocernos, no hagas que te odie._

 _-Está bien por esta vez no le diré nada a tu padre, pero no callaré si me vuelvo a topar con él._

 _-Gracias Tom._

 **Hola chicas no sé si actualizar mañana miércoles pues todas estarán con los tamales, si quieren que actualice díganme cuál**


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin llegó el día de la consagración de la propiedad donde habían hecho la capilla y la elevación a congregación, los ministros provenientes de Escocia usaron sus trajes de gala escoces y tocaban con las gaitas el himno de Charles Wesley Divino amor, Candy entonaba el himno, Albert estaba con la boca abierta escuchándola.

-Tiene una voz angelical, y pensar que con la misma dirá mi nombre cuando la esté amando, oh se me caerá la Iglesia encima por estos malos pensamientos-pensaba Albert.

Los ministros estaban encantados con Candy la querían para nuera, hicieron la ceremonia de consagración. Pasaron al frente al ministro Harry Ellis y a su familia él dio unas palabras de agradecimiento:

-Hermanos estoy agradecido con Dios primeramente por permitirme vivir este momento tan especial, le agradezco también por mi esposa y por mi hija estoy muy orgulloso de ella ya que siempre ha tenido una conducta irreprochable y estoy seguro que seguirá así, esta capilla no la hice yo sino la obra es de Dios a Él sea la Gloria por siempre.

Albert pensó: Oh suegro no debió de decir eso sobre Candy, pronto le daremos muchos dolores de cabeza.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, luego de eso repartieron platillos, Candy se sentó en la mesa de honor donde estaban los ministros con sus hijos.

Albert se dio cuenta que todos querían quedar bien con Candy y se molestó: ¡tengo que actuar rápidamente o el ministro Ellis es capaz de casar a Candice con algunos de estos hombres!

Terminó el convivio y Candy trató de cruzar algunas palabras con Albert.

-Ya quiero que sea el día Candy, le pedí a mi tía que le diga a tu papá que mañana te toque el turno de cuidarla.

-Estaré pendiente de eso, Albert

-¡Por favor no andes de coqueta con los hijos de los ministros! ¡No le sonrías a ninguno!

-No mi amor ¿Cómo crees?

-¡Candy! solicitamos tu presencia en la mesa, despídete del Señor Andrew-dijo el Harry Ellis.

Albert se molestó porque con eso lo estaba corriendo su suegro.

-¡Me voy Candy! date cuenta de las groserías que me hace tu papá.

-¡Perdónalo por favor!-suplicó Candy

-Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides, te espero mañana en mi casa, deseo besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento.

-Yo igual a ti, nos vemos amor.

El ministro Ellis se levantó de la mesa para despedirse de la Señora Elroy.

-¿Cómo sigue hermana Elroy?

-Muy mal, entre William y Archie me sostienen, no quise perderme el evento, Dios me dio fuerzas para poder venir, quisiera pedirle que mañana sea Candy la que vaya a mi casa a cuidarme.

-Oh Señora Elroy, los ministros se quedaran una semana más en Londres, le atenderán otras hermanas de la Iglesia, Candy es la anfitriona, si mira a la mesa verá que todos están encantados con ella.

Albert con la mirada le indicó a la señora Elroy que insistiera.

-Ella es la única que me da los medicamentos como corresponden, a las otras se les olvida los horarios.

El ministro se rascó la cabeza y comentó: Paty la esposa de Stear, es más cuidadosa que Candy, ella es la siguiente en el rol.

La señora Elroy suspiró derrotada y ya no insistió.

Cuando llegaron a su casa los Andrew, Albert arrojó un florero contra la pared del coraje que hizo.

-¡El ministro Ellis siempre llevándome la contraria!

-¿William es en serio que te casaras con Candice? Estoy muy contenta, no podrás encontrar otra mejor que ella.

-Así es tía, es por eso que debes ayudarme, tú misma has visto que el ministro me evade, no me da oportunidad para acercarme a ella, es por eso que mi amigo nos casará.

-Yo todavía pienso que no es correcto, déjame pedirle al ministro Harry la mano de Candy para ti.

-¡Tía por favor! No te metas en esto.

-¡Está bien William! no me meteré pero si llegas a herir a esa muchacha no te lo perdonaré.

Pasó la semana, Candy no pudo ir a la casa de los Andrew por atender a los ministros y a sus hijos, un día antes de despedirlos le preguntaron en la cena.

-Candice, después de conocer varios muchachos ¿Por quién se inclina su corazón? Preguntó el papá de Tom.

-Mi corazón ya tenía dueño antes que llegaran ustedes-contestó Candy

Los ministros se miraron entre ellos, Harry Ellis casi la fulmina con la mirada, ella entonces comentó: Pertenece a mi Padre celestial, por el momento quiero seguir sirviendo en la congregación, no deseo casarme todavía.

-Candy ya se le está pasando el tiempo-dijo Eddie Steven

-¿Le parezco vieja, Ministro Eddie?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo que las muchachas se casan desde los 15 años.

-Así es, pero yo quiero estar unos años más con mis padres.

Se despidieron de los ministros los cuales partieron a Escocia.

Por fin le tocó el turno a Candy para cuidar de la señora Elroy, al llegar a la casa de los Andrew, Albert la esperaba ansioso el mismo le abrió la puerta, la recibió besándola ardientemente.

-Aparté una habitación en el mismo hotel donde pasó su noche de bodas Alistair, vamos para allá.

-Albert, yo vine a cuidar a tu tía, aparte de eso no veo aquí al ministro.

-Claro, en seguida iré por él mi amor, no te impacientes.

Albert fue por Daniel su empleado del Club.

-Dime conseguiste el traje de ministro

-Si lo conseguí,

-Entonces ve por él ya que todo está dispuesto para que hoy sea mía Candice White Ellis.

 **Hola chicas le agradezco su apoyo con mis Fics, estoy estrenando uno que se llama mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo.**

 **Saludos a loca de amor (ya pronto subo olvidé como amar, tenme paciencia) Stormaw, Chidamami, Patty Castillo, Maravilla 121, Gelmi, Saiya Bra, Esther Cuba, Susana Rojas, Carolina Macias, Glanda, Romis-Ardley, Pathya, Liovana, Anmocer 1708, Yuleni, Paulayjoaqui, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia este capítulo tiene escenas de índole sexual no apta para menores.**

Señor William ¿pero que voy a decir?

-Pues busca la Biblia y lee algo referente al matrimonio.

-No tengo Biblia ¿Pero deben firmar algo ¿no?

-De eso no te preocupes una amiga que tengo en la oficina del registro civil me consiguió unos papeles, ya los rellené, firmaremos Candy y yo el documento.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la oficina del club se toparon con George.

-Ven, te necesito como mi testigo

-¿Testigo de qué?-preguntó George

-De mi matrimonio falso con Candice.

-Señor William, nos caerá una maldición si se mete con esa chica.

-¡Basta George! no seas supersticioso.

En la residencia Andrew…

-Señora Elroy, Albert ya se tardó, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, algo me dice que es mejor que me vaya-dijo Candice mientras esperaba a Albert.

-Candice mi sobrino te ama, desde que te conoció ha dejado varios vicios, tu puedes sacarlo de esa mala vida, si no lo logra contigo, no lo hará con nadie.

-Sólo está usted de su familia, deberían acompañarnos los hermanos de Albert siquiera, Archie, Stear junto con mi amiga Paty, creo que iré por ella, quiero que esté conmigo en el día más importante de mi vida.

Al abrir la puerta, Albert estaba a punto de entrar con George, Daniel, Y otros tres hombres que la harían de testigos.

-¿Dónde ibas amor?

-Voy por Paty y Stear quiero que ellos sean mis testigos.

-Precisamente pasé por ellos, pero Paty se siente indispuesta por el embarazo y Stear está cuidando de ella.

Y Archie ¿Por qué no está presente?-preguntó Candy.

-Está en una diligencia fuera de la ciudad.

-Albert me siento muy nerviosa, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día en que tus hermanos puedan acompañarnos.

-Mi amor, mis amigos dejaron de laborar para estar conmigo en este día tan dichoso para mí, sería una grosería no casarnos.

Los hombres se sintieron culpables, no querían perjudicar a Candy. Cuando entraron al salón la señora Elroy reconoció a todos incluyendo al que iba disfrazado de ministro y se dio cuenta que era un engaño.

-William, necesito que hablemos-Dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Será después que termine la ceremonia-respondió Albert temeroso de que su tía le arruinara él teatrito.

-¡Será ahora, ven al comedor!

Albert fue con su tía

-¡Esto un engaño!, ¿quieres burlarte de esa muchacha? Pensé que habías cambiado.

-Todo esto es parte de un plan hecho por mi suegro para deshacerse del ministro, en un principio quería matarlo, he hecho todo lo que he podido para impedirlo, sin duda alguna ahora que tome a Candice por mi mujer, el se irá con su familia.

-Incluyendo a Candy-dijo la señora Elroy.

-Prefiero alejaría de aquí, así no sufre peligro, su destino era acabar en un burdel para ser prostituida.

-Y tú la a salvaras, burlándote de ella.

-Así tiene que ser tía.

-Yo no seré testigo de este engaño, llévame a mi recámara-ordenó la señora Elroy.

-Si no estás presente ella sospechará.

La señora Elroy fue testigo del engaño, Albert en lo único que pensaba era que estaba a unos cuantas horas para hacer suya a Candy, es lo que había estado esperando desde que la vio por primera vez.

Improvisaron un púlpito usando una mesa, el ministro falso leyó una parte de la Biblia hizo que firmaran el documento los rubios y los testigos falsos.

Después de eso les aplaudieron y dijeron: Beso, beso, beso

Albert la tomó sediento de saborear su aliento, después que terminó de besarla dijo: Díganle a Crockford que su encargo fue cumplido, también que me acabó de casar y estaré una semana completa en mi Luna de miel.

-Se lo diremos Señor Andrew-dijeron los hombres perversos.

-Tía, danos tu bendición, antes que partamos al hotel-pidió Albert

La señora Elroy no podía creer que Albert fuera tan cínico de pedirle la bendición, sin embargo deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que su sobrino fuera feliz con Candy.

Antes de ir al hotel Albert y Candy fueron a comer en un restaurante.

Desde el momento que entraron a la habitación, Albert se sentía excitado por fin estaba a solas con ella, no la dejaría escapar por fin sería suya.

-Candy encargué ropa para ti, en la maleta que está encima de la cama la encontrarás. Puedes usar el baño para prepararte.

Albert estaba al acecho se escuchaba su respiración profunda su miembro ya estaba erecto, esperando a que Candy saliera lista.

-Debo calmarme, tengo que ser delicado con ella, aunque me duele ya quiero tener alivio, Candy estás a unos cuantos minutos de ser mía-pensaba Albert.

-Albert había comprado para Candy un camisón de una tela muy suave que le habían llevado de Francia.

Ella se duchó, se perfumó para el encuentro con su amado.

Albert se había quitado la camisa, el pantalón, se quedó en interiores, en cuanto Candy salió del baño el fue alcanzarla, se puso atrás de ella, retiró el cabello de sus hombros para besarlos, Candy al sentir el contacto de sus labios se estremeció, Albert besó su cuello, ella se apoyó en su cuerpo él la acarició, metió su mano para descubrir sus senos ella sintió su erección y se zafó de él.

-Albert estoy un poco nerviosa, mis padres a esta hora de seguro que ya fueron a buscarme a tu casa.

-Ahorita no pienses en eso y entrégate a mí, recuerda que soy tu esposo ahora.

Se acercó a ella y la llevó en sus brazos a la cama, la acostó con delicadeza, la besó apasionadamente, se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas, el empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos, le alzó el camisón dejando sus piernas descubiertas, cuando intentó bajarle la ropa interior Candy se aferró y no dejaba que Albert se la bajara el entonces acarició sus piernas Albert sintió su aroma de mujer y se enloqueció por completo de nuevo intentó bajarle la ropa interior y ella le retiró las manos.

-Candy, déjame desnudarte

-Siento que algo está mal

-¡Claro que algo está mal!, quiero ver tu desnudez y no te dejas bajar la ropa interior, estoy ardiendo de deseo.

Albert estoy preocupa…

El regresó para estar a la par con ella, la besó con desesperación, Albert ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, invadió su boca con su lengua logrando estimular a Candy para que humedeciera, metió su mano debajo de su ropa íntima, Candy le agarraba la mano para que no avanzará.

Mi pequeña que hermosa estás, tu piel es tan Blanca que deseo recorrerla con mis besos- Lo dijo con una voz seductora que Candy no siguió forcejeando con el.

Quiero descubrir tu vientre que es parecido al marfil, tu cuerpo es hermoso, lo besaré todo, déjame bajar poco a poco nena- decía- Albert logró desnudarla y se hundió en su zona íntima, él también se desnudó

-No Albert, ¿cómo me vas a besar ahí?

-Ya no te pertenece más a ti, ahora es mío, somos esposos y todo está permitido en la intimidad, no temas preciosa-la convencía con sus palabras.

Albert la acarició con su lengua haciendo que Candy sintiera mucho placer, el sabía que ya la había desarmado y que no se opondría más, Candy estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando el sintió que movió su cadera, decidió posicionarse pues sabía que estaba lista para recibirlo, y con su miembro acarició su entrada, Candy ya no estaba lúcida, sólo quería sentir alivio, el empezó a penetrarla.

-Albert, me está doliendo por favor saca lo que estás metiendo-le dijo.

-él acarició su clítoris y ella se movió hacia el.

-¡No puedo más Candy!- fue lo último que dijo, la jaló hacia el y la penetró.

-Albert, ¡me duele!

-Ten calma pequeña, prometo que pronto pasará, que estrecha estás- el hizo movimientos rítmicos, ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda cosa que excitaba más Albert, Candy poco a poco se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de ella, el placer la embargó en todo su ser, después de unos minutos el sintió las contracciones vaginales de Candy, como apretaba su miembro, sabía que ella había llegado, Albert pudo ocuparse de él, saciándose del cuerpo de Candy, hasta que se vació en ella.

Él se dejó caer sin fuerzas a su lado, la besó lentamente, y se quedó en su pecho, ella acariciaba su cabello.

Albert pensó: ¡Esto es amor! Nunca antes me había sentido tan pleno, ¿Qué haré ahora? Temo perderla, su padre estará enfadado, le dirá a Candy que todo fue un engaño y ella querrá huir de mí, tengo que moverme, vender todas mis propiedades en Londres a escondidas de mi suegro e irme con ella.

-¿Qué piensas Albert?

-En que te amo y que temo perderte.

-No me perderás, como dijo el ministro, sólo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos.

Mientras en la casa Andrew.

-Señora Elroy, vine por mi hija-dijo el ministro Harry Ellis.

-Ministro, yo siento mucho lo que tengo que decirle, pero Candice se fue con mi sobrino.

-¿A dónde? ¿A qué horas regresará?-preguntó extrañado

-Hoy no regresará, sino dentro de una semana.

-¡Pero que está diciendo! Yo no le di permiso a que Candy se fuera a ningún lado y menos con el perverso de su sobrino.

-A lo que me refiero es que Candice se convirtió en la mujer de William.

El ministro Harry agarró por los brazos a la señora Elroy y la sacudió con fuerzas diciendo: ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde se la llevo ese malnacido de su sobrino? Vieja alcahueta, yo confié en usted, ¿Y así es como me paga?

Stear y George llegaron a tiempo de que él ministro cometiera una locura cegado por la ira y entre los dos lo sometieron.

-¡Mi tía no tiene la culpa! ¡Mi hermano es el culpable! Ministro, recuerde que debe perdonar al que lo ofende-decía Archie.

-¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra! Sabía que él traería la deshonra a mi casa -dijo el ministro

El ministro Harry fue a su casa para buscar un cuchillo.

-Harry ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué agarras ese cuchillo?-preguntó Helen.

-¡Voy a matar a William Albert Andrew!.

Mientras tanto en el Club de Crockford, el suegro de Albert se reía y decía: ¡Quiero ver la reacción del ministro! Veré si practicará lo que predica de perdonar a su enemigo.-ja,ja,ja

Hola chicas les agradezco por seguir este Fic a **Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Rossana, Paulayjoaqui, SaiyaBra, Patty Castillo, Rixa Eve, Stormaw, Sol, Glenda, Fandcya, Liovana, Susana Rojas, Rocio CR, Anmoncer1708, Loca de amor, Chidamami, Maravilla121, mercedes, Yuleni, Alyvenus, Carolina Macias, Mary silenciosa, Sayuri 1707, Jane (Yagui), Loca de amor, Hanir,** **Gelmi, Esther Cuba, RomIs-Ardley, Pathya.**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué te hizo William, para que quieras matarlo?-preguntó Helen

-Dirás que nos hizo, ¡mancilló a Candy y se la llevó con él!

-No Harry, eso no puede ser ¿Quién te dijo semejante atrocidad?

-La alcahueta de Elroy Andrew.

-Harry te desconozco, tú llamando por sobrenombres a las personas.

-¿Cómo quieres que actúe si se han robado lo más valioso que poseemos? todavía estoy en la carne Helen y puedo airarme.

-Pero en la Biblia dice airaos pero no pequéis-

-¿Qué corre por tus venas Helen? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que conlleva que nuestra hija haya fornicado? tendré que dejar mi ministerio porque ¿con que autoridad voy a predicar que los pecadores se arrepientan si yo mismo no pude gobernar mi propia casa? tendremos que irnos de aquí, después que en poco tiempo logramos levantar la Iglesia, no cabe duda que es cierto lo que dice la palabra de Dios, Sed sobrios, y velad; porque vuestro adversario el diablo, como león rugiente, anda alrededor buscando a quien devorar **. Nosotros** descuidamos a nuestra hija, William Andrew representaba al maligno acechaba a Candy y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la pervirtió.

-No puedo creer que nuestra hija nos hiciera esto, después de los principios y valores con que la educamos siendo de cuna cristiana se ha dejado seducir por ese hombre, Harry debemos rescatarla y no dejar que su alma se pierda, es de humanos equivocarse, por su inexperiencia cayó pero nosotros debemos ayudarla.

\- No podré verla a la cara Helen, Candy me ha decepcionado, mi pequeña me ha roto el corazón, algún día la perdonaré, pero ahora quisiera encontrarla y darle un buen castigo. Iré a buscar a ese malnacido de Andrew y le diré que me regrese a mi hija.

El ministro fue al Club Crockford para esperar a Albert y enfrentarse con él, Harry Ellis era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, para su edad estaba fuerte y de buen parecer, si se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno posiblemente ganaría, por eso Albert siempre mandaba a sus hombres para someterlo, hasta ese momento había sido pacífico, ¿Pero de qué manera puede actuar un hombre para defender su honor?

-William Crockford, vio al ministro haciendo guardia frente al Club, se acercó para mofarse de él.

-Ministro ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Estos no son lugares para que ande rondando un hombre de Dios.

-Estoy esperando William Albert Andrew

\- Mi yerno no vendrá hoy, se quedó fornicando con una mujerzuela que se encontró por ahí , me pidió una semana de permiso porqué quiere experimentar todas las posiciones con ella, para William esa clase de mujeres son desechables, me dijo que después que la use me la cederá a mi.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡mi hija no es ninguna mujerzuela, quizás a la que encontró fue a tu hija! ¡tu hija es la que lleva años fornicando con él sin estar casada! ¡Qué clase de padre perverso eres que permite que mancillen a tu hija en tus narices! Cómo vives en pecado ya tu cerebro no te permite diferenciar lo malo de lo bueno, yo obligaré a William que le cumpla a mi hija.

El ministro tenía agarrado a Crockford por el cuello, quien era un hombre bajito, los hombres de Crockford forcejearon con Harry para que lo pudieran liberar.

Lo sometieron entre cuatro, Crockford se acomodó el saco y dijo: Crees que William es tu enemigo ¿No es así? Pues te equivocas, mi yerno siempre te ha protegido, varias veces mandé a matarte pero él lo impedía ordenando a sus hombres que te alejaran de aquí, hice un plan para que tu hija acabara en un prostíbulo pero él me lo volvió a impedir, entonces le propuse que la pervirtiera que de seguro eso te dolería en lo más profundo y veo que resultó, tu hija no pudo resistirse al poder de seducción de William. Yo soy tu enemigo Harry Ellis y te advierto que si no te largas lo más pronto posible sin ninguna contemplación te mandaré a matar junto con tu familia, ¡ya me tienes harto!, ¡Llévenselo ya saben qué hacer con él! y William no se casará con tu hija, porque ya está comprometido con la mía.

Los hombres se llevaron a Harry Ellis a una calle desierta con un palo empezaron a golpearlo, antes que le hicieran más daño fueron sorprendidos por tres policías que hacían sus rondas, ellos lo dejaron en el piso y salieron huyendo, los policías se acercaron a él y lo reconocieron rápidamente, lo ayudaron a levantarse y se lo llevaron a su casa

Helen abrió la puerta y vio a su esposo golpeado.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasó?

-Señora a su esposo lo golpearon unos hombres, no vimos quienes eran.

-Gracias por traerlo a casa.

La ayudaron a llevarlo hasta su recamara, Helen los despidió agradeciendo su oportuna ayuda, regresó a lado de su esposo y el empezó a decir:

-Todo fue un macabro plan de William Crockford, me amenazó que si no nos vamos, nos mandará a matar.

-Harry, no podemos irnos sin Candy.

-Lo sé, mañana mismo escribiré una carta de que envíen al reverendo Stevens para que se quede a cargo de la Iglesia, nosotros oraremos para que Candy se entere de alguna manera de la verdad.

Al día siguiente Helen llevó la carta a la oficina postal dirigida a la Iglesia Escocesa.

Pasaron cuatro días, Albert se sentía contento de tener a Candy entre sus brazos, lo embargaba el temor de que la alejaran de él.

-Mi amor, tengo que salir unas horas para darle algunas instrucciones a George y a Archie. No quiero que le abras a nadie, ni que salgas a ninguna parte ¿Me has escuchado?

-Sí, pero quisiera ir a ver a mis padres, quiero decirles que me casé contigo, que todo lo hice correctamente.

-Ahora han de estar molestos, por favor obedéceme Candy, debes estar sujeta a mí, recuerda que eres mi esposa.

-Está bien Señor Andrew le obedeceré pero no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Albert la besó para despedirse de ella.

Albert llegó a su casa y encontró a George y a Archie Almorzando junto con la señora Elroy.

-William vino a buscarte Harry Ellis, el ministro se enloqueció al enterarse que Candy se fue contigo-dijo Elroy.

-Señor William, el ministro se enfrentó a su suegro y lo mandaron a golpear, pero al parecer no le hicieron mucho daño porque lo hemos visto caminando en las calles apresuradamente.

-Miren ya es tiempo que salgamos todos de esta vida, me he dado cuenta que amo profundamente a Candy y para estar con ella, tengo que irme de Londres, díganme de una vez si se irán conmigo.

-¡Yo si me iré contigo! hermano-respondió Archie.

George contestó: Tú sabes que aunque no nos una la sangre, tú y yo somos hermanos, soy leal a ti, y también te seguiré.

-Tía ¿te vendrás conmigo?

-Si hijo me iré con Candy y contigo hacia una nueva vida.

-Tendremos que hacer todo con cautela, para que Crockford no nos descubra.

-Archie empezarás a vender mis propiedades y a ofrecerles a mis deudores que salden su cuenta pagándome solamente la mitad.

George, te encargarás de buscar los medios para irnos lo más pronto posible, nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos, tenemos que decirle a Stear también, ya que quizás corra peligro si se queda en Londres.

Tocaron a la puerta en eso salió Albert y se encontró cara a cara con su suegro y con su prometida.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana,**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola William vine en buen momento, te traje a Fanny tu prometida, ya es tiempo que fijemos la fecha de la boda entre ustedes.

-Señor Crockford , les invito a que pasen.

Fanny quiso darle un beso a Albert pero este retrocedió un poco le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-Ya no puedo besar a nadie más, no después de tenerla a ella-pensó Albert

La señora Elroy fue al salón junto con George y Archie.

-William Crockford ¿Usted aquí?

-Elroy, vine a fijar la fecha de la boda entre Fanny y William.

Albert no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, pero si lo hacía de pronto William Crockford se vengaría de él.

-Señor Crockford al hacer el papeleo para lo que usted me indicó, descubrieron en el registro civil que mi nombre está mal escrito tardarán algunas semanas para que lo corrijan. Después que me den mi registro correcto podremos fijar la fecha.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar rápidamente, iremos con el Duque de Wellington para que aligere las cosas.

-Precisamente hoy me he dedicado a eso, ya empecé el trámite, que bueno que me recordó al Duque de Wellington, hoy mismo iré a verlo.

-Ya bota a esa mujer para que se largue con su familia, sólo por ella no se han ido.

-Claro, lo haré en seguida.

-Te espero hoy en el club.

-Si por supuesto, ahí estaré.

-Vamos Fanny, dejemos que William se encargue de todo.

Fanny se acercó para besarlo pero el ladeo la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

Después que se fueron los Crockford Albert dijo:

Archie quiero que vayas por Candy y la traigas aquí, George tu ve por los papeles de la boda y alcánzame en la oficina del primer ministro, iré hablar con Arthur Wellesley El Duque de Willington para que me haga válido el matrimonio con Candy.

-William, pero si haces eso tu suegro te matará.

-Le diremos que tú lo llevaste por error ante un juez.

-William, con eso me matará a mí.

-No porque sólo obedeces mis órdenes.

-Muévanse ya.

Albert fue a la oficina del primer ministro lo hicieron esperar unas horas, George lo alcanzó y le entregó los papeles.

-William Albert Andrew, ¿Tú por aquí? ¿Que se le ofrece a Crockford?

-En realidad vine por un asunto personal.

-Oh me intrigas, tú sólo vives para hacer el trabajo sucio de Crockford, dime que quieres.

-Necesito tu ayuda Arthur, me he enamorado perdidamente de una chica y la engañé con un matrimonio falso pero ahora quiero que sea validado por un juez.

-Si haces eso te estarás poniendo la soga al cuello con Crockford, te aprecio mucho como para que te encontremos flotando en el rio.

-Ella si podría darme descendencia, sabes que Fanny quedó estéril cuando le sacaron a tu hijo.

-Basta Andrew, no quiero que hablemos de eso, tienes razón tú has tapado mi pecado, haciéndote novio de ella. Dame esos papeles te los firmaré para que pases directo con el juez, por favor sigue guardando silencio, no quiero que mi familia se entere.

-Por mí no se enteraran.

Albert salió rápidamente de ahí para ir a la oficina del Juez pero la encontró cerrada.

-¡No puede ser posible!

-Candy tienes que acompañarme, mi hermano me ha mandado a buscarte-dijo Archie

-Pero él me dijo que no saliera de aquí.

-Se encontró a Crockford, es por eso que cambiaron los planes, confía en mí, yo nunca te dañaría-

Albert se tropezó con el ministro Harry Ellis.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija desgraciado! sé que simulaste un matrimonio, te burlaste de ella, mancillaste su virtud.

-Lo estoy validando para que sea legítimo, Candy ha sido mí mujer y no la dejaré ir, ahora ella me pertenece.

El ministro le dio un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al piso, todos los transeúntes se quedaron atónitos.

-¿No es ese el ministro Harry Ellis? ¿No es el que predica que amemos a nuestro prójimo?-murmuraban.

Albert se levantó y Harry Ellis dijo: No me iré de Londres sin mi hija.

-Olvídese de ella, ahora yo la cuidaré.

-Si todavía tienes algo de decencia tráela de vuelta a casa, la Biblia ordena:

 **14** No os unáis en yugo desigual con los incrédulos; porque ¿qué compañerismo tiene la justicia con la injusticia? ¿Y qué comunión la luz con las tinieblas?

 **15** ¿Y qué concordia Cristo con Belial? ¿O qué parte el creyente con el incrédulo?

Sedujiste a mi hija pero todavía puedo rescatar su alma, tú ya no tienes remedio, déjala ir.

-Si pero eso ya no aplica en nuestro caso, Candy se unió a mí, hemos sido una sola carne, Usted me reprende con la Biblia pues yo también la he leído y sé que en primera de Corintios 7: 13,14 y 16 dice : **13** Y si una mujer tiene marido que no sea creyente, y él consiente en vivir con ella, no lo abandone.

 **14** Porque el marido incrédulo es santificado en la mujer, y la mujer incrédula en el marido; pues de otra manera vuestros hijos serían inmundos, mientras que ahora son santos.

 **16** Porque ¿qué sabes tú, oh mujer, si quizá harás salvo a tu marido? ¿O qué sabes tú, oh marido, si quizá harás salva a tu mujer? –dijo Albert

-Si tienes razón, Belial también sabe de Biblia pues tentó a Jesús-contestó Harry.

-¡Por favor suegro no me siga atacando! Mejor rece por mi para que pueda escapar de Crockford a lado de Candy, amo a su hija Harry Ellis, y no la dejaré ir, mis hijos serán sus nietos. Ahora tengo que irme, debo presentarme en el club, Candy está en mi casa, si quiere verla vaya pero si se la lleva créame que la encontraré.

-No la iré a ver a esa casa, oraré para que ella venga a mí- dijo Harry Ellis.

Albert estuvo esa noche en el club, cuando tuvo oportunidad se salió para ir a lado de Candy.

Ella estaba dormida, la habían llevado a la habitación de Albert.

-Pequeña, ya vine

Candy por inercia lo agarró de almohada.

-Despierta, tengo ganas de amarte.

-Tengo sueño Albert.

Entonces préstamelo yo lo haré todo.

Él le bajó la ropa interior y se acomodó en ella, sabía que se despertaría. Candy abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Te amo Albert-

-Yo a ti, pequeña.

Al día siguiente Albert salió temprano a la oficina del Juez, le entregó los papeles y este vio la firma del primer ministro.

-Le pondré el sello y mi firma y será legítimo el matrimonio.

-Si eso es lo que quiero.

Candy y Albert quedaron legítimamente casados.

Llegó Fanny Crockford a visitar a Albert la que abrió fue Candy y quedaron frente a frente.

Hola chicas les agradezco por seguir este Fic saludos a Nathy Eli, **Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Rossana, Paulayjoaqui, SaiyaBra, Patty Castillo, Rixa Eve, Stormaw, Sol, Glenda, Fandcya, Liovana,** **Rocio CR, Anmoncer1708, Loca de amor, Chidamami, Maravilla121, mercedes, Yuleni, Alyvenus, Carolina Macias, Mary silenciosa, Sayuri 1707, Jane (Yagui), Loca de amor, Hanir,** **Gelmi, Esther Cuba, Isasi (Romis), Pathya.**


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Sabes quién soy?-preguntó Fanny Crockford

-Sí, la ex novia de Albert.

-¿Ex? Soy la prometida de William.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero Albert y yo nos casamos.

-ja,ja,ja, ¿Casarse? No me hagas reír. William no se casó contigo, sólo fingió la boda para molestar a tu padre que desde que llegó ha sido un estorbo para los intereses del club, todo fue un plan de mi padre que William llevó acabo para que se vayan de Londres. Es más puedes preguntarle a tu padre, él ya está enterado, está preparando todo para irse de Londres pues su dulce hija lo ha deshonrado.

-¡Eso es mentira! Albert y yo nos casamos, un ministro vino y presidió la ceremonia, fue muy íntima pero fue real.

-¿Ministro dices? ¿No será aquel que está manejando mi carruaje? Se llama Daniel y trabaja para mí padre en el Club.

Candy lo miró y Daniel la saludó agarrándose el sombrero.

-¡Eres una mujerzuela! Te has acostado con un hombre que ya estaba comprometido, por eso no te tengo compasión. ¡Ya lárgate de esta casa! quizás le gustaste tanto a William que quiere tenerte unos días más como su amante.

A Candy se le salieron las lágrimas, la señora Elroy se acercó.

-Fanny ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy miró a la señora Elroy y le preguntó: ¿Es cierto que Albert me engañó con un matrimonio falso?

-Candy, debes esperar a William, él te explicará todo.

-¿Me engañó o no?

-Candice, por favor él está arreglando todo para que lo hagan válido, él te ama realmente, quizás al principio sus intenciones no fueron buenas pero todo ha cambiado.

Fanny abrió los ojos al doble, pues sabía que desde que Candy había llegado a Londres, Albert ya no quería estar con ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted no me advirtiera? ¿Por qué dejó que su sobrino me hiciera esta maldad?

-Candy yo…

Candy salió corriendo, iba por las calles llorando, llegó a su casa y encontró a su papá subiendo algunas cosas en la carreta.

Helen en cuanto vio a Candy dijo:

-¡Hija has vuelto!

El ministro se dio la vuelta y miró a Candy, pensó: ¡Gracias Dios mío! Escuchaste nuestros ruegos.

-¡Papá, mamá perdónenme! Yo creí que me estaba casando, pero todo resultó ser un engaño.

El ministro Harry Ellis comentó: No toda la culpa la tiene el muchacho ya que fue influenciado por su suegro William Crockford, planearon venderte a un burdel, pero pensaron que lo que más me dolería sería tu deshonra, Andrew fue el ejecutor de ese plan macabro, pero el perverso que ideó todo fue Crockford.

Candy respondió: Ambos son perversos, uno por planearlo y el otro por llevarlo a cabo, por favor Padre perdóname, no tengo a donde ir, no regresaré con William pues no quiero vivir en pecado y tampoco creo que pueda perdonarlo.

Helen respondió: Claro que te perdonamos, eres nuestra única hija, desde que supimos lo que hicieron contigo, hemos estado orando por tu alma, nosotros partiremos hacia América, como ves sólo llevamos nuestro equipaje, la Iglesia de Escocia convenció a tu padre de seguir en el ministerio, pues dicen que fuiste tú la que pecaste.

Harry comentó: Me han mandado dinero para que me vaya con tu madre de misionero, nos estableceremos allá, si quieres ir con nosotros, te recibimos con la condición que de ahora en adelante seguirás nuestras reglas .

-Si padre, seré obediente.

Harry y Helen abrazaron a Candy y los tres lloraron.

-Eres como el hijo prodigo que vuelve a casa después de estar perdido, hay fiesta en el cielo porque te has arrepentido-comentó Harry Ellis.

Candy se subió al carruaje con sus padres, los tres iban con los ojos llorosos pues se estaban alejando más y más de la Iglesia que amaban, el que seguiría con la misión sería el reverendo Steven y su familia.

-Nunca más podré verte Albert, me duele tanto esta partida, pero es mejor así, porque si te veía a la cara te iba a odiar por lo que me hiciste-pensó Candy.

Albert llegó contento a su casa, La señora Elroy estaba inconsolable, Archie trataba de animarla.

-¿Qué te pasa tía? ¿Dónde está Candy? Quiero abrazar a mi esposa, Ya estamos legalmente casados-dijo Albert enseñando el documento.

-Hijo has venido demasiado tarde, Candy se ha ido, Fanny vino y le contó lo del matrimonio falso.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no la retuviste? La hubieras encerrado.

Candy salió corriendo, no me dio tiempo de nada y tampoco hubiera tenido la fuerza para someterla.

-Acompáñame Archie vamos por ella a la casa del ministro, de seguro mi suegro arremeterá contra mí, mientras lo someto, tu agarraras a Candy y la subirás al carruaje.

-Hijo así no se hacen las cosas, debes hablar con él civilizadamente.

-Ya traté de hablar civilizadamente con él, me golpeó y me llamó belzebú. Candy ahora es mi esposa y no me importa que no quiera venir conmigo, yo la traeré de regreso.

Mientras iban en el camino Albert tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantaba, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Candy, temía que lo rechazara- Ella me perdonará, me tiene que perdonar, ahora que soy su esposo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Ellis vieron que estaba cerrada.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Los muebles están aquí.

Albert alzó la mirada y vio que Stear y Paty lo observaban.

-Stear y su esposa han de saber dónde fueron, vamos para allá-indicó Albert

Stear estaba molesto con su hermano en cuanto estuvo cerca de él, le aventó un puñetazo.

-¡Miserable perverso! ¿Cómo te atreviste a deshonrar a la hija del ministro!

-Stear, ¿Dónde están los Ellis?

-No te diré nada, tú y yo hemos dejado de ser hermanos.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ciertamente había sido falso el matrimonio pero ya lo validé con la ayuda del primer ministro, Candy y yo somos esposos legalmente.

-Pues por ese engaño la has perdido, ellos se han ido de Londres.

Albert agarró a Stear por el cuello y dijo: hacia donde se dirigen, tengo que ir tras ellos.

-No te lo diré, yo nunca vi bien que enamoraras a la hija del ministro, la arrastrarías a la vida que llevas y se perdería.

-Stear no me puedes hacer esto, yo la amo, he decidido cambiar por ella, venderé todas mis posesiones y me iré lejos de Crockford, creo que todos se tendrán que ir conmigo para que estemos a salvo de él.

-Hasta a mi esposa y a mí nos has embarrado de fango.

Paty vio desesperado a Albert y comentó: ¿Usted realmente la ama no es así?

-Si Paty, con toda el alma.

-Están partiendo hacia América.

-¡No puede ser! Vamos Archie, quizás el barco todavía no ha zarpado.

Candy miraba a la gente que despedía a sus seres queridos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-Albert- decía entre suspiros- te amo Albert.

El barco zarpó, Albert bajó corriendo del carruaje.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy miró hacia el muelle y veía como su imagen iba desapareciendo mientras se alejaban.

-¿Qué haré sin ella?

-Hermano mientras hay vida hay esperanzas, todo sucede por un propósito perfecto de Dios, ahora que nos quedamos, podemos vender las propiedades sin presiones, por el momento Candy está a salvo de tu suegro, honestamente creo que es mejor así.

-Sí papá, la señora Elroy dijo que William estaba validando el matrimonio.

-Espero que no lo haya logrado, si lo hizo lo mataré.

-¿ Y me quedaré sin marido? Si lo hizo mejor cásame con su hermano Archivald.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, ya el sábado es noche buena, me emocionan estas fechas, en realidad deseo que la pasen bien. Ya sé como les puedo avisar cuando no pueda actualizar, escribiré un review en la última historia que actualice, así lo podrán checar para que no esperen esa noche actualización.**

 **Azukrita todavía sigue pendiente tu petición, lo que pasa es que el Lemon me cuesta trabajo para escribirlo jajajaj, pero no pasa de esta semana.**

saludos a Nathy Eli, **Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Rossana, Paulayjoaqui, SaiyaBra, Patty Castillo, Rixa Eve, Stormaw, Sol, Glenda, Fandcya, Liovana,** **Rocio CR, Anmoncer1708, Loca de amor, Chidamami, Maravilla121, mercedes, Yuleni, Alyvenus, Carolina Macias, Mary silenciosa, Sayuri 1707, Jane (Yagui), Loca de amor, Hanir,Gelmi, Esther Cuba, Isasi (Romis), Pathya.**


	13. Chapter 13

Albert estaba quebrantado, la mujer que amaba se alejaba de él.

-Hermano, tenemos que movilizarnos, ya tu suegro William Crockford ha de estar enterado que tu matrimonio con Candice es legal.

Ellos voltearon y detrás estaban unos hombres que trabajaban para Crockford, cuando se sintieron descubiertos los sometieron.

-Andrew, tenemos órdenes de llevarte al club, no te opongas o nos veremos en la necesidad de usar la fuerza- ellos les enseñaron unos puñales que tenían guardados en sus sacos.

Albert dijo: Archie ve a lado de mi tía, yo iré hablar con mi suegro.

-Tu hermano también vendrá con nosotros.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, dejen que se vaya tiene que cuidar de mi tía.

-Está bien, dejaremos que se vaya, total ya sabemos dónde vives.

Soltaron a Archie y este se alejó rápidamente, mientras caminaba escuchó que golpearon a Albert volteó y lo vio tirado en el piso recibiendo patadas, el no opuso resistencia, pensó- Si no la tengo a ella es preferible morir.

Archie quiso regresar, pero tuvo temor de lo que pudiera pasarles.

Lo subieron a un carruaje y lo llevaron al club, lo bajaron arrastrando y tocaron la puerta de la oficina de William Crockford.

-Pasen

Ellos dejaron a Albert en una silla, William Crockford lo agarró del cabello para ver su cara- Denme un puñal- le ordenó a sus hombres.

Se miraron entre ellos, a pesar de todo estimaban a Albert, siempre fue el segundo al mando después de Crockford y lo veían como líder-Le pasaron el puñal, William Crockford le retiró el cabello que cubría su frente y dijo: Nunca más verás a otra mujer que no sea mi hija-acercó el puñal para sacarle el ojo izquierdo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Señor William, vino a visitarlo el Duque de Wellington.

-Llévenlo a la parte trasera y terminen el trabajo que iba hacer.

El duque de Wellington entró a la oficina y vio que Albert estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Le daré un escarmiento, supe que legalizó su matrimonio, te pidió ayuda y se la diste.

-Deja en paz a Andrew, no quiero que dañes su lindo rostro, bien sabes que nos ha servido para conquistar el corazón de varias damiselas con fines políticos, ahora mismo lanzaré mi candidatura para ser reelecto como primer ministro y lo necesitaré, el llegará al corazón de varias señoras de sociedad y estas convencerán a sus esposos para que voten por mí.

-Puedes usar a otro de mis muchachos.

-Lo quiero a él, Andrew es el único que tiene la elegancia de un caballero, ya te dije ¡No toques su rostro!

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste? Bien sabías que sería mi yerno.

-Tengo cierta debilidad por él, por eso se me hizo imposible negarle su petición, me lo llevaré, no confío en tus impulsos Crockford. -Súbanlo a mi carruaje-ordenó.

Los hombres de Crockford lo miraron y el asintió autorizando con este movimiento que le obedecieran a Wellington.

-A él no le haré nada, pero lo pagará otro de su familia.

-Los otros Andrew no me interesan, haz lo que te venga en gana.

Wellington se subió al carruaje, en él se encontraba George, cuando cerraron la puerta dijo:

-Gracias Duque, he quedado en deuda con usted-

-Escóndelo por unos días hasta que se recupere, mandaré a mis hombres para que le digan a Archie y a Alistair que ellos también se oculten.

-Pero tenemos que vender las propiedades para irnos a América.

-Ustedes quizás puedan irse, pero William se quedará todo el periodo electoral conmigo, no creas que lo hice por buena gente.

El Duque se acercó a Albert y le acarició el rostro, George abrió los ojos al doble conteniendo la respiración, pensando lo peor de Wellington.

-Yo hubiese querido un rostro como el de Andrew- comentó el Duque

George respiró aliviado.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer George, dale el poder a alguien para que venda las propiedades por ustedes, ahora es mejor que se mantengan ocultos.

-Me preocupa el joven Alistair, es un poco testarudo.

-No te preocupes yo haré que se oculte.

-¿Vieron a alguien en el carruaje de Wellington? -le preguntó Crockford a sus hombres.

Uno de ellos contestó: Sólo estaba Andrew.

-Alguien le avisó a Arthur Wellesley, estoy rodeado de traidores.

Los hombres de Arthur Wellesley el Duque de Wellington fueron a la casa de Alistair.

-Su hermano William y toda su estirpe están en peligro, nosotros le estamos avisando, si no se oculta lo matará Crockford, él se está recuperando en una de las casas del Duque de los golpes que le propiciaron, vaya para allá con su esposa para que esté protegido usted también, aquí está apuntada la dirección.

Stear cerró la puerta con resentimiento: ¡Nos arrastró con él Paty! Ahora nosotros también corremos peligro.

-Tu hermano te necesita, el siempre vio por ti, no rehúses a ayudarlo.

-Lo haré por tu consejo, debemos decirles a tus padres que tendremos que irnos por algunos días.

Esos días se convirtieron en dos meses

George se vistió de indigente y junto con Archie salían a ofrecer las propiedades, Crockford las tenía vigiladas, sabía que los Andrew en cualquier momento cometerían un error.

Los Ellis llegaron a Misisipi, en ese momento la economía de ese estado se basaba en la agricultura, la mano de obra la hacían los esclavos, había mucha brujería, cuando se instalaron los Ellis en la misión que había dejado su antecesor, todos en el poblado los miraron con desprecio.

-Llegó otra familia de misioneros, vendrán a predicar nuevamente.

-Haremos lo que hicimos con el anterior.

-Pero este se ve fuerte.

-Aquí reina el maligno, a estos los pervertiremos y se convertirán en Santeros.

En una tarde Candy salió con su mamá a comprar despensa. Mientras caminaban se les puso enfrente una anciana de piel oscura, ella se le acercó a Candy y la agarró por el vientre.

-Tienes su semilla, el vendrá a buscarte.

Las Ellis se asustaron y se alejaron de esa señora.

La mujer se rio gritándoles: ¡Vendrá por ti! ¡Él vendrá por su semilla! Ja,ja,ja.

Llegaron a la tienda, había un hombre mascando tabaco.

-Señoras bienvenidas, vi que se tropezaron con Zulema.

-Si tiene un aspecto aterrador-expresó Candy

-La mayoría practica la santería, ella es una bruja, tengan cuidado de no hacerla enojar.

Algunos labradores rodearon a Zulema, para preguntarle: ¿Cuándo morirán estos?

-Esa chica tiene un engendro, el padre de esa criatura se los llevará de aquí, mientras tendremos que soportarlos, este ministro no es como el anterior, quizás si nos juntamos todos podamos correrlo pero no podemos tomar sus vidas.

 **Hola chicas, tiempo sin actualizar este fic, ¿Lo extrañaban?**

 **Como decirles que se me han ocurrido otras historias, jajaja, ya saben es mi intención terminarlas todas. No se quedarán mochas como alguien comentó por ahí.**

 **Les recuerdo mis nuevos Fics: los consuegros ( historia Alterna) y el la Lazo que me une a ti continuación del Manga original en una de mis versiones macabras.**

 **¿Qué dicen me dan permiso de iniciar otro fic?**


	14. Chapter 14

El duque de Wellington comenzó con su campaña, él le indicaba a Albert a quien a enamorar para que esta convenciera a su esposo de que votara por él.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Andrew, debes hacerlo o yo mismo te llevaré con Crockford

-Antes me era fácil, pero ahora que amo a mi esposa no puedo enamorar a otra.

-Necesito ganar Andrew, me lo debes, te salvé de que tu suegro te matara, sólo serán 6 meses luego serás libre, prometo ayudarte a vender tus propiedades, para que ni Archie ni George corran peligro.

-Está bien trataré de hacerlo, empieza a vender mis propiedades.

Algunas se conformaron solamente con un beso de aquel hombre tan codiciable, él las visitaba y tomaba el té pero nunca llegaba a más, hubo una fiesta en la mansión del Duque de Richmond, el Duque de Wellington llevó a William A. A. y lo presentó con la Duquesa, Albert con una sola mirada hacía que se arrojaran a sus pies, la duquesa se obsesionó con él y le pidió a Wellington que fuera el intermediario para tenerlo en su cama por lo que este arregló un encuentro entre ellos, esa noche Albert no quería mirarla por lo que se puso atrás de ella, cuando estuvo a punto de penetrarla se acordó de Candy, rápidamente se paró de la cama y se vistió.

-Perdone Duquesa, pero tengo que irme

-Andrew si te vas, te juro que te vas arrepentir.

-Me arrepentiría si me quedara con usted.

Después que salió de aquella mansión que parecía un castillo se fue directo a su casa a bañarse.

-Perdón Dios mío, quítame esta inmundicia, lávame Señor con tu sangre preciosa, perdóname no me castigues más, haz que pronto pueda ver a Candy.

Pasaron algunos días y la Duquesa de Richmond se quejó con el Duque de Wellington—Dijiste que Andrew estaba de acuerdo y esa noche me humilló, me dejó desnuda en la cama, ¡esta ofensa no la perdono! Yo quería embarazarme, tengo que darle un heredero a mi esposo y Andrew es rubio como él.

-Perdónalo, veré que le pasó y lo mandaré de nuevo contigo.

-Ya no quiero, lo único que me consolaría es que no pueda engendrar hijos.

-Lo estimo, no le haría daño de ninguna manera.

-Entonces no cuentes conmigo.

-Puedo hacerlo sufrir de otra forma

-Cualquiera que sea pero que sufra y que se acuerde de mí.

William Andrew ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer? Por ella todos quieren acabar contigo-pensó el Duque

El ministro Harry Ellis se enteró que su hija estaba embarazada.

-Ese niño no debe de nacer! Es la semilla del mal.

-Harry Ellis ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-reclamó Helen

-Toda la gente preguntará ¿De quién está embarazada? Pensarán que por eso venimos aquí.

-Nada pasa por casualidad, si Dios permite que la semilla de William Andrew se forme en Candy quiere decir que tiene planes maravillosos para nuestro nieto.

-¡Yo no lo acepto!

El Alcalde habló con los Ellis para que abrieran una escuela en la Iglesia, Candy tuvo que hacer la función de maestra, rápidamente fueron aceptados en la comunidad, aunque los santeros y alcohólicos se resistían a tenerlos ahí, todos los días pasaba Zulema y se ponía en la ventana para observar a Candy, los blancos no permitían que la gente de color tomara clases. Por lo que Candy enseñaba a tres niñas de color a escondidas, esas niñas de 10 años ayudaban a Helen con los quehaceres domésticos.

Un Domingo que los Ellis abrieron temprano la Iglesia una de las niñas permitió que Zulema entrara a la casa de los Ellis.

-¿Guardaste la taza donde tomó el café la hija del ministro?

-Si Zulema, no la he lavado.

-¡Dámela!

La bruja observó la taza, tuvo una visión y la dejó caer.

-¿Qué pasó Zulema?

-¡Él va a sufrir! Eso hará que pronto cruce el océano, ese hombre será mi verdugo.

-Zulema ¿Quién es?

-Va a destruirme, Espero que lo maten antes que venga.

Pasaron los días, había un hombre rico que mandaba a su hija a la escuela, antes que llegaran los Ellis tenía contratada una institutriz, pero al ver a Candy en la Iglesia decidió mandarla a la escuela para que cuando la fuera a buscar todos los días la viera y platicara con ella.

-Profesora ¿Cómo se portó Brenda hoy?

-Ella siempre se porta bien, es la que va más adelantada, debería ser maestra.

-A mi hija la estoy educando para que sea una buena esposa, creo que necesita una modelo de mujer para imitarla

Candy trató de sonreír,

-Invité a sus padres para que vengan a cenar a mi Hacienda, espero que usted los acompañe.

-Por mi embarazo me canso mucho y creo que…

-¿Está embarazada?

-Si me lo confirmó el doctor.

-Su padre me dijo que había enviudado.

-¿Eso le dijo mi padre?

-La verdad es que cuando un hombre se interesa en una mujer no le importa su pasado.

-Tengo que despedirme de mis otros alumnos. Pase una linda tarde

-Espero verla para en la cena Candice.

Los Andrew habían podido vender varias propiedades con la ayuda del Duque de Wellington, el si había cumplido la parte del trato que hizo con Albert, pero por petición de la Duquesa de Richmond, tomaría a uno de ellos.

Archie había salido a comprar los tickets de todos para trasladarse a América, Crockford tenía vigilado el puerto sabía que en cualquier momento irían.

El Duque tenía conocimiento de lo que harían si se encontraban con un Andrew en las calles, pero esta vez no los protegería.

Los hombres de Crockford le taparon el paso a Archie, lo sometieron entre cinco y lo subieron a un carruaje.

-Andrew hasta que llegaste, si quieres encomendarte a Dios hazlo, porque nos mandaron a tomar tu vida.

-¡Por favor no me maten! Tomen el dinero que traigo pero no me hagan daño.

-El dinero de todas maneras lo tomaremos.

El duque de Wellington fue a visitar a Albert. La señora Elroy, Stear y su esposa junto con George los dejaron solos en el salón para que conversaran.

-William, la Duquesa de Richmond no olvida esa ofensa y me ha pedido que yo te castre, aparte de que no me gusta usar la violencia, no podría hacerte daño te estimo en gran manera, creo que ya te ayudé lo suficiente, desde hoy te retiro la escolta y a los tuyos, les sugiero que tomen el barco en otro puerto, porque Crockford lo tiene vigilado.

-Archie fue a comprar los boletos para…

-William vine a despedirme de ti.

El duque se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó, se acercó a su mejilla para besarlo, siento que esta es la última vez que veré tu rostro no sabes cómo me duele, después de hoy no creo que quieras verme de nuevo.

Albert abrió los ojos al doble y salió de su casa para ir al puerto.

El carruaje de Albert iba a toda velocidad, el vio que un grupo de hombres estaba reunido en el muelle, rápidamente fue hacia ellos y se abrió espacio para ver lo que observaban, era Archie quien tenía un puñal en el costado.

-¡No! ¡Archie!

Albert se agachó para sostenerle la cabeza.

-Ya no me duele Albert, ellos me dijeron que me encomendara a Dios y eso hice, me lo permitieron—Archie se empezó ahogar con su sangre

-¡Un Doctor! Por favor-Gritaba Albert llorando

-Veo un Ángel, viene por mí, no busques venganza y ve a lado de Candy.

Archie expiró.


	15. Chapter 15

Ayudaron a William Andrew a subir el cuerpo de Archie al carruaje, mientras lo conducía pensaba en la reacción de su familia, en cada metro que avanzaba su furia iba creciendo más y más.

-¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos! Cuando pasen los funerales de mi hermano, iré por Crockford y lo haré ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Por fin llegó a su domicilio, bajó en brazos el cuerpo de Archie el cual ya estaba frio, George le abrió la puerta.

-¡Nooo! Archie hijo ¿Qué le hicieron? - La señora Elroy lo abrazó ahogada en llanto, Albert cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Stear se arrodilló para revisar sus signos vitales.

\- ¡Está muerto! ¿Quién fue William? ¡Vamos a matarlo ahora mismo! - gritó con furia Stear.

\- ¡No quiero más muertos en mi familia! Lo enterraremos y nos iremos de aquí-dijo la Señora Elroy, Paty lloraba al ver a su cuñado muerto.

George fue con el carpintero cercano para comprar un ataúd, luego con el ministro que había quedado en lugar de Harry Ellis, se corrió el rumor por toda la congregación y fueron para acompañar a los Andrew y condolerse con ellos.

Candy no fue con sus padres a la invitación de Lewis Hine sino se quedó en su casa dormida.

Lewis Hane había preparado un banquete para agasajar a Candy, no había escatimado en gastos, era como una cena navideña, pavo y lechon horneado, frutas secas, uvas, vino y sidra.

-Señores Ellis los llevaré a su casa, quiero saludar a su hija, si la montaña no vino a mi entonces iré a la montaña, es una lástima que no haya venido y haya rechazado mi invitación.

Helen y Harry se miraron.

-Le diré a la cocinera que preparé una canasta para que le lleven a Candy de esta suculenta comida.

Helen comentó: Por su embarazo casi no degusta la comida condimentada.

-De todas maneras quizás tenga antojos.

Durante el camino Lewis fue platicándole a los Ellis, sobre todas las personas que trabajaban para él y lo rico que era.

Helen se dio cuenta de las intenciones y comentó: dice la Biblia que es más fácil que pase un camello por el ojo de una aguja a que un rico entre al reino de los cielos.

-¡Helen!- la reprendió el ministro.

Lewis miró fríamente a Helen.

-William Andrew fue era un delincuente pero no se le veía maldad en sus ojos con él nunca sentí temor-pensó Helen.

Llegaron a la casa de Los Ellis, el ministro entró y fue a la recamara de Candy.

-Hija despierta, tienes visita.

-¡Papá! Estoy en ropa de dormir, ¿Quién es?

-El señor Lewis.

-Si no fui a cenar a su casa es precisamente porque no quiero verle.

-¡Sería una grosería! vino hasta acá solo por verte.

-Dile que estoy profundamente dormida.

-¡Está bien! ¡Eso le diré! Luego hablaremos

El ministro bajó, Lewis trataba de visualizar la silueta de Candy.

-Señor Hine, mi hija está profundamente dormida.

-Entiendo, bueno no me quedará otra que saludarla en la escuela.

Lewis Hine regresó en su carruaje rústico y por el camino veía una cabra, la encontró varias veces, comprendió que alguien quería comunicarse con él y se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo Zulema?

La cabra se fue al monte y se ocultó detrás de un árbol luego Zulema caminó hacia él.

-Lewis Hine, está visitando frecuentemente la casa de los Ellis, ¿Acaso está interesado en la hija del ministro?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Y si yo le dijera que el padre del engendro que espera está vivo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Señor Hine, no sería buena bruja sino fuera vidente.

-¿Así que el ministro me mintió?

-Candice White Ellis ama al padre de su bebé.

-Yo la haré que se olvide de él.

-Él ha puesto su marca en ella, nunca se olvidará de él.

-¿Puedes hacer que ella me ame? Si haces que ella aborte te daré lo que me pidas.

\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio Lewis Hane?

-¿Qué quieres que te dé?

-Luego le diré

Archie fue enterrado, los Andrew regresaron a su casa, Paty y la Señora Elroy estaban deprimidas Albert agarró un puñal y se lo ocultó en su ropa, Stear y George hicieron lo mismo, sin decir ninguna palabra los tres salieron de su casa.

-William ¿Dónde vas?

-Cuando regrese espero encontrar todo listo para marcharnos.

Candy estaba soñando que Albert caminaba por las calles, unos hombres le taparon el paso, se abrían camino y visualizó a William Crockford, vio claramente que Albert se enfureció al verlo, agarró un puñal y se lo enterró. En ese momento Candy se despertó.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tuve esa pesadilla? ¡Te pido que el padre de mi hijo no se manche las manos de sangre!

Candy sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre en ese mismo momento Zulema sacrificaba un animal y hacía sus conjuros, su objetivo era hacer que Candy abortara.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritó Candy

Helen se despertó por sus gritos y fue a su habitación.

-Me duele mamá, ¡no quiero perder a mi bebé!

Helen se puso de rodillas.

¡Dios mío! Padre de infinita misericordia, que mi hija no pierda a su bebé, el niño será consagrado ti, así como Ana te prometió que su hijo Samuel sería consagrado y lo pondría a tu servicio así este niño será un ministro como su abuelo.

Zulema gritó: ¡Nooo!

Que gacho fue el día del escritor el 13 de junio y nadie me felicitó

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, se acerca el fin de ciclo escolar, espero que sus muchachitos salgan bien en la escuela, pues aquí estoy actualizando aunque andemos apuradas en el trabajo y ayudando con los deberes del fin de curso.**

 **Saludos a** Nathy Eli, **Gina Riquelme, Rossana, Paulayjoaqui, Patty Castillo, Rixa Eve, Stormaw, Sol, Glenda, Fandcya, Rocio CR, Anmoncer1708, Chidamami, Maravilla121, mercedes, Yuleni, Alyvenus, Mary silenciosa, Sayuri 1707, Jane (Yagui), Hanir, Isasi (Romis), Pathya, Luz, Elen Harket, Loren Rios (servidas) K.e.c.s., Boribonbon, Yez vargas**


	16. Chapter 16

Albert y sus acompañantes (George y Stear) entraron al Casino por un acceso secreto y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de William Crockford para matarlo, al llegar vieron que no estaba.

William, es mejor que nos vayamos recuerda lo que dice la Biblia: porque todos los que tomen espada, a espada perecerán-Le advirtió Stear- Yo tengo una esposa por quien velar

-Es más fácil decir el que a hierro mata a hierro muere ¿Y dejaremos impune la muerte de Archie dejando vivo al perro que ordenó su muerte?

William, el peor castigo para él será que nos llevemos su dinero, recuerda que lo idolatra ahora que no está en la oficina saquémoslo de donde lo oculta-sugirió George.

-¡Siento que no me saciaré mi sed de venganza! Necesito matarlo, ver que perece bajo mi puñal.

William Crockford en ese momento entró a su oficina para tomar un poco de licor al ver qué conspiraban contra él, intentó salir rápidamente para avisar a sus hombres pero Albert le tapó el paso, Stear y George lo sometieron, no fue difícil pues no era un hombre fuerte le metieron un pañuelo en la boca para silenciarlo.

-Te atreviste a matar a mi hermano, sabias que vendría por ti, su muerte no quedará impune

Albert le quitó a George su navaja y usándola contra Crockford le tatuó en la frente el nombre de Archie, no se escucharon sus gritos pues fueron ahogados por el pañuelo.

-Así nunca te olvidarás de tu pecado ¡Asesino! , George saca el dinero.

William Crockford empezó a forcejear al ver que George sacó dos bolsas llenas de oro de su escondite.

-¡Vaya lo cambiaste por oro! Será más fácil que me lo acepten donde vaya, gracias por ahorrarme ese trabajo-le dijo Albert burlándose.

Lo amarraron con sus tirantes y salieron apresuradamente, llegaron a buscar a Paty y a la señora Elroy quienes ya tenían listo sus baúles de ropa, llevaban uno exclusivo donde tenían el dinero recolectado de las propiedades que habían vendido metieron ahí mismo lo que le habían robado a Crockford y emprendieron el viaje hacia otro puerto que no estuviera vigilado por los hombres de Crockford, Paty no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus padres, mientras el carruaje abandonaba Londres a toda velocidad Paty y la Señora Elroy lloraban.

-Candy te encontraré así recorra toda América, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos.

William Crockford fue encontrado con la cara ensangrentada, cuando lo desataron lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo y lo rompió: ¡Así marcaré todo tu cuerpo cuando te encuentre Andrew!

Lewis Hine le llevó frutos de temporada a Candy pues sabía que estaba enferma.

-Vengo a ver a su hija Harry, traje a su alumna predilecta para que la anime un poco.

-Gracias, ahora está postrada el doctor nos comentó que corre el riesgo de perder a su bebé es por eso que le ha ordenado reposo, mi esposa Helen es la que se encargada a partir de ahora de dar clases en la escuela.

-Es una verdadera pena—Por culpa de ese engendro que espera no podré verla seguido por la escuela-Pensó Hine.

-Le preguntaré si tiene ánimos de atenderle.

Harry fue a la recamara de Candy para informarle que tenía visitas.

-Candy, el Señor Lewis te ha traído frutas y quiere verte.

-No quiero atenderlo.

-Trajo a su hija dice que la niña te extraña.

-Yo también extraño a mis alumnos, deja que pase solamente la niña.

-Sería una grosería de tu parte si no lo atendieras.

-¡Está bien hazlos pasar pero quiero que estés presente!

-Señorita White ¡Me entristece verla enferma!-dijo Brenda tirándose en la cama para abrazarla.

-Brenda, mi niña gracias por visitarme—dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Señorita White, le traje fruta de temporada para que se anime un poco-dijo Hine.

-¡Yo misma la corté ayer señorita White!

-Gracias por tu atención Brenda.

Lewis Hine se sentó en el sillón cercano a Candy y dijo: traje algunos poemas para leérselos en Alemán.

-¿De qué sirve que me los lea, si está en un idioma que no entiendo?

-Mi voz hará que se le calme la ansiedad, así le leía a mi esposa cuando estaba enferma y podía dormir profundamente, Brenda sal de la habitación y déjame a solas con la señorita White.

-Que se quede la niña-dijo con premura Candy pues no se quería quedar a solas con Lewis.

-Insisto en que salga, la verdad son sonetos románticos y mi hija si entiende el idioma.

Candy miró a su padre disgustada y él supo que Candy se había enojado—Los dejo solos.

\- Brenda vamos a lavar las frutas que le trajiste a mi hija.

-Ahora mismo Señor Ellis.

Lewis Hine sacó un cuadernillo de bolsillo cuando se fueron de la habitación Harry y Brenda, aquel libro era de conjuros, Zulema se lo había dado para amarrar el corazón de Candy según ella, mientras el leía, Candy empezó a respirar agitada, sintió que todo le daba vueltas y escuchaba la voz con efectos de eco.

En ese mismo momento pero en un puerto en el reino Unido Albert sintió el impulso de orar, como si un poder sobrenatural se apoderara de él, se hincó y clamó a gran voz: ¡Dios mío perdóname! Soy tan indigno de clamar a Ti, le hice el mal a la mujer que amo, pero ahora te pido que la protejas, que tu Ángel acampe alrededor de ella y que ningún tipo de mal la toque, que cuando la encuentre, esté sana y salva, Oh piadoso Dios ten misericordia de mi esposa y de mí, en el Nombre de Cristo Amén.

Todos alrededor de Albert lo miraban atónitos y le preguntaron a Stear y a la Señora Elroy si era ministro eclesiástico, Albert abrió los ojos, estaba sudando y respiraba agitado. De pronto dijo:

 **12** Porque no tenemos lucha contra sangre y carne, sino contra principados, contra potestades, contra los gobernadores de las tinieblas de este siglo, contra huestes espirituales de maldad en las regiones celestes. Efesios 6:12

El librillo que tenía Hine en las manos sin ninguna explicación agarró fuego, este lo botó y lo aplastaba para que se apagaran las llamas que emanaban de él, en ese momento Candy volvió en sí.

Abordaron el barco los Andrew, George y Albert compartirían el camarote: William ¿Qué pasó? Cuando te miré estabas hincado y orabas en voz fuerte-preguntó George

-Ni yo mismo me explico lo que me pasó, sólo sé que sentí el impulso de orar por mi amada Candy.

 **Gracias por seguir el Fic, Les mando saludos a Rixa Eve, boribonbon, Azulgep, nathy Eli, Chidamami, K.e.c.s, sayuri 1707, Maravilla121, Glenda, Yez889, Luz, Susana Rojas (espero estés con ánimos), Mary silenciosa, Nana, Rocio CR, Mercedes, RORE, Gina Riquelme, Stormaw, Mony, adoradaAndrew, Anmoncer1708, nina. Sandra Casillas, Yagui, elenharkert2 (gracias por participar en la semana de la moderadora) y a las demás que ya han tomado el reto se los agradezco también. Pathya Strovski.**


	17. Chapter 17

-Señor Lewis le pido que salga de mi habitación por ahora me siento indispuesta-Le suplicó Candy.

-Volveré otro día Candice, anhelo que nos podamos entender, usted necesitará un padre para su hijo y yo necesito una figura materna para mi niña, estoy seguro que formaremos una hermosa familia.

-Después de algunas horas le llevaron a Candy de la fruta que Hine le regaló pero ella no la quiso.

-No quiero nada de ese hombre, papá.

-Candy tu misma escuchaste que su hija la recolectó para ti-le recordó Harry

-Si papá pero no me apetece comerla, regálaselas a las niñas que nos ayudan en la casa, porque yo no he de comer de eso.

El ministro se lo regaló a una de las niñas pues las otras dos ya se habían ido, aquella pequeña al llegar a su casa tuvo mucha hambre, no quiso compartir aquellas frutas con sus hermanos que llegarían del campo de un momento a otro, se fue al granero directamente cuando terminó de comer sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, cuando toda su familia llegó de trabajar la encontraron en un charco de sangre, rápidamente la llevaron con el doctor.

-A su hija se le adelantó su período, ha sido muy raro, no le hallo explicación al sangrado es como si hubiese tenido un aborto-Le dijo el médico a los padres.

Zulema llegó a visitar a la pequeña quien ya estaba en su casa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? bruja malvada

-Vamos a preguntarle que hizo ella

Fueron con la niña.

-¿Comiste la fruta que Hine le llevó a la hija del ministro?-le preguntó Zulema

-El ministro Ellis me regaló la fruta, la señorita Candy no la quiso, yo me la comí toda pues tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Oh niña tu glotonería te ha dejado estéril! Nunca podrás tener un hijo. Ese encantamiento era para la hija del ministro-le reveló Zulema

-Zulema ¿Puedes revertirlo?-le preguntó la madre de la niña angustiada.

-No puedo hacer nada por ella, a las mujeres jóvenes que comen de esa fruta bañada con mi brebaje abortan, pero a una pequeña la deja estéril y más siendo virgen. Lo siento mucho.

Llegó a oídos de Helen lo que había sucedido con aquella niña, ella le dijo a Harry que cuidaría de Candy por lo que él se hizo cargo de los niños de la escuelita.

Cada vez que Hine llegaba a visitar a Candy, Helen no dejaba que pasara.

Los Andrew llegaron a Estados Unidos arribaron en Nueva Jersey, rentaron una casa, ahí se enteraron de la división del territorio Americano.

-Me tardaré una vida buscándola ¡Es enorme América!- se lamentó Albert.

-Hermano te separaba el océano de ella, ahora estás del mismo lado, no te desanimes-lo consoló Alistair.

-Yo creo que debes ir a las Iglesias protestantes provenientes de Escocia, de seguro ellos te pueden orientar sobre como localizar al ministro Ellis-sugirió la señora Elroy.

-¡Tienes razón tía! iré a la Iglesia y me informaré, de seguro ellos le asignaron alguna misión.

Albert fue a la Iglesia más cercana y pidió hablar con el ministro.

-Soy William Albert Andrew, vine a radicar en Estados Unidos pero ando en busca de un ministro de la Iglesia protestante de Escocia llamado Harry Ellis.

-¿Para qué lo busca?

-Soy su yerno, me casé con su hija pero por cuestiones ajenas a mí tuvimos que separarnos.

-Sabe Señor William, no le daré ninguna información, usted tiene que traer una carta de su Iglesia, ¿Es miembro en plena comunión? ¿Ya está bautizado? ¿Dónde están sus papeles de bautizo?

-Salimos tan rápido de Londres que no los traje conmigo.

-¡Qué raro que el yerno de un ministro no esté bautizado! Para ser miembro de una Iglesia tiene que llevar estudios de catecúmenos, aproximadamente duran un año, acá somos más estrictos que en Inglaterra y Escocia. Si no me muestra su papel de bautizo o su carta de presentación no le daré ninguna información.

-¡Solo deme una idea de cómo localizar al ministro!-dijo Albert exasperado

-Si fuera miembro de una Iglesia, sabría cómo hacerle.

Albert agarró por el cuello al ministro y le ordenó: Dígame donde está ¡ahora mismo!

-Aunque me mate no le diré nada ¿me oye?

Albert lo aventó al piso, estaba furioso por la negativa del ministro.

Salió de la Iglesia y se puso a meditar: ¿Un año de estudios teológicos? Me tengo que bautizar ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Necesito encontrarla ya mismo.

Albert y George preguntaban en las Iglesias del Estado de Nueva Jersey pero les tenían desconfianza, por no llevar una carta de presentación así que les negaban la información.

Paty se enfermó y tuvo amenaza de aborto y tuvieron que pausar la búsqueda.

Algunos se daban cuenta que los Andrew no trabajan y aun así tenían dinero para sostenerse, eso llamaba la atención de los ladrones.

Llegó la fecha en que Paty daría a luz le pusieron Archibald al pequeño, Albert decidió ir al seminario teológico de Princeton para preguntar, ese día lo acompañó Stear con el pequeño Archibald.

El director del seminario se llamaba Archibald Alexander.

-Así que ustedes pertenecen a la Iglesia de Escocia pero no tienen papeles que lo sustenten, ¡Pero que hermoso pequeño! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es mi bebé se llama Archibald Andrew-contestó Stear

-Yo me llamo Archibald Alexander, pues bien, ahora empezaran la clases en el seminario, si alguno de ustedes quiere entrar adelante, duraran poco tiempo los estudios porque el ejército ha solicitado algunos seminaristas para que los acompañen en las batallas ya que no hay nadie que los consuelen cuando están en sus últimos momentos, ellos viajan por todo el territorio americano, todavía hay nativos que combatir, de los estudiantes que tengo actualmente ninguno se ha anotado.

-Entonces yo tomaré esos estudios-dijo Albert sin titubeo.

Albert pensó: Estando adentro podré investigar sobre los ministros, tengo que ganarme su confianza.

Le dieron a Albert su ropa de seminarista, así llegó vestido a su casa, cuando lo vieron la señora Elroy, George y Paty casi se desmayan, él sonrió descaradamente al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

-Hijo, ¡eso es un sacrilegio! ¡No agarres de burla a Dios!

-Tía nadie confía en mí, de esta manera podré averiguar todo sobre los Ellis.

Al siguiente día Albert se arregló para ir al seminario, era muy temprano todavía, los seminaristas desde las 7 de la mañana tenían que estar en la capilla del seminario para orar. Unos ladrones vieron que era blanco fácil por el atuendo que llevaba.

-¡Danos todo el dinero que tengas! –Lo amenazaron.

Albert en su papel de un hombre de Dios dijo: Uno de los mandamientos es no robarás, hijos míos arrepiéntanse.

-¡Que nos des lo que traigas o te picaremos con las navajas!

Albert dijo: En la Biblia dice que debo de poner la otra mejilla, pero como yo todavía no me he bautizado entonces ¡puedo darles una madriza!

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Rixa Eve, un día después de lo que había prometido pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

Chicas perdonen por la mala palabra pero es que así veo en mi mente la historia.


	18. Chapter 18

Fue tanta la sorpresa de aquellos hombres al ver que Albert se defendía que mejor huyeron, toda la vida tuvo pleitos callejeros era pan comido para él, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y fue corriendo al seminario, al llegar a la capilla encontró la puerta principal cerrada, se puso a espiar por los ventanales, como los vio a todos arrodillados, orando con los ojos cerrados, decidió entrar por una ventana, el más anciano de los maestros cuando escuchó el ruido que hacía Albert por entrar le dio curiosidad y abrió los ojos, vio que a Albert se le quedó atorado su pantalón, el para liberarse jaló y se cayó hacia dentro todos escucharon el porrazo pero no abrieron los ojos, aquel anciano se levantó, fue hacia Albert y como si fuese un niño lo jaló de la patilla al mismo tiempo que le decía:¡Que sea la última vez que llegues tarde!

-Pero si aún es la primera vez-replicó Albert

-Entonces que sea la primera y última vez. ¡Póngase a orar! ¡Mire como viene todo empolvado!

-Quisieron asaltarme y tuve que defenderme, les di unos cuantos madra… manotazos y se pusieron a correr los muy desgraciados.

Todos escuchaban la discusión, ya ni estaban concentrados en sus oraciones

-¿Hizo su oración antes de salir de su casa?

-No, ¿Para qué? si a eso vengo temprano a la capilla

-Usted debe orar cuando se levanta, orar cuando sale de su casa para que Dios lo proteja y luego aquí en la capilla su hora de oración para después tomar sus clases. ¿Pero que espera? No me mire así, hínquese y ore.

Albert se hincó y cerró los ojos: se le vino a la mente su esposa–Dios mío, sé que soy indigno de acercarme a ti pero te pido que me ayudes a encontrarla, la amo—Después de diez minutos se quedó dormido en la banca de la capilla, transcurrió el tiempo y terminaron de orar. El maestro se acercó a él pues no se paraba, observó si estaba moviendo los labios y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-¡Despierta! Es hora que vayas a tu clase de las doctrinas de Calvino, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-William Albert Andrew

-W.A.A. te estaré observando.

El rector Archibald Alexander se acercó a él pues lo vio que estaba perdido, no sabía a cuál de los salones tenía que entrar.

-Buenos días Andrew.

-Buenos días Señor Alexander

-Te guiaré a tu primera clase

-Gracias

-Escuché el incidente que tuviste, trata de llegar a tiempo.

-Traté pero…

-Escuché la discusión, espero no tener quejas de ti.

-No las tendrá

Albert se fue a su clase y vio que era el mismo anciano.

-¡Otra vez el!

-Llegas tarde W.A.A.

-Me perdí

\- Pasa

Fue toda una hora de clases, Albert salió con dolor de cabeza, un joven salió atrás de él y se le emparejó.

-Hola soy Joseph MacArthur escuché todo el relajo que hiciste, ja,ja,ja ¡Estuvo buenísimo me hiciste el día!

-Ah te sirvo de bufón

-Aprovechando que estamos en el mismo grupo podemos hacer la tarea juntos-propuso Josheph

-¡Eso me parece buena idea!

-Pero primero tenemos que ir nuestra clase de escatología

Después de su segunda clase salieron de ahí, era la hora del desayuno una ración de avena con leche y una taza de café le dieron a los seminaristas. Albert pensó: Le tendré que decir a la tía Elroy que me dé lunch esto está horrible.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Joseph

-Estoy casado

-¿Casado? Oyes ¿y como le hiciste para que la muchacha te hiciera caso?

-Sólo hay que actuar con seguridad y mostrarle que te agrada y que quieres con ella.

-Estoy enamorado de la hija del rector, se llama Karely ¡Es muy hermosa! Ella ayuda en la cocina, mírala es la rubia con coletas, Albert la miró, la muchacha lo observaba, desde que lo vio entrar al comedor le gustó, pues era el más guapo de ahí.

-Si es bonita

\- ¡Ayúdame a conquistarla y te ayudaré con tus tareas! Veo que no eres muy bueno para comprender las doctrinas de Calvino

-Ya no me hables de don ese, me dio dolor de cabeza sólo de escuchar al viejito

-ja,ja,ja es un poco severo pero es el mejor dando la materia.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda saber dónde mandaron a un ministro?

-El que maneja la información aquí es el rector, él es el presidente del sínodo

-¿Qué es eso?

-Primero cuéntame cómo te le declaraste a tu chica

-La primera vez que la vi …

Al salir del seminario Albert se fue con Joseph pues vivían por el mismo rumbo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un cigarro

-¿Es tabaco?

-Si

-Fumar es malo

-¿Dónde lo dice la Biblia?

-Bueno no lo dice pero…

-Entonces si no lo prohíbe está permitido

-Pero…

-Ya por favor, todo el día estuve ansioso, las clases me dieron dolor de cabeza.

El rector y el maestro del seminario iban en un carruaje y vieron a Albert con el cigarrillo.

 **Vuelvo a felicitar a Nathy Ely por su cumple, lo prometido es deuda, Saludos a todas las chicas del grupo Candy y Albert Anohito y William Albert Andrew Anohito.**


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente Albert llegó tarde pues desayunó en su casa ya que no le agradaba la comida del seminario.

-¡W.A.A! ¡otra vez llegó tarde y no cumplió con su hora de plegarias! queda usted castigado, ¡durante la hora del desayuno hará oración y meditará sobre su comportamiento!

-Cómo usted diga profesor- dijo haciendo una mueca

\- ¿Y hoy que te pasó?-le preguntó Joseph MacArthur mofándose de él.

-Desayuné en mi casa por eso se me hizo tarde, la verdad es que la avena de ayer no me gustó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? La avena hecha con las hermosas manos de mi Karely, es la más rica que haya probado en mi vida.

-¡Por favor! A ti todo lo que cocine esa chica te parecerá delicioso, pero la verdad estaba horrible, así que hoy se levantó temprano mi tía y me hizo un suculento desayuno, pero se me fue el tiempo platicándole sobre las clases.

\- ¿Así que por eso no vino temprano W.A.A?- le reclamó el maestro pues había escuchado todo.

-Eh yo…

-¡No sólo hará oración durante el desayuno sino después de clases irá a la Biblioteca! Hablaremos muy seriamente con usted.

A la hora del desayuno en el seminario todos los jóvenes se reunieron en el comedor, Karely notó la ausencia de Albert por lo que le preguntó a Joseph MacArthur por él.

-Llegó tarde y está castigado en la capilla.

-¡Pobre! ¡El maestro es muy severo con él!

Albert estaba hincado en la capilla.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo Señor, te confieso que sólo estoy aquí para averiguar sobre Candy, te pido paciencia para soportar a ese viejito, porque en una de esas la pierdo y soy capaz de darle sus cocotazos ya me anda provocando demasiado, Padre mío ¿Qué hará Candy en estos momentos? Quisiera estar a su lado- Albert cayó en un sueño profundo y visualizó a Candy parada cerca de una ventana contemplado el paisaje que la rodeaba, el vio como ella se acariciaba la barriga, él se acercó y se puso atrás de ella besándola en el cuello, tocó su vientre…

-¡Candy! ¿Estás embarazada?

-Si, es nuestro bebé

-Oh Dios mío ¡Candy no puedo creer que seré padre!

-Ya falta poco para que nazca

Se iban a dar un beso cuando Karely interrumpió su sueño.

-¡William! ¡Despierte!

Albert se levantó y la miró enfadado por haber interrumpido ese beso.

-Señorita Alexander ¿Por qué interrumpe mis oraciones?

-Joseph me platicó que lo castigaron y no le permitieron pasar al comedor, así que le he traído pan de Elote, para que tenga algo en su estómago.

-Se lo agradezco señorita, pero sus motivos tuvo mi profesor para castigarme, por favor no vuelva interrumpirme en mi comunión con Dios.

-Disculpe

-Ahora por favor retírese

-¿No comerá el pan? yo misma lo preparé

-Déselo a Joseph, estoy seguro que él sabrá apreciarlo.

-Entendido- Karely pensó que lo decía para que Joseph se lo diera después.

Karely salió de la capilla con una sonrisa y su padre se dio cuenta por lo que entró para ver quien estaba ahí, se preocupó al ver que era Albert.

Albert otra vez había cerró los ojos- Señor nos interrumpieron, te doy gracias por el hermoso sueño y porque me permitiste ver a mi hermosa esposa…

-¡Karely! ¿Qué viniste hacer en la capilla?

-Yo este umm…

-Lo hablaremos en la casa.

-Si papá

Los maestros del seminario se reunieron para una junta.

-El nuevo Alumno Andrew, dudamos mucho que tenga vocación para ministro, ¡es muy colérico y mundano!

-El apóstol Pedro era colérico, lo mismo el apóstol Pablo y fueron vasijas útiles para el Señor- contestó Archibald Alexander

-En realidad ¿piensa que William Andrew va a cambiar?

-Lo único que sé, es que él está dispuesto a irse con el ejército, nosotros cumpliremos con lo que nos pidieron los oficiales, y con eso estamos salvando a uno de nuestros jóvenes.

-¡Está bien! Sólo por eso lo toleraremos en el seminario.

-De todas maneras, hablaré con él.

Al terminar las clases Joseph le entregó el pan de Elote a Albert.

¡Por favor! ¿me quieres intoxicar? Le dije a tu novia que te lo diera a ti, ¿No que a ti te gusta todo lo que cocina?

-Gracias William.

Albert fue a la Biblioteca para cumplir con su castigo, Archibald Alexander y su profesor llegaron para platicar con él.

-Buenas tardes William

-Buenas tardes señores

-Ayer que íbamos en nuestro carruaje lo vimos fumando, estamos dudado si realmente usted tiene vocación para ser ministro.

-Que yo sepa mientras estamos en la carne siempre luchamos contra nuestros deseos, Dios es el que obra en cada uno de nosotros, Él es quien nos cambia, El hace su perfecta voluntad en nuestra vida, somos el barro y Él es el alfarero, a mí me falta mucho lo sé, pero estoy en la mejor disposición para cambiar, deseo ser adecuado para… por ejemplo si miro al maestro aquí presente, no fuma no toma pero ¿Qué me dice de la gula? Lo veo bien barrigón.

-¡Por favor señor Andrew! ¡No estamos aquí para juzgar al más anciano de los profesores!-lo reprendió el rector.

-Bueno, es sólo un ejemplo.

-También quiero saber si usted tiene pareja.

-Si, estoy casado

-Señor William, hemos visto que algunas jóvenes de la cocina comentan que usted les agrada.

-Sólo tengo dos días aquí, yo no vine a buscar pareja al seminario.

-Le pediremos que se deje la barba, la mayoría de los que estamos casados la llevamos, así como está ahora se ve muy joven y las muchachas piensan que está disponible, la barba nos hace ver más maduros, también use un anillo en su dedo donde diga el nombre de su esposa.

Albert los miró y accedió.

Llegó el día en que Candy tenía que dar a luz, Helen estaba muy preocupada, Zulema se presentó para "ayudarla".

-No es necesario, mi esposo ya fue por el doctor.

-El doctor salió del pueblo para atender a uno de sus pacientes, yo soy la que asisto a las parturientas cuando él está ausente.

-¡No le pondrá a mi hija ni una mano encima! ¡No confío en usted! ¡Le pido que se retire de mi casa!

-Puedo salvar a su hija, estoy escuchando los gritos, quizás el bebé no sobreviva, pero puedo salvar a Candice, traje unos brebajes para aliviar su dolor.

-¡Ya le dije que se vaya!

Zulema se fue enfurecida y Helen fue atender a Candy.

-Lo haremos solas Candy.

-Mamá, siento que me voy a morir

-Tienes que vivir para cuidar de tu pequeño, ahora esfuérzate y se valiente.

Harry llegó sin el doctor, le pasó a Helen todo lo que le pidió para atender a su hija.

-Tía quisiera que oremos-les propuso Albert a su familia.

\- ¿En serio? Tú nunca pides oración William, creo que esas clases están surtiendo efecto en ti.

-Me ha entrado angustia por Candy, siento que corre peligro, no lo puedo explicar…

Los Andrew se arrodillaron y se tomaron de las manos para interceder por Candy.

Zulema se había quedado cerca de la casa del ministro y escuchó que el bebé lloró.

-¡Ya nació! No pude impedirlo.

El ministro vio a su nieto, esperó a que todo estuviera bien con Candy y se retiró a su recámara.

-¡No puedo querer a ese bebé! ¡Es el producto del engaño hacia mi hija!

Conforme fueron pasando los días Harry sólo observaba al pequeño de lejos, se negaba a abrazarlo.

En una ocasión pasó por la recámara de Candy y vio que estaba llorando, él se acercó pues vio que no había nadie alrededor.

-¡Dios mío pero cuanto ha crecido este hombrecito en pocos días! Candy, Helen vengan a atender a este pequeño que está llorando

El niño gritaba más y más.

-¿Pero que hacen estas mujeres que no vienen a ver lo que tiene?

-¡Cárgalo por favor! No queremos que se nos queme lo que estamos preparando en la cocina-gritó Helen

-¡Yo no voy a cargar a este…! -Lo miró y se inclinó- A este muchachito rubiecito y regordete, a ver chiquillo dígame ´¿Por qué llora ah? ¡Tienes buenos pulmones! Ah sí estás empapado, ya, ya ahorita te quito los pañales- Harry lo llevó a la cama le quitó los pañales - ¡Pero que grande! Ja,ja,ja no cabe duda que eres un Ellis.

 **Saludos a Sandra Casillas, Rocío CR, Elvira H.C, Alexy Fanalbert, chidamami, Nathy Eli, Boribonbon, Maravilla121, sayuri1707, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, K.e.c.s., Anmocer1708, Rixa Eve, Azukrita, RORE, Pinwy Love. Natu, Susana Rojas, jesby, Yuleni.**

 **Y a todas mis demás lectoras anónimas, espero que estén bien y que Dios les cuide.**

 **Tengo un nuevo fic llamado Te amo, luego te odio luego te amo, es el que quedará por doble identidad.**


	20. Chapter 20

El bebé de Candy cumplió cinco meses de edad y tomaron la decisión de bautizarlo con el nombre de William Harry Ellis hicieron la celebración en la Iglesia, Lewis Hane ofreció una vaca y unos borregos para el festejo, Helen aceptó con la condición de que ella la cocinaría junto con las hermanas de la Iglesia, para nada quería que metiera la mano en la comida pues desconfiaba de él.

Toda la congregación amaba al pequeño rubio de ojos azules, no había otro como él, era muy risueño, la mayoría de los miembros le llevaron regalos, Helen se fijó bien de los que le dio Lewis temía que le hiciera daño al pequeño pues era el único que lo miraba sombríamente. Llegando del banquete botó la ropita que le obsequió Lewis.

Al día siguiente le llegó una correspondencia a Harry Ellis y este la leyó durante la cena con su familia.

 _ **Ministro Harry Ellis**_

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Le saludamos en el Nombre de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo esperando que reciba de sus ricas y abundantes bendiciones.**_

 _ **Por motivos de organización la Iglesia Nacional P. de los Estados Unidos de América está levantando un censo de ministros evangélicos y necesitamos saber si se unirá a nuestra denominación, sabemos que ha venido como misionero de la Iglesia de Escocia pero es complicado que esté en contacto con ellos por la distancia, por eso lo invitamos a que se una a nosotros, estando en la unión Nacional contará con nuestro apoyo moral y cuando se requiera económico. Habrá un congreso en New Jersey y si usted está interesado podrá afiliarse, daremos pláticas instructivas y obsequiaremos los libros de nuestras principales doctrinas las fechas son…**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Archibald Alexander Rector del seminario Teológico de Princeton New Jersey.**_

-¿Piensas ir?-preguntó Helen

-Es una excelente oportunidad para pertenecer a una unión.

-Tendrás que viajar solo porque no pienso dejar a Candy a merced de Zulema y Lewis.

-Si amor es mejor, tampoco quiero que arriesguemos a mi hermoso nieto en el viaje, te dejaré escrito los sermones para cada día, tendrás que repasarlos para decirlos de memoria.

En la finca de Lewis Hane…

-La mamá de Candy es un verdadero estorbo Zulema, ella es la que ha impedido que nos acerquemos a ella y al engendro.

-La verdad es que es muy hermoso, parece un angelito-Comentó Zulema

Lewis la abofeteó—¡No me digas que tú también estás cayendo bajo su encanto!

-Ese niño está protegido por las oraciones de su padre y de sus abuelos recuerda que la oración eficaz del justo puede mucho.

-¡Ahora hasta recitas la Biblia!

-¡Me mantienes vigilando a esa familia y todo lo que hablan es sobre Dios! ¿Cómo crees que no voy hablar de la Biblia? Pero no te preocupes he estado en ayuno porque he planeado la muerte de Helen.

Mientras tanto en el Seminario de New Jersey…

-Es increíble cómo se ha destacado Andrew entre los alumnos-comentó Archibald Alexander el rector del seminario.

-Se devora los libros sólo para poder reñir conmigo—contestó su maestro.

-No riñe sino debate, estoy orgulloso de él, lo llevaremos a la visitación de los feligreses como nuestro guardaespaldas pues es muy fuerte.

-¿Estás seguro? Parece que le estás agarrando estimación.

-La verdad si, dice que es casado pero nunca ha llegado a la capilla con su esposa, sólo llega con la familia de su hermano y su tía Elroy.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

-No es eso, mi hija está interesada en él, le agrada aunque tenga barba y anillo, he invitado frecuentemente a Joseph MacArthur a cenar con nosotros y aunque él hace todo por agradarle, ella no le hace caso, pero se desbarata toda cuando ve a Andrew.

-No te preocupes, tú sólo debes orar por el futuro esposo de tu hija, no le metas por los ojos a ningún muchacho, Dios es el que forma los matrimonios, solo ponle la felicidad de tu hija en sus manos y le dará el marido que le conviene.

-Tiene razón maestro, quiero comentarle que involucré a Andrew para la organización del congreso, el será quien anote a los participantes y me alegro de hacerlo porque donó recursos para el hospedaje y alimentación de los visitantes.

-¿De dónde sacó dinero? yo sólo veo que es seminarista y al parecer no tiene profesión ni oficio-se extrañó el maestro

-Ese hombre está lleno de misterios.

Todos los seminaristas se pusieron a darle mantenimiento a las instalaciones de la capilla y del instituto para recibir a los congresistas, cómo en su mayoría eran varones se quitaron las camisas pues había calor, Karely se ofreció a llevarles agua a los jóvenes.

-William le traje algo de tomar-dijo mirándolo con lujuria.

Albert se acercó a ella, estaba un poco sudado pero como usaba una fragancia fina disimulaba la transpiración.

-Gracias señorita Alexander

-Usted es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, quisiera ser su prometida-Declaró Karely

-Una señorita decente nunca debe atreverse halagar a un hombre que no es de su familia, su novio o esposo, sepa usted que soy casado y no acepto adulaciones ni insinuaciones, absténgase de hacer comentarios impropios en mi presencia o me veré obligado de decirle a su padre sobre su mal comportamiento.

-William yo le amo

-No diga tonterías, es mejor que guarde la distancia.

Albert se puso la camisa y al darse la vuelta vio a Joseph quien escuchó toda la conversación.

-¡Quiero que te disculpes por hablarle así a la señorita Alexander!

-No tengo porque disculparme

Joseph sin previo aviso lo golpeó, algunos de sus compañeros vieron la agresión y se acercaron para impedir que se pelearan, Albert no cayó al suelo pero tampoco le respondió.

-¡Defiéndete!

-Eres mi amigo, lo que hiciste fue un error pero te perdono.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Karely!

-No tengo porqué disculparme con ella.

Joseph volvió a golpearlo.

Albert sólo volteó la cara por el golpe, sintió un leve mareo pero no agredió a su amigo.

-¡Te digo que te disculpes con ella!

Albert la miró esperando que calmara a Joseph pero como estaba resentida por el rechazo no intervino.

Los compañeros sometieron a Joseph porque vieron que nuevamente iba en contra de Albert, logró soltarse y caminó hacia el propiciándole otro derechazo pero Albert no pudo resistirse y se airó noqueándolo de un solo golpe.

Karely no corrió hacia quien la había defendido sino fue hacia Albert

-Déjeme curarlo-dijo tocándole la herida de la boca

-No me toque

El Rector y varios maestros se acercaron a él, trataban de reanimar a Joseph, -Te esperamos en la dirección Andrew.

-Lleven a Joseph con el doctor y luego a la dirección.

-William ¡otra vez ese carácter tuyo que no logras controlar!-lo reprendió el rector

-Permití que me diera dos golpes, pero él no se calmó y me lo tuve que sonar cuando me agredió por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué fue la discusión?

-Señor Alexander me daría pena platicarle, mejor cuando despierte Joseph que él le informe.

-¿Es referente a mi hija?

-Sí señor

-¿Te le insinuaste?

-Soy un hombre casado, no me atrevería siquiera mirar a una doncella, amo a mi esposa.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

-Me dijo que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto y yo la reprendí.

-Me disculpo contigo por el comportamiento de mi hija, ya no la dejaré que trabaje en el seminario.

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que puede tomar

-De todas maneras quedas expulsado por dos días por agredir a Joseph, a él lo expulsaré por toda una semana y también le preguntaré a Karely y a él sobre los acontecimientos.

-Comprendo, aunque no se me hace justo, pero acato sus disposiciones.

Albert en ese mismo momento se fue del seminario, el rector le preguntó a Joseph lo que había pasado y a su hija, los dos confirmaron la versión de Albert y se les dio el castigo correspondiente.

En cuanto el rector le informó a su hija que ya no trabajaría más en el seminario, ella hizo su berrinche pero Alexander ya no permitiría que los jóvenes se pelearan por ella.

-Hijo veo que estás controlando más tu carácter, te felicito-dijo la señora Elroy aplaudiendo

-Así es tía, antes los golpeaba al primer guamazo ahora espero al tercero para noquearlos, eso de dar la otra mejilla se me complica un poco, hay que ser manso pero no menso.

-Te haré tu pan preferido premiando tu esfuerzo.

Paty y Stear blanquearon los ojos porque la señora Elroy alcahueteaba a Albert.

Por fin llegó el día del congreso Albert se puso a la entrada de la capilla para anotar en el libro a los ministros que llegaban de otros Estados.

-Su nombre por favor

-Harry Ellis

Albert levantó la mirada al escuchar el nombre, el ministro Ellis no lo reconoció por la barba larga.

-¿Viene solo o acompañado?

-Solo

-¿De dónde nos visita?

-De Misisipi

-¿Cuántas personas dependen de usted?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Es un censo, a todos les hacemos las mismas preguntas

Joseph se dio cuenta que Albert le estaba mintiendo al ministro Harry

-Deja pasar al ministro Ellis

Albert lo miró furioso

-Venga conmigo ministro Ellis le mostraré su dormitorio en lo que dure el congreso-después de que se instale irá al comedor.

-¡Tengo que investigar si Candy vive con él en Misisipi! ¡Por fin estaremos juntos amor mío!-pensó Albert

Helen estaba lavando las sábanas y la ropa del pequeño William, de pronto una serpiente venenosa se acercó a ella mordiéndola en el pie.

Zulema observaba todo detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Candy ayúdame!

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir el Fic. Les agradezco por sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir actualizando.**

 **Nota: no se preocupen por Helen**

 **Saludos a Rixa, Nathy Eli, Yoli Andrew, Liovana, Chidamami, RORE, Ana Isela HD, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Sandra Casillas, Aly ventura, K.e.c.s, Blanca Roza, Maravilla 121, Anmoncer, Sayuri 1707, Elvira H.C., Alexi fanalbert, Madel Ros, Rocio CR, Yagui. Y a las chicas del Facebook.**

 **Les voy a contar una anécdota de mi suegra: ella iba a lado de una mujer en el avión entonces le ofreció a la mujer algo de comer y ella le contestó que no porque estaba en ayuno, mi suegra como era creyente le preguntó ah ¿Usted es cristiana? y ella le contestó: No, soy satanista.**

 **Así que hasta los Satanistas ayunan.**


	21. Chapter 21

Candy escuchó los gritos de su mamá y fue con el bebé para ver qué pasaba, la encontró en el piso con una leña empujando a la serpiente que quería seguir mordiéndola, Candy se horrorizó y fue a buscar algo para matarla llegó Lewis para hacerse el valiente.

-Hola Candice, estaba la puerta abier…

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! una serpiente mordió a mi mamá

El sacó su arma y fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera y le disparó al reptil, Candy le dio el bebé a Lewis y rápidamente le amarró la pierna a Helen para que no circulara el veneno, con un cuchillo la hirió para chuparle la herida.

-¡Candice! El veneno puede dañarla a usted no siga haciendo eso, no prolongue más su agonía ya no puede hacer nada por ella, déjela ir.

-¡No dejaré morir a mi madre!-Candy seguía haciéndolo, Helen se desmayó

-Lewis por favor ayúdeme a llevarla a la habitación

Hine la cargó e iba siguiendo a Candy.

-¡Por favor podría ir por el doctor!

-Si Candice ahora mismo, tranquilícese

Lewis Hane fue por el médico pero se detuvo en el camino.

-Sube Zulema, bien hecho vamos a tardarnos para que Helen muera

-Vi que Candice chupó el veneno si este le llegó debajo de la lengua morirá ya que ahí viaja directamente a la sangre, ¿le dijiste que se enjaguara la boca?

-No

-Entonces vamos rápido por el doctor

-Ve con ella por favor y hazle la advertencia

Zulema se fue rápidamente a la casa de los Ellis, vio la puerta abierta entró, fue a la cocina y agarró aceite de oliva y agua luego subió a la recámara de Helen

-Buenas tardes Candice

-Usted aquí-contestó Candy sudorosa

Zulema le indicó: Enjuáguese la boca le quedaron restos del veneno, Lewis me dijo lo que pasó

-Me siento mal Zulema ¡Por favor no dañe a mi bebé!

-No lo dañaré Candice, sólo sigue mis instrucciones.

Candice hizo gárgaras después Zulema le dio a beber el Aceite de oliva, le dieron ganas de vomitar Zulema la acompañó a la letrina y le agarró el cabello, después de eso le dio agua, la ayudó a llegar a la cama y Candy cerró los ojos.

Zulema se acercó al bebé y lo sacó de la cuna

-¡Eres tan lindo! ¿Sabes? He visto en visiones a tu padre, está muy cerca de ustedes

Lewis llegó con el doctor, ella dejó al niño al ver que entraron a la habitación.

-Zulema ¿Qué haces aquí? La señora Ellis no te soporta bien lo sabes, es mejor que te vayas-le dijo el doctor

-Ahora me retiro, ya le di Aceite de oliva a Candice

-Bien hecho Zulema—El doctor se acercó a Helen y la desató—Al parecer Candy hizo un buen trabajo, vamos a ver cómo reaccionan las dos, me quedaré a cuidar de ellas, les daré este tónico que tengo contra el envenenamiento

-Yo puedo vigilar a Candice en su habitación, usted puede hacerse cargo de Helen-sugirió Lewis

-Sí, llévela para que esté más cómoda

Lewis la llevó en brazos a otra habitación, la dejó en la cama, le retiró el cabello de la cara, luego fue a cerrar la puerta.

-Te tengo a mi disposición Candice

Lewis sacó un frasco y le sostuvo la cabeza para darle un brebaje que le había dado Zulema, Candy movió la cabeza y se le cayó en su vestido.

-No cabe duda que estoy luchando con el Altísimo la está protegiendo, todos mis intentos son en vano-pensó Hine

La besó en los labios, luego la iba acariciar pero el doctor tocó la puerta, Lewis fue abrir

-¿Por qué cerró la puerta?

-Ni me di cuenta que puse el cerrojo

-Lewis es mejor que se retire, ya Helen despertó

-¿Qué dice? ¿Se va a salvar?

-Candice hizo un buen trabajo con su mamá, ahora la que me preocupa es ella, puedes retirarte me haré cargo

-Espero que Candice me agradezca cuando se recupere

-Verá que sí, ahora déjeme con ella

El doctor le dio a tomar del frasco, Lewis se fue enfurecido porque Candy si bebió lo que le dio el médico

Mientras tanto todos los ministros, estaban comiendo antes que empezara el congreso, a los seminaristas les tocó servirles, Albert se desvivía por atender al suegro, pero este no lo reconocía por la barba, a su lado se sentó el rector pues era el único que pertenecía a otra denominación y quería explicarle las diferencias doctrinales.

Albert se puso atrás de él con una jarra de agua de frutas, y escuchó…

-Si vengo de Misisipi, mi esposa no me acompañó pues se quedó ayudando a mi hija para cuidar de mi nieto

Albert casi se desmaya de la impresión

-Yo también tengo una hija, pero que dolor de cabeza me está dando-dijo Archibald Alexander-¿Y cuántos años tiene su nieto?

-Hace poco cumplió 5 meses lo acabamos de bautizar, es Rubio y de ojos azules como su progenitor.

-¡Candy me dio un hijo! ¡Tengo un hijo! –Pensaba Albert, no le cabía tanta alegría en el corazón

Llegó un hombre corriendo al comedor diciendo:

-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!-

El rector se acercó a Él ¿Qué le pasa buen hombre?

-Mi esposa no deja de golpearse así misma, me dijo el médico que él no puede hacer nada y que buscara ayuda espiritual

-¿Quién de aquí está preparado?

El ministro Harry Ellis se puso de pie, yo lo acompaño

-William tu irás con nosotros pues sostendrás a la mujer

Mientras iban en el carruaje el ministro Harry Ellis miraba fijamente a Albert , este se sintió inquieto—se va a dar cuenta que soy yo-pensaba

-Llegaron a una casa humilde, bajó el rector con la Biblia, Harry Ellis y Albert quien estaba nervioso por lo que se encontraría, en cuanto entraron a la habitación la mujer se le aventó al ministro Harry Ellis para morderlo, Albert se la pudo quitar de encima junto con el esposo y la sostuvieron en la cama.

La mujer habló: ¿Pero a quién trajeron? Al peor de los fornicarios, William Albert Andrew, ja,ja,ja

El ministro Harry Ellis lo miró bien—¡Es él!

Albert dijo: ¡Cállate demonio!

-ja,ja,ja Suegro y yerno frente a frente

El rector empezó a orar: Padre mío, tú puedes hacer que ese espíritu inmundo salga de esta mujer.

Harry Ellis dijo: Sal de ella

-Mientras usted está aquí su hija se debate entre la vida y la muerte ja,ja,ja

Ellis se acercó a ella y la agarró del cuello: ¿Por qué dices eso? Dime

Albert empezó a cantar, le siguieron su suegro y el rector

Castillo fuerte es nuestro Dios,

Defensa y buen escudo.

Con su poder nos librará

En todo trance agudo.

Con furia y con afán

Acósanos satán:

Por armas deja ver

Astucia y gran poder;

Cual él no hay en la tierra.

Nuestro valor es nada aquí,

Con él todo es perdido;

Más con nosotros luchará

De Dios el escogido.

Es nuestro Rey Jesús,

El que venció en la cruz,

Señor y Salvador,

Y siendo El solo Dios,

El triunfa en la batalla.

Y si demonios mil están

Prontos a devorarnos,

No temeremos, porque Dios

Sabrá cómo ampararnos.

¡Que muestre su vigor

Satán, y su furor!

Dañarnos no podrá,

Pues condenado es ya

Por la Palabra Santa.

La mujer se retorció y le dijo: ¿De cuántas mujeres abusaste Andrew? La hija de Harry Ellis entre ellas.

Albert contestó:

¿Quién acusará a los escogidos de Dios? Dios es el que justifica.

¿Quién es el que condenará? Cristo es el que murió; más aún, el que también resucitó, el que además está a la diestra de Dios, el que también intercede por nosotros.

De modo que si alguno está en Cristo, nueva criatura es; las cosas viejas pasaron; he aquí todas son hechas nuevas.

La mujer se desmayó al escuchar las palabras de Albert. Harry Ellis y el rector oraron por la familia, luego de varios minutos la mujer despertó

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hace el rector del seminario aquí?

-Han venido para ayudarte

-Pero yo no tengo nada

-Estabas enferma y ellos oraron por ti-le contestó el esposo.

Después de eso salieron de aquella casa, el ministro Harry Ellis no quiso hablar con Albert delante del rector.

 **Klair aunque sea tarde te cumplí son las 12 de la noche, saludos a todas mis lectoras. Aquí haciendo un esfuerzo aunque esté cansada por mis actividades dominicales**

 **Por cierto si alguna tiene el talento de dibujar si me regalan un dibujo navideño de los rubios con escena inédita (debe ir firmado por ustedes y se subirá a los grupos agradeciendo a su autor) yo les doy dos actualizaciones del fic que elijan de los míos, me pueden contactar en mi face tuty pineapple pineapple me mandan msj privado o en el grupo el príncipe de la colina también en facebook ahí siempre ando pendiente en mis ratos libres**


	22. Chapter 22

-Señor rector tendré que regresarme a Misisipi usted mismo escuchó a esa mujer de que mi esposa y mi hija están en peligro, ¡Tengo que ir a lado de ellas!

-¡Yo iré con usted! –dijo Albert decididamente

-¡No! Tú no irás conmigo, no te quiero cerca de mi familia

-Ministro Ellis usted sabe que el diablo es mentiroso, y padre de la mentira según Juan 8:44, quizás no quiere que se quede al congreso y usted le dará gusto yéndose -trataba de persuadirlo Alexander

-Lo sé pero descubrió la identidad de su alumno, tiene al mismísimo demonio conviviendo entre ustedes, no me extrañaría que tenga problemas con el alumnado del seminario.

-Ciertamente William Andrew entró por un interés oculto ahora descubrí que lo motivaba, pero ha habido cambios positivos en su conducta y es el mejor de su clase.

-Usted me citó antes San Juan 8:44 que el diablo es mentiroso, este hombre puede estar fingiendo, además el diablo también se sabe de memoria la Biblia.

-Sí pero por sus frutos los conocemos y William Andrew ha apoyado en las actividades del seminario, se ha sujetado y aparte apoya económicamente a la causa.

-Dinero mal habido seguramente y manchado con sangre.

-La mayoría de lo que poseo fue producto de mi trabajo-trató de defenderse Albert

-¿Y cuál era tu trabajo William Andrew?

Albert bajó la cabeza y comentó: Señor Ellis el matrimonio con su hija si fue legalizado, fui con el primer ministro para que me lo validara, Candy es mi esposa por lo tanto tengo derechos sobre ella, Yo estoy cambiando, todos estos meses he aprendido acerca del amor de Cristo, recibí su salvación, él me ha perdonado todo, al apóstol Pablo lo perdonó aunque haya sido perseguidor de Iglesia, yo no quiero acordarme más de mis pecados porque todos los borró Jesucristo.

-No me vengas con sentimentalismos si verdaderamente quieres a mi hija, preséntate ante ella cuándo te hayas recibido de ministro.

Albert se enardeció porque se dio cuenta que suegro quería impedirle que fuera a buscar a Candy.

-No ¡será ahora! Ya no quiero esperar más tiempo, he dado mi palabra de ir con el ejército y quizás pierda la vida por eso quiero verla antes y quiero conocer a mi hijo.

-Ustedes dos necesitan resolver sus diferencias-intervino el rector al escuchar que levantaban la voz

-Eso será cuándo él sea ministro.

-¿Y si viene hoy Jesucristo y los encuentra que están disgustados?

-Como le dije antes tengo que regresar a Misisipi, no tengo nada que hablar con este hombre.

-Yo me iré con usted

-Antes que se vaya firmará los papeles para que pertenezca a nuestra unión le mandaremos luego los libros doctrinales , William tú debes de quedarte hasta que termine el congreso con esto mediré que es lo que te interesa más y si tu vocación es verdadera.

A Albert se le cristalizaron los ojos de la impotencia que sentía y pensaba: Amo la obra pero quiero conocer a mi hijo y quiero ver a mi esposa.

Llegaron al seminario y Harry Ellis firmó todos los documentos que le dio el rector, Albert ya tenía la ubicación para encontrar a Candy.

-Por favor déjeme ir a Misisipi, quiero ver a mi esposa-Le suplicaba a Archibald Alexander

-William tú te comprometiste para el congreso, debes confiar de que Dios cuida de ella.

-Temo que mi suegro parta de ahí a otro lugar

-El firmó para pertenecer a nuestra unión, no creo que se vaya de Misisipi.

-Quiero saber si donde está es un lugar seguro

-No puedo mentirte es uno de los campos más difíciles pues hay mucho paganismo, santería, brujería y desgraciadamente están divididos por el racismo.

-Entonces quisiera ir por ella y la traeré conmigo.

-Será muy difícil que el Pastor Harry Ellis la deje venir, tú llevarás los libros de doctrina y podrás hablar con tu esposa, pero tendrás que regresar.

-Voy a buscar dinero para mandarle a Candy

Albert se fue rápidamente a su casa, Stear, Paty y la señora Elroy vieron que fue al baúl donde tenía sus recursos y llenó una bolsa de cuero con varias monedas de oro.

-¿Llevarás más recursos al seminario?

-He encontrado a mi suegro, le mandaré a Candy algo de dinero para que cubra los gastos del bebé me enteré que soy padre al parecer mi hijo tiene 5 meses y ya lo bautizaron.

Los Andrew se emocionaron al escuchar que pronto verían nuevamente a Candy.

Antes que partiera la diligencia, Albert llegó a la estación acompañado de su familia

-No le llevaré nada que provenga de ti.

-Perdone que le diga esto, pero usted no tiene el derecho de oponerse, ella decidirá si quedarse con el dinero o no. Dele esta carta por favor.

El ministro tomó lo que Albert dispuso para Candy.

La señora Elroy se puso frente al ministro y este la abrazó.

-Me da gusto verla nuevamente, a Stear a Paty y a su pequeño, hasta a George ¿Dónde está Archie?

-El murió-contestó la señora Elroy con la voz quebrada.

-Iremos a ver a Candy, ellos tienen que hablar para que decidan el lugar donde van a establecerse-le comentó la anciana

Mientras en Misisipi, Helen cuidaba de su nieto pues Candy todavía estaba convaleciendo.

-Mi hija por tratar de salvarme ahora se ha enfermado.

-No se preocupe Helen, ella está mejor le tuve que practicar una sangría estoy seguro que extraje la sangre envenenada , Candy fue muy valiente al exponer su vida e impedir que el veneno circulara por su torrente sanguíneo pero no hizo el procedimiento con precaución y pues ya vemos las consecuencias pero también si no hubiera intervenido usted estaría muerta ahora pues si se esperaba a que yo llegara sería demasiado tarde. Candy no le podrá dar pecho al bebé deben buscar una nodriza.

 **Les agradezco a todas por seguir el Fic. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir actualizando cada una de mis historias**

 **Saludos a Rixa, Nathy Eli, chidamami, Maravilla 121, Amor amor, Sandra Casillas, Tere Love, Cami Andrew, Susana Rojas, GIA, Esmeralda, Pinky Rose, Violeta Estrella, Luna Azul, sayuri 1707, Serenety Usagi, Ferchy Andley, Luisa Garrido, Gina Riquelme, xime G, Juliana Fan, Klair Baeza, Aly Villegas, Silvia González, Wendy, Itaty CF, Karlita safiro, coqueta hermosa, Dulce amor, Lolita V12, Hanna mimosa, Lily Andrew, Pinwy love, Kecs, Blanca Roza y a todas las demás chicas en el Facebook, Nenyta mándame tu Nick que tienes en el face para que yo te agregue a los grupos si gustas aquí en fanfiction se pueden mandar msj privados .**


	23. Chapter 23

Karely escuchó todo el relato de su padre el rector, de que el espíritu inmundo que sacaron de esa mujer había acusado a Albert de fornicar con muchas jóvenes entre ellas la hija del ministro Harry Ellis, la muchacha pensó que si Albert estaba separado de su esposa necesitaba a una mujer para satisfacerse y ella estaba dispuesta a complacerlo, se encaprichó con Albert pues estaba acostumbrada a que los jóvenes de la Iglesia hicieran méritos para ganar su amor.

Al siguiente domingo fue a la casa de los Andrew les dijo a sus padres que se adelantaría para llegar temprano a la escuela dominical, sabía que la familia de Albert llegaba antes que él a la Iglesia, ese día culminaría el congreso, tocó la puerta, el seminarista había terminado de ducharse, fue a atender y ahí estaba ella, se había descubierto la cabeza y retirado la chalina para que se le viera su escote discreto

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Alexander?

-Vine a buscarlo para que vayamos juntos a la Iglesia

-Perdone pero no quedamos en nada, deje de meterme en problemas

Ella hizo un movimiento y entró a la casa sin el consentimiento de él

-¡Le pido que salga ahora mismo!

-Sé que está separado de su esposa, y que usted como hombre tiene ciertas necesidades físicas, escuché conversaciones de adultos a escondidas, no me puse corsé para que se le facilite desnudarme.

Albert la miró codiciándola, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el ofrecimiento

-Vete, yo amo a mi esposa

-Escuché todo lo que hizo, no me venga ahora con que ha cambiado

-Dios me ha transformado, en otro tiempo no hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad que una mujerzuela como usted se me ofreciera pero no quiero contaminarme con una ramera, ahora váyase porque entre más la conozco más se empequeñece ante mis ojos.

La muchacha al verse rechazada se acercó a él para abofetearlo y se fue

Durante el camino a Misisipi el ministro miraba la carta que Albert le había mandado a Candy.

-Si William viene a visitar a mi hija es capaz de llevársela y a mi nieto, ¡Padre mío! sé que en tu palabra dice: Por tanto dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre y se unirá a su mujer y serán una sola carne. Sé que algún día llegaría este momento pero no quiero que mi única hija se vaya de mí lado, pero mi deber es entregarle esta carta a Candy.

En el seminario …

-William, nos reunimos todos los ancianos, estudiamos tu caso y la mayoría estamos indignados en cómo nos usaste para encontrar a tu esposa-le recriminó Archibald Alexander

-Al principio fue así pero he conocido a Dios a través del estudio de la Biblia

-Hemos decidido que tú le llevaras los libros a tu suegro, irás acompañado de Joseph y hablarás con tu esposa de que tienes un compromiso que debes cumplir ¿O vas a desertar?

-He decidido seguir a Cristo no volveré atrás, le diré a ella que venga conmigo

-Bien hecho muchacho, no nos decepciones que nos hemos esforzado para enseñarte

Albert irradiaba alegría por fin se encaminaría para reconciliarse con Candy y conocería a su hijo

El ministro Harry Ellis llegó a su casa, ya Candy estaba fuera de peligro pero no podía amamantar a su bebé por lo que encontró a una extraña dándole pecho a su nieto

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Harry estuvimos al borde de la muerte

-Si lo sé, es por eso que vine rápido

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-le preguntó Helen sorprendida

Harry Ellis vio el rostro pálido de su hija quien con dificultad sostenía la cuchara para alimentarse

-Un hombre llegó a pedir ayuda al seminario y acompañé al rector junto a un seminarista, íbamos a sacar un espíritu inmundo, el maligno me dijo que ustedes estaban al borde de la muerte y ahí desenmascaró la identidad del seminarista

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Helen curiosa

-William Albert Andrew

A Candy se le cayó el plato de la impresión

-¿Albert?

-Sí, te vino siguiendo y para encontrarte el muy desgraciado se metió al seminario, me entregó una carta para ti ¿Quieres que te la lea?

-Que la lea mi mamá

Harry Ellis le pasó el manuscrito a su esposa, ella ante la mirada de Candy desdobló la carta y leyó.

 **Amada Candy:**

 **Cuando te fuiste de mi lado me destrozaste el corazón, reconozco que hiciste bien al separarte de mí pues me vi obligado a seguirte y por tal motivo recibí salvación, soy un hombre nuevo, estoy estudiando teología para ser ministro, te confieso que mi única motivación para ingresar al instituto teológico fue encontrarte, pero al leer esas palabras de vida impresas en la Biblia me di cuenta de todo el daño que les hice a mis semejantes incluyéndote. Eres mi esposa ante la ley pues el primer ministro legalizó nuestro matrimonio ahora que sé dónde vives iré a verte y conoceré a nuestro hijo, perdóname amor mío, todo lo malo que hice lo pagué con la muerte de Archie.**

 **Espero que al encontrarnos de nuevo me hayas perdonado**

 **Con amor William.**

Candy estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Albert y Joseph llegaron a esa localidad y se hospedaron en una posada

 **Saludo a todas las que leen estas líneas, les deseo un lindo fin de semana. La que ganó fue Madel Ros y eligió este fic, las quiero chicas ocupan un lugarcito en mi corazón. Dios les bendiga**

Las actualizaciones de esta semana fueron amo a mi princesa Candy, El intruso II, los consuegros y amo a mi princesa Candy.


	24. Chapter 24

El ministro Harry ayudó a Candy a salir a la terraza de su casa, dijeron que el fresco le haría bien, Albert se moría de ganas por verla por lo cual por su premura al salir de la posada se tropezó con Zulema, ella se lo quedó viendo aterrada.

-Disculpe usted mi torpeza llevo un poco de prisa ¿Me podría decir qué camino tomar para llegar a la casa del ministro Harry Ellis?

Ella había enmudecido por la impresión de verlo

-No soy de aquí- dijo la frase en voz baja

Joseph se dio cuenta que Albert no estaba en su habitación y salió rápidamente a su encuentro

-William ¿Por qué sales sin mí? A los dos nos encargaron la misión de entregar los libros.

-Necesito ver a mi esposa, no puedo esperar más, le estaba preguntando a…

El miró a todos lados y Zulema ya no estaba por todo eso

-¿A quién?

-Había una mujer aquí a quién le pregunté dónde puedo encontrar la casa de mi suegro, ni me di cuenta a qué horas se fue.

-¿No llevaremos los libros de una vez? Recuerda que sólo nos dieron tres días para estar en el pueblo y los demás son para el regreso.

-No, tengo que tener una excusa para regresar de nuevo

Albert preguntó al dueño de la barbería del lugar y él le señaló por dónde ir.

Caminaron en aquel sendero polvoriento y él logró visualizar a Candy a la distancia, se escuchó su exhalación como señal de su inaudible sorpresa –¡Es ella! la que está en la terraza

Joseph la miró- ¡Que hermosa es! Creo que ahora comprendo el porqué no te fijaste en Karely

-Después de ella no ha habido otra para mí

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos hacia allá

-Temo su reacción, temo que me rechace

-¡No me vengas con eso Andrew! Hemos resistido la incomodidad de andar por los caminos de terracería y fango para que ahora te acobardes, debes presentarte ante ella

-Si vamos

Candy vio que se acercaban dos hombres, le llamó la atención aquel hombre alto barbado, tenía un sombrero negro, tenían aspecto de Rabís judíos más que de seminaristas protestantes.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Joseph

Candy contestó con mucha dificultad aquel saludo.

-¿Aquí es el hogar del ministro Harry Ellis?

Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima-¡Es tan hermosa! quiero abrazarla, se ve un poco enferma

-Sí, es mi padre

Candy trató de tomar la campanita para llamar a su mamá y Albert se la pasó rápidamente, ella la agitó y Helen salió.

-Buenas tardes ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Nos han mandado del seminario para traerle unos libros de doctrina al ministro Harry Ellis-declaró Joseph

-¿Dónde están los libros?-preguntó Helen un poco traviesa pues rápidamente reconoció a Albert

-No los trajimos, los dejamos en la posada, primero quisimos saludar al ministro-contestó Albert-¿Está enferma su hija?

-Sí, me picó una serpiente venenosa y ella me salvó la vida succionando el veneno, pero al parecer a ella le afectó más

Albert la miró angustiado-Pero se va a recuperar ¿verdad?

-Confiamos en Dios que si

-Les invito a pasar, estoy a punto de servir el almuerzo, voy a llamar a mi esposo para que meta a mi hija a la casa

-No es necesario, yo puedo ayudarla

Albert la tomó en sus brazos, ambos cruzaron miradas sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los ojos verdes de ella

-¿Por qué usted tiene barba y su compañero no? –preguntó Candy un poco curiosa

-Porque yo estoy casado-contestó Albert, ella sintió aquel aliento e hizo que se acordara de su amado

Candy rápidamente bajó la mirada, Albert la metió, el ministro vio a su yerno con su hija en brazos.

-Buenas tardes ministro Harry, usted comentó que tiene un nieto-

-Así es muchacho, está durmiendo en su cuna

-Deseo verlo…

 **Hola chicas estoy un poco enferma es por eso que no he actualizado, ya saben que sólo cuando tengo problemas de salud o de otra índole es que no subo nada.**

 **Saludos , Albert por fin está a punto de conocer a su hijo**


	25. Chapter 25

-Ahora está dormido, primero pasemos a la mesa-Propuso Helen

Albert dejó a Candy en una silla y se puso frente a ella, Joseph se acomodó a lado de él. El ministro Harry Ellis se sentó en el cabezal de la mesa como el jefe de familia.

-¿Qué lo motivó a entrar al seminario Señor William?-preguntó Harry Ellis-¿Realmente es verdadera su vocación?

-Reconozco que entré al seminario por intereses propios-Miró a Candy y ella estaba atenta a su respuesta-Pero estudiando la palabra de Dios he sido transformado, siento que mi vida se asemeja a la del apóstol Pablo

-¡No diga incongruencias! ¡El apóstol Pablo no tuvo su historial delictivo!-recriminó Ellis

-¡El apóstol Pablo fue perseguidor de Iglesia! ¡El arrastraba a los cristianos y los metía a la cárcel! Y consintió la muerte de Esteban, pero como ya sabemos tuvo su encuentro personal con Cristo y su vida fue transformada, mi vida cambió a partir que entré en el seminario, mejor dicho Dios no ha terminado su obra en mí, reconozco que me falta mucho todavía, pero la Palabra de Dios no vuelve a Él vacía, y algo de lo que he leído se ha quedado en mí corazón. En Hebreos 4:12 nos dice: Porque la palabra de Dios es viva y eficaz, y más cortante que toda espada de dos filos; y penetra hasta partir el alma y el espíritu, las coyunturas y los tuétanos, y discierne los pensamientos y las intenciones del corazón.

Candy escuchó la pasión con la que hablaba y en su corazón deseó que fuera aquel que dejó en Inglaterra.

-Parece que se están calentando los ánimos, es mejor que comamos –Intervino Helen

Albert se puso de pie, para ayudar a su suegra a llevar los platos.

-Eres muy servicial, esa faceta no te la conocía

-Lo aprendí en el seminario-contestó sonriente al darse que cuenta que Helen lo había reconocido.

Ya que estaba servida la mesa, dieron gracias por los alimentos y se dispusieron a comer.

-¡Que delicioso guiso! Parece como si estuviera en mi casa- expresó Joseph

-¿Te conformarás siendo reverendo? Tú estás acostumbrado a gastar a manos llenas-le cuestionaba su suegro.

-Yo seré feliz llevando una vida modesta pero a lado de la mujer que amo y de mi hijo, teniéndolos a ellos no necesito nada más.

-Mientras te ceden una capilla ¿Qué vida le darás a tu familia?

-Antes de volver con mi familia, tengo que cumplir con el compromiso que hice, iré con el ejército a un recorrido por el país y consolaré a los heridos, después que cumpla con esa misión podré regresar.

-¿Y si mueres?

-He sido llamado a este ministerio, primero debo de cumplir con Dios para ser feliz con mi familia sino soy feliz aquí en la tierra los esperaré en el cielo.  
Candy en ese momento se puso a llorar

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Se acercó Helen a ella

-Es que me imagino a su esposa esperándolo con el alma inquieta por saberlo en peligro.

Terminaron de almorzar, en ese momento escucharon que el bebé se despertó. Albert se inquietó al escuchar el llanto.

-Quiero ver al pequeño para orar por el

-La nodriza lo está cuidando, termine de comer para que lo lleve junto a el

Albert exhaló con impaciencia y comió lo más rápido que pudo.

Helen se puso de pie y fue por el pequeño.

Albert alcanzó a ver que bajaba las escaleras y se puso de pie, Helen se lo cedió y él lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Es tal como me lo imaginé! –Dijo besando su frente y derramando lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Por fin te conozco! ¡Gracias Dios mío por este momento que me permites vivir!

-¡Es Albert! ¡Tenía mis dudas pero es él!- pensaba Candy

Él la miró y se acercó a ella- ¡Gracias por tenerlo!

-Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, es mejor que lleve a Candy a su habitación para que puedan conversar a solas-sugirió Helen

-Pero…

-Harry, ellos necesitan dialogar no debemos ser impertinentes, dame al niño William y tu sostén a Candy

Albert le pasó el bebé a su suegra y la siguió con Candy en brazos, Helen dejó al rubiecito en la cuna y se salió de la habitación, Albert sentó a Candy a orilla de la cama y se hincó ante ella.

-No soy digno de estar en tu presencia, pero no podía desistir, tenía que encontrarte, perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir, en realidad si nos casamos, un juez validó nuestro matrimonio

-Esa barba te hace ver viejo- comentó Candy y él sonrió

-Es lo de menos, tengo que usarla, te tienes que acostumbrar a verme así, no querrás que las hermanas se fijen en mí, ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Pero te irás! ¡De que sirve que hayas venido ahora!

-Sí, pero vendrá mi familia y te quedarás con ellos por mientras regreso, me asignaran mi campo pastoral, compraremos una propiedad, seré el ministro del lugar y tú como esposa del pastor me acompañarás en las visitas y dirigirás los himnos en la Iglesia

-¿Y si te matan? Y no se realiza nuestro sueño

-El justo por la fe vivirá

Albert no pudo resistirse y la besó, por meses soñó tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y por fin la petición de su corazón Dios se la estaba concediendo.

Harry le advirtió a Helen

-Ese hombre va a querer fornicar con Candy, esto no es un burdel ni un hotel

-Ese hombre es tu yerno y está casado con tu hija

-¡No puede ser cierto!

-Si Lewis, es el, ha venido por ella, se la llevará y no podremos impedirlo.

-Antes lo mato, ella es para mí, ahora mismo iré a la casa de Harry Ellis.

 **Esta actualización se la dedico a Rixa por su cumpleaños, Deseo de todo corazón que Dios te prospere en todo y bendiga tu ministerio.**

 **Sólo los que somos creyentes ponemos en primer lugar a Dios, es por eso que Albert toma esa actitud, la culpa no es de la Iglesia, ni de su suegro, es sólo por su convicción y su fe.**


	26. Chapter 26

El beso de Albert se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, separó un poco su rostro al de ella para decirle:

-Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo, pero creo que no es prudente por la condición en que estás, además me da un poco de vergüenza que tus padres estén cerca, las paredes son de madera y suelo hacer mucho ruido al amarte, esta cama es inestable le hace falta que le pongan varios clavos para que esté fija- le expresó Albert con rostro seductor con la esperanza de que Candy le dijera que no importaba y que en ese mismo momento la tomara.

-Tienes razón, lástima que solo viniste a entregar los libros y no puedas quedarte mucho tiempo.

-Candy, tengo dos días más le diré a Joseph que me ayude hacer algunos arreglos en esta casa, he visto que le hace falta mantenimiento ¿Será posible que tu padre deje que me quede contigo una de estas noches?

Candy se ruborizó: Pídele permiso quizás te diga que si

-Si no termino el trabajo contrataré a algunos hombres para que les dejen la casa habilitada ¿Por qué mi suegro no se ha encargado de esto?

-El pobre tiene mucho trabajo, hace visitaciones a sus feligreses, prepara sus sermones y le da clases a los niños de la escuelita, nos aceptaron con la condición que hiciéramos trabajo comunitario, es por eso que nos dieron esta casa, obvio no nos lo dijeron directamente pero lo insinuaron, yo antes daba clases pero por el bebé casi no tengo tiempo y ahora que estoy enferma mi mamá cuida de mí.

-Comprendo amor.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte con el ejército? ¿Acaso están en guerra en el país? Aquí no se han escuchado rumores de eso.

-Amor, el ejército está acomodando a los nativos en reservas, de ellos era todo el territorio de este país pero los ingleses lo invadieron hay algunas tribus que todavía no aceptan que se les desaloje y es obvio que quieran defender lo suyo, pero así es el mundo, somos como el pueblo de Israel tratando de entrar a la tierra prometida y para eso tenemos que echar a los paganos aunque ¿sabes? hay misioneros que están trabajando con ellos y los están evangelizando para que dejen a sus dioses y se conviertan al cristianismo quizás más adelante yo pueda aprender alguna lengua nativa y traducir la Biblia en su idioma.

-¡Eso sería algo grandioso! Pero estando en el ejército tendrás que matar a algunos indios, mancharas tus manos de sangre.

-Yo iré para dar consuelo a los heridos o por si hay alguno que Dios lo esté llamando a su presencia pueda hablarle de la dicha que le espera a lado de nuestro Señor Jesucristo y no muera sin esperanza, nena yo no iré a matar sino a dar cristiana sepultura a los caídos, me enrolé porque quise recorrer todo el país para encontrarte, fue una bendición que Dios enviara a tu padre hacia mí.

-Me alegra verte cambiado espero que no estés fingiendo.

-De una vez empezaré anotar los ajustes que hay que hacerle a la casa, espero que tu papá mañana me hospede contigo o me arriesgaré a decirle que hoy en la noche, así cuando estén dormidos quizás no tengamos pena de hacer ruidos- dijo travieso

Joseph le explicaba a Harry lo aplicado que era Albert en el seminario y que se volvió el favorito de los maestros también les contó del motivo por el cual tenía que usar barba, en ese momento llegó Lewis.

-Buenas tardes ministro Ellis, todos en el pueblo comentan que recibió forasteros en su casa usted sabe que no nos gustan los extraños en nuestra comunidad.

-En realidad no son forasteros, son seminaristas han venido a dejarme algunos libros de doctrinas, me he afiliado a un sínodo.

-¿Cuándo se marcharan?

Joseph intervino diciendo-Sólo nos quedaremos dos días más.

-Espero tengan buen viaje.

Albert bajó las escaleras diciendo mientras se acercaba al salón: Suegro vi que hay varios desperfectos en la casa, quisiera hacerme cargo antes de marcharme y eso que sólo he dado una ojeada también quiero revisar el techo.

-¿Suegro? ¡Nos dijo que Candy es viuda!- reclamó Lewis.

Albert vio a Lewis y contestó por Harry- No lo es, yo soy su esposo es decir el padre de su hijo y vine para estar con ella.

-Mi yerno se enroló en el ejército es por eso que casi lo considero un difunto –

-Pero su vestimenta es como de ministro no como soldado-replicó Lewis

-Pues sé muy bien todas las técnicas de autodefensa y ataque crecí entre asaltantes y asesinos, pero me he vuelto cristiano y ahora estudio teología para ser Pastor como mi suegro, conocí a Candy en la Iglesia y ahí nos enamoramos ya todo el pasado quedó atrás pero aclaro que si tengo que defender a mi familia de cualquier peligro que pueda acecharla lo haré sin dudarlo.

-No me queda más que darle la Bienvenida y a su acompañante, quien sabe si a los demás miembros de la Iglesia les agrade la idea que el Reverendo nos mintió.

-Mañana en el estudio bíblico lo presentaré ante todos

Lewis se sintió intimidado porque Albert se veía fuerte, valiente y decido.

-Me retiro, tengo negocios que atender, fue un gusto conocer a su yerno- Dijo despidiéndose Lewis.

Al irse Albert preguntó: ¿Quién es ese tipo? Se ve interesado en Candy, no me da confianza.

-Él ha de sentir lo mismo de ti, tampoco tú me das confianza- Confesó su suegro

Helen para crear un ambiente amable intervino: ¿Así que quieres darle mantenimiento a la casa?

-Sí, anotaré todo y compraré lo materiales para que pueda venir mañana a reparar lo que más pueda, sobre todo esa cama ruidosa de Candy, quiero que quede bien fija, Suegro ¿Me puede hospedar desde esta noche aquí?

Harry iba a decir que no pero Helen se adelantó.

-Claro William, eres nuestro hijo, pero siento decirte que para tu amigo no tenemos lugar

-Yo me quedaré en la posada, lo importante es que William esté con su esposa ¡Digo que esté con su familia!- corrigió Joseph.

Albert se puso contento, Helen le pasó hoja y tinta para anotar las reparaciones que tendría que hacer.

-Suegra si no puedo terminar de hacer las composturas, les dejaré dinero para que contrate a alguien que termine el trabajo.

-Gracias William

-Es mi deber velar por mi familia.

Joseph se ofreció para encargar y comprar las cosas en el Almacén principal del pueblo para hacer las reparaciones, regresó para cenar con la familia Ellis.

Después de la cena Albert volvió con Joseph a la posada para buscar sus cosas a fin de dormir en casa de sus suegros, había anochecido, mientras iban en el camino se les apareció un macho cabrío con unos enormes cuernos fuera de lo normal y a lado estaba una cabra, Joseph se asustó al verlos pues se veían amenazantes, el macho se puso en posición de ataque y se fue sobre Albert quien pudo esquivarlo pero Joseph no tuvo buenos reflejos, Albert al voltearse vio que su acompañante yacía herido en el suelo y que de nuevo el animal iba hacia él.

 **Saludos a Chidamami, Maravilla 121, Rixa (Cumplí con tu premio espero te sientas mejor) Serenity Usagi, Karla Nohemi, Elo Andrew, Madel Ros, Gina Riquelme, Yagui fun, KECS, Mary silenciosa, Silvia, El broche, Sayuri 1707, AdoradaAdrew, Luz Nelly, Lucy, Loreley Ardlay. Y a todas las que siguen este fic en completo silencio, saludos a las chicas del Grupo el príncipe de la Colina así como Fanfic de Candy y Albert. Si me motivan actualizare este fin de semana los consuegros**


	27. Chapter 27

Albert tomó una piedra y se la tiró en medio de los ojos con todas sus fuerzas logrando que él animal se tambaleara un poco, Albert tomó otra más grande y se la aventó a la cabra en la cabeza esta cayó al suelo herida, el macho emitió un balido la cabra se puso de pie con dificultad, Albert vio un palo y lo tomó para golpear al macho, iba a perseguirlos pero Joseph se quejó.

—William ¡Ayúdame que me muero! ¡Me clavó los cuernos y se me está escapando la vida!

Albert trató de auxiliar a Joseph le puso su pañuelo donde vio que la sangre brotaba, iba pasando un hombre en una carreta y ayudó a Albert a subirlo y los llevó con el médico.

Mientras a la orilla del pantano Zulema estaba tirada en él piso de fango tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza.

—Ya sabía que moriría cuando el viniera aquí, no debí enfrentarlo, Lewis ¡Ayúdame! No quiero ir todavía con nuestro amo, ¡No quiero ir al tormento eterno! ¡Aquí están los demonios! ¡Han venido por mí alma! ¡Todavía puedo arrepentirme de todas mis malas acciones! ¡Reconozco que Jesús! ¡Reconozco que…

Lewis la interrumpió diciendo:

—¿Tú crees que dejaré que tu alma se salve? ¡No Zulema! Ya Belial te quiere con él, es la promesa que le hice, que te enviaría antes de que te arrepintieras y aceptarás a Jesús, vio tus vacilaciones, tu resistencia para seguir sirviéndole, por eso me dio los poderes para transformarme también para que de una vez te mande con él ahora tus poderes me los cedió a mí— Lewis le enterró un puñal en el corazón a Zulema.

Zulema se vio en el hades, en el inframundo, las llamas la quemaban la llevaron encadenada ante el diablo a quien le sirvió, en los últimos instantes de su vida Lewis no la dejó declarar que reconocía que Jesucristo es el hijo de Dios, en vida tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse muchas veces cuando espiaba a los Ellis, cuando el ministro Harry leía en voz alta la palabra de Dios escrita en la Biblia pero su corazón se endurecía, su mente se cerraba se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar, ya no había retorno, su alma sería atormentada perpetuamente **48** donde el gusano de ellos no muere, y el fuego nunca se apaga; digo de ellos refiriéndome a los condenados aquellos que no fueron elegidos para salvación desde antes de la fundación del mundo.

Lewis con una antorcha incendió el cuerpo de Zulema, después de esto cayó al suelo, él también estaba herido pero no de muerte.

Mientras en la casa de los Ellis…

—¿Pero que se cree Andrew? ¿Qué lo voy a estar esperando hasta la hora que se le pegue la gana de venir? ¡Ya son las 11 de la noche! De una vez cerraré la casa, ya decía yo que está actuando solamente— exclamó Harry Ellis con molestia.

—¿De verdad crees que William se perdería una noche con Candy? no lo creo, de seguro tuvieron algún contratiempo ¡Algo malo les pasó! ya ves las desgracias suceden en un ratito—trataba de justificar Helen a su yerno.

—De todas maneras ya es muy tarde.

A Candy le había vencido el sueño tuvo muchas emociones durante el día, su cuerpo seguía frágil, ella soñó con una mujer, no podía reconocerla…

—Candice ten cuidado con Lewis, lo han dotado de más maldad que a mí.

—¿Quién eres?

Candy vio cómo la mujer se incendiaba pudo reconocerla era Zulema quien se consumia por las llamas, ella se despertó repentinamente, Helen que entró a su cuarto para arropar a su nieto, vio que a Candy le faltaba el aliento, estaba sudando.

—¿Qué tienes Candy?

—Soñé con Zulema, me advertía sobre Lewis, creo que está muerta.

—Ya no quiero seguir aquí Candy, me tienes que ayudar a convencer a tu padre para que nos vayamos a otro sitio, dile a William que te lleve con su familia, tú y mi nieto deben ponerse a salvo.

Helen estaba en la cama con su esposo el ministro…

—Tonterías Helen, sólo fue una pesadilla de Candy, recuerda que a Jonás lo mandaron a predicar a Nínive donde estaban los hombres más crueles y sanguinarios, él en lugar de obedecer a Dios huyó a otro lado y ya sabemos lo que le pasó se lo tragó un gran pez por desobedecer y después de todas maneras tuvo que ir a predicarles, a mí me mandaron a evangelizar a esta gente y no huiré. No me estorbes para hacer mi trabajo, donde abunda la maldad su gracia sobreabunda.

–Está bien, como tú quieras pero a nuestra hija no la arrastraremos con nosotros, te mandaron a ti y como soy tu esposa debo estar donde tú habites pero Candy ahora está casada y tiene que irse con su esposo.

—Mujer, no seas necia, con Andrew no será feliz.

Albert pasó la noche cuidando a Joseph en el consultorio del doctor, cuando lo llevaron le desinfectaron la herida y lo suturaron Lewis no tocó ningún órgano vital.

Al día siguiente Albert fue a la oficina postal para comunicar al seminario la condición de Joseph y que tendrían que quedarse unos días más hasta que estuviera en condiciones para viajar.

Luego de eso fue a casa de sus suegros, el entró sin permiso y los encontró desayunando.

—Buenos días, Candy, mi amor luces hermosa.

Candy se alegró al verle, Harry Ellis hizo una mueca.

—Siéntate William, ahora te sirvo el desayuno, te estuvimos esperando anoche—le dijo su suegra.

—Ya no pude venir cuando íbamos camino a la posada nos salieron al encuentro dos cabras e hirieron a Joseph, lo dejé encargado con el doctor aunque no dañaron ningún órgano vital pero está combatiendo la infección producido por los cuernos del animal.

—¿Y a ti no te pasó nada? no te hirieron ninguna mano o la pierna que se yo—Preguntó el ministro con sarcasmo.

—Pude esquivar al macho a tiempo, tenía unos cuernos enormes y me pareció ver llamas en sus ojos, para mí que no eran normales, pero yo como soy fuerte audaz y valiente no tuve miedo y me les enfrenté, tomé con mis poderosos y fuertes brazos una enorme roca y se las tiré en la cabeza haciéndolos añicos.

—Te vas a ir al infierno por decir tantas mentiras—Le advirtió su suegro.

—Está bien no fue una roca fueron dos piedras de buen tamaño.

Candy y Helen sonrieron al presenciar la discusión entre suegro y yerno.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana.**

 **Saludos a Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay , Ever blue, AdoradaAndrew, KECS, elbroche, Maravilla121, Gina Riquelme, Sayuri 1707, Lucy, Luz Nelly y a todas mis demás lectoras, agradezco sigan este fic, uno de los que más disfruto escribir. Bendiciones.**


	28. Chapter 28

Mientras Helen preparaba el desayuno para Albert, este le tomó la mano a Candy, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por el contacto con su esposo. El ministro Ellis se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hija, pues eran las mismas actitudes que recordaba de Helen cuando la cortejó, se llevó la mano a la boca y carraspeó.

—De seguro que cuando termines de desayunar tendrás que irte a lado de tu amigo—, interrumpió Harry con esta afirmación, el momento romántico entre la pareja de enamorados.

—El médico me comentó que su hija lo relevará, les ofrecí una buena recompensa y aceptaron, mientras tanto haré las reparaciones de la casa, creo que es una buena oportunidad para pasar unos días en familia antes de irme—, contestó Albert animoso.

—Me parece perfecto—, dijo Helen, quien llevó el alimento para Albert.

Terminaron de desayunar y llegó la carreta para entregar los materiales que Albert y Joseph compraron en el almacén principal. Tablas, clavos, bisagras, y algunas herramientas como serrucho y martillo. A Albert le gustó un papel para tapizar la cocina de su suegra y lo compró también.

—¿Por dónde vas a empezar William?—le cuestionó su suegro.

—Por la habitación de Candy, voy a fijar bien la cama.

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión por esa cama? Mejor vamos a checar el techo, agarraré este día para ayudarte, tan siquiera podré pasarte el martillo. Hoy en la noche llevaré un sermón del año pasado, no creo que se acuerden los feligreses de que se los expuse.

—Eso es trampa suegro.—bromeó Albert.

—Cuando seas ministro, verás que es práctico llevar un diario de los sermones que elabores, porque un día necesitarás tiempo para hacer otra actividad.—«No puedo creer que esté impío vaya a ser ministro»—Pensó Harry Ellis.

Se pusieron en acción, a Albert no se le dificultó subir al techo. Se volvió experto en el área de mantenimiento porque en el seminario siempre apoyaban con el cuidado de los edificios. Puso a su suegro a cortar tablas, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajos y en menos de una hora se le hicieron ampollas en las manos, por lo que tuvo que cesar el "apoyo" que le dio a Albert. Helen tuvo que ir a buscar algunas hierbas para hacer un ungüento y aplicárselo a su esposo.

Antes que declinara el día, Helen le pidió a Albert que la ayudara a llenar la tina de Candy para que se aseara, el accedió con gusto, la preparó con agua tibia.

—Suegra, ayudaré a Candy a bañarse—. Se ofreció Albert.

Helen pensó que después que ese hombre estuvo trabajando todo el día, para reparar la casa, merecía un premio y que mayor recompensa que estar con su esposa, aunque estaba temerosa porque Candy todavía estaba débil.

—Te ayudaré a desvestirte.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola.

—Deseo hacerlo Candy.

—Mejor sostén al niño, parece que se despertó.

Candy aunque deseaba estar con él, sentía vergüenza, su cuerpo cambió un poco después que tuvo al bebé. Albert abrazó a su hijo, este jugaba con la barba de su padre.

—Tu agarre es fuerte, eres igual que yo.

Albert cuidó a su hijo mientras Candy salía de la bañera. Cantó un himno para adormecer al pequeño, Candy escuchó la voz de barítono de su esposo y lloró de emoción. —«Si cambió, Dios lo transformó. Si fuera el mismo le cantaría una canción de taberna, en lugar de eso eligió un hermoso himno»—Pensó Candy.

Albert acostó al bebé, fue a ver si Candy necesitaba su ayuda. Albert se estremeció al admirar la silueta de su amada, la reacción de Candy al escuchar que Albert abrió la puerta, fue cubrirse con las manos sus senos.

Albert le recitó lo que dice Génesis 2: 25 Y estaban ambos desnudos, Adán y su mujer, y no se avergonzaban. —Albert empezó a desabotonarse pero al ver a Candy un poco temerosa le dijo: Yo también me tomaré un baño, usaré la misma agua, total estabas casi limpia.

Ella salió de ahí. Albert se desnudó y se metió en la bañera.

—Me pondré mi bata e iré a buscarte ropa del envoltorio que dejaste abajo—Le avisó Candy con la voz temblorosa, al admirar sus bíceps.

—Te lo agradezco Candy.

Harry fue a la capilla, a impartirles el estudio bíblico a sus feligreses.

En un puerto de América bajó de la embarcación William Crockford y algunos de sus matones. La gente trataba de disimular su impresión cuando lo miraban a la cara pues tenía cicatrices.

«Bien querido William, he venido por la revancha, trajiste mi oro a América, estoy seguro que te encontraré, te haré lo mismo que me hiciste» Pensó Crockford.

 **Dedicada a Gaby Uribe.**

 **Les recomiendo leer un ensayo muy interesante de la página de Facebook: Candy Candy la Verdadera Historia, sobre los términos en que se dio la adopción de Candy por parte de la familia Ardlay. Este ensayo contiene citas y/o referencias de la novela CCFS que avala lo que se expone en el escrito (es muy amena la lectura). La autora del ensayo por lo general regala firmitas a la que comente. (Ahora puso al guapísimo de George cuando rescata a Candy de que la llevaran a México. Está hermosa la imagen).**

 **Y ya que estoy con las recomendaciones vuelvo a mencionar la página de Anohito -** **あの人** **(escrito con todo y letras japonesas) hace poco subí nuevas ilustraciones de una artista recién descubierta Luh Kade S. Originaria de Indonesia, como nuestra querida ilustradora oficial Rosdiana Oktavia Zaini (que hace el rostro de Candy y Albert de adultos y ambos le quedan guapos).**

 **Recomiendo también la página de Facebook: Antigua Novela de Candy Candy donde postean las últimas novedades de las novelas de Nagita (Misuki) quien acaba de lanzar su versión en francés y la llamó Candy la huérfana, en cuanto tengamos en nuestras manos el libro se posteará su contenido.**


	29. Chapter 29

Candy regresó a la habitación con la ropa de su marido. —Ya traje tu ropa —, le avisó a Albert.

— ¿Me la puedes pasar por favor?

Candy entró al cuarto de baño, se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, la luz de las lámparas alumbraban el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Candy tragó saliva, él sin sentir vergüenza se acercó a ella sin desviar la mirada. Candy sostenía aquella vestimenta, Albert sin previo aviso la besó sin mesura y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella soltó la ropa pues le agarró la mano e hizo que tocara su miembro erecto.

—Siente como estoy por ti.

—Albert, estamos en casa de mis padres—dijo Candy entre jadeos, empezaba a humedecerse al ser acariciada por él.

—Debemos aprovechar que no han regresado —, la tentó con aquella voz seductora.

Candy se olvidó de todo y se perdió por completo ante aquella sesión de besos, él la cargó con delicadeza y la llevó a la cama, trató de no encimársele, sabía de la fragilidad de su esposa y no quería dañarla. Albert dibujó con sus manos la silueta de Candy, poco a poco perdió el control pues al sentir la suave y codiciable piel de su amada su falo erecto demandó alivio, besó los pechos de Candy y los succionó por encima del pezón, hizo que ella se pusiera arriba de él y la rodeó con su brazos a fin de inmovilizarla y penetrarla desde abajo, Albert fue entrando en ella con cuidado, después siguió con sus movimientos de cadera, se escuchaba el chillido de la cama en cada embestida, por fin después de unos minutos Candy se sintió fuera de sí y después de eso Albert también llegó al clímax corriéndose en ella.

Harry y Helen llegaron de la capilla y encontraron todo en silencio.

— ¿Será que William se iría a cuidar a su amigo? Ve a ver a la niña — le ordenó Harry.

—No creo que sea prudente, ellos quizás…

—Espero que no, Candy todavía está muy enferma, no creo que William sea tan irracional.

— ¡Por favor Harry! Algunas veces he estado convaleciente y tú no te puedes aguantar la calentura y así me has tomado.

—Helen pero tú eres más robusta que Candy, ella en cambio es frágil.

—Ya deja de estar rezongando ¿Vas a querer algo de cenar?

— ¡Eso es! Ofrécele cena a Candy, así sabremos si él está con ella.

—Si tiene hambre, ella solita bajará.

Escucharon pasos, alguien bajaba la escalera, ante ellos se presentó Albert.

—Suegra quisiera llevarle algo de cenar a Candy ¡Ha quedado exhausta y necesita recuperar sus fuerzas!—exclamó Albert.

— ¿Y por qué se agitó? —le cuestionó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Estuvimos jugando con el niño, ya sabe, como está regordete, ella se cansó de tanto sostenerlo.

—Hm no me convences.

—Ven conmigo a la cocina William, tengo algo de pan y mantequilla. Llévale un té de damiana eso le dará energías.

—Gracias suegra.

Después de unos minutos, Harry vio que Albert pasó con una bandeja con cena para dos e hizo una mueca.

—Alcahueta ¡eso es lo que eres! —le reprochó Harry a Helen.

—Hoy no quiero que duermas en mi cama, te la pasas molestando a William, acepta que es tu yerno, es el padre de tu nieto e idolatra a tu hija ¿Qué más quieres?

Esa noche después de la acalorada discusión Harry tuvo que dormir en la sala.

En la propiedad de Lewis a la medianoche, Brenda escuchó ruidos provenientes de la biblioteca de la casa, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, oyó que su papá hablaba con alguien pero no vio a nadie más fuera de él.

– ¡Mi hija no! Ya te di a mi esposa para que me dieras riquezas.

A Brenda casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando escuchó que le contestaron a su padre, con una voz sobrenatural, no se asemejaba a la voz humana.

—A mí no puedes engañar, a tu esposa no la amabas, por eso se te hizo fácil ofrecérmela, ¿Qué te preocupa? Yo te daré más mujeres que podrán darte docenas de hijos. ¿O quieres a Candice? Ella todavía puede tener más hijos.

— ¿Puedes hacer que ella me ame?

—Odio la palabra amar bien lo sabes, puedo hacer que ella esté contigo más no que te ame, he traído a un aliado para que aleje a su esposo.

— ¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez?

—Primero tomaré la vida de tu hija, la quiero conmigo en el infierno.

La niña se atemorizó y salió corriendo de la casa.

Aquel ente se carcajeó, y expresó— Ya Brenda viene hacia mí.

En ese momento pasó un carruaje y el que lo guiaba no pudo detenerse al ver que la niña corría hacia él.

Candy gritó — ¡Brenda!

Con esto logró despertar a Albert.

—Calma amor, ha sido una pesadilla.

—Lo sentí tan real.

— ¿Quién es Brenda? —preguntó Albert

—Es la hija de Lewis Hine, fue mi alumna, quisiera saber si está bien.

—Te prometo que mañana a primera hora iré a la casa del tal Lewis y preguntaré por su hija, ahora descansa, que deseo que te mejores.

 **Hola chicas ahí me dicen que fic desean que actualice este fin de semana. Gracias por sus comentarios a Maravilla 121, Ever Blue, Venezolana López, Kecs, Sayuri 1707, Gaby Lezu, Pinwy Love, Luz Nelly Rojas, Gina Riquelme, elbroche, Lucy M, Anais H.M.**

 **Por cierto les recomiendo un fic llamado el Patriarca Ardlay escrito por mi amiga Sakura-Ardlay aunque es clasificación M por eso no se ve en la página de actualizaciones pero es algo cómica en la narrativa yo me he divertido leyéndolo.**


End file.
